Inconsolable
by Serenity Kou
Summary: XVI: •Sailor Moon: Inconsolable• No deseaba entender a pesar de todo ser tan complicado. Lo único por lo que sabía siempre pelearía, sería por dejar de ser inconsolable.
1. Incompatibilidad

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_•

• _**I**_•

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**INCOMPATIBILIDAD**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

_Estimada princesa Serenity de la Vía Láctea:_

_Por medio de la presente se le invita cordialmente a la ceremonia de compromiso de la heredera al trono del reino __Cercis__, vuestra majestad imperial princesa Kakyuu. La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en el planeta Kinmoku, al centro de la galaxia Messier 82, al ser visible la estrella hostia __Alioth_ _que brillara al noroeste de la tercera luna llena terrestre._

_Esperamos poder contar con__ la __presencia de la futura __sucesora al trono lunar, la protectora de la galaxia y la salvadora de Kinmoku, así como también el __de sus guardianas solares en el que será un conmemorativo evento para reinos unidos._

_Sinceramente,_

_SN – Centaurus_

_x_

_x_

_x_

Era el tercer intercambio de miradas pero ninguna de las cuatro se atrevía a ser la primera en discutir la razón por la cual estaban ahí. Era tensión. Era temor. Era aprensión a lo que la otra dijera. Las cuatro continuaban esperando a que alguien salvase el momento. Era esperanza.

"Fui homenajeada." Musito Amy bajando el rostro para no tener que ver las miradas sobre ella. Quería compartir su alegría imaginando que eso podría calmar un poco la tensión. Pero lo que vio en los rostros de sus amigas, sin haber sido directamente dirigidos a ella, fue tristeza. Supo que no fue lo mejor para romper el silencio. Pero deseaba decirlo. "Lo siento."

"No, al contrario, te felicitamos." Rei sonrió de momento al quizás haber entendido lo que eso significaba para Amy. Su sonrisa fue una de alegría solo para su amiga. Era verdad, se alegraba de corazón. "Mi abuelo reservo mi entrada para mañana. Tendré que viajar al amanecer." Quiso compartir su propia felicidad.

Lita y Mina se miraron. Ambas sonrieron dentro de todo lo propio que les agobia. Mina deliberadamente bajo el rostro. "No quiero hacer esto." Susurro no dándose cuenta del quebrantamiento de su débil voz. También evadió miradas. No fue necesario ya que todas bajaron el rostro.

Lita no quería confesar no querer dejar la academia de artes culinarias a la que con esfuerzo sobrehumano ha llegado. "¿Cómo es que podemos pensar diferente?" Esa era la razón por la que estaban ahí y perder el tiempo hablando de sus propias realizaciones no serviría para solucionar su mayor consternación.

Una vez más otro intercambio de miradas fue inevitable. Pero esta vez sus miradas mostraron consternación. Consternación por saber las propias dudas de su amiga.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Era una pantalla grande, lo suficiente para poder ver el programa de televisión pero a pesar de la magnitud, Haruka no prestaba atención al presentador. Era ella quien tenía que haber estado en ese auto amarillo y no el novicio que se creía el rey del mundo por estar llegando en tercer lugar. ¿Tercer lugar? Apretó fuertemente sus puños al sus oídos haber llegado esas palabras. ¿Tercer lugar? Ella jamás hubiese permitido esa deshonra. Era humillación. Era…era… "¡Estúpido!" Golpeo con gran fuerza el brazo del sillón. Era frustración.

Dos manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus hombros abrazándola por el cuello. "Es mi culpa." Susurro Michiru recargando suavemente su barbilla en la cabeza de la mujer cuyos puños podrían volver a golpear el mismo lugar. "Lo siento." A esa disculpa, Haruka deshizo sus puños.

"No." Levanto la mano para tomar una de las de Michiru. "No importa." Pero si importaba. Internamente Haruka continuaba insultando al hombre que sonreía a través de la gran pantalla mientras tomaba su lugar en el tercer peldaño. ¿Era esa una sonrisa victoriosa? No existía nada para celebrar mientras un enorme tres estuviera a sus pies. Para ella no lo había. Ella no lo noto, pero Michiru comenzó a soltar su mano de la de ella al Haruka haberla apretado de mas. "Lo siento." La soltó. "Disculpa, no era mi intención."

Michiru estuvo por decir cuanto le dolía verla de esa manera, pero en ese instante el timbre sonó. Ambas miraron hacia la puerta. Haruka se puso de pie e intento caminar hacia la entrada, pero Michiru la detuvo de momento. "¿Estas segura de esto?" No quería verla dudar. Le dolía.

Para su sorpresa, Haruka sonrió. "Vamos." Tomo su mano para ambas dirigirse a la puerta, en donde intentarían abrir para recibir con una sonrisa a quien les esperaba del otro lado.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Darien?" El hombre cuya atención estaba pegada a una computadora, volteo al haber escuchado el repentino llamado. Era inesperado. Sorpresivo. Sonrió a pesar de no haber esperado la visita. "¿Ocupado?" Pregunto quien había entrado a su departamento inesperadamente.

"Un poco." Respondió cerrando su portátil e intentando ponerse de pie mientras aclaraba su visión. Talló un poco sus ojos al querer acostumbrarse a la luz del sol al su ventana haber sido abierta. Era cansancio. "¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunto intentando ser amable. No era él, era esa misma sensación cada vez que ella pisaba su departamento. Era consternación.

"Me preguntaba si puedo hablar contigo antes de irme." Él asintió casi de inmediato sentándose sobre su cama. Al mismo tiempo sonrió para que ella no tuviera que preguntar si se encontraba bien. "Se trata de Serena." Ese nombre de inmediato le hizo borrar su sonrisa para mostrar consternación.

"¿Le sucedió algo?" Se puso de pie, impaciente por saber cualquier respuesta. Miro con desconcierto a quien se mantenía a sus pies. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Al su segunda pregunta no ser respondida en el momento, corrió hacia el teléfono pero al levantar la bocina ella le interrumpió.

"No." Darien volteo. "Ella no se encuentra bien." La impresión le hizo tirar el auricular.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"_Hola." Tensión. Era sentir que con el simple acto de entrar ahí todo se volvió mudo, la tenso aun más. Era saber que con su simple entrada pudo borrar las sonrisas de quienes le esperaban. Sabia que ellos sonreían ante lo que conversaban, pero en cuanto ella entro lo único que pudieron hacer fue borrar sonrisas y levemente esquivar su mirada. Pero eso no le impidió a ella sonreír al ver a todos ya ahí. No lo hubiese querido de otra manera. "Veo que llegue a tiempo." Comento mirando el reloj de la pared. Faltaban tres minutos para las seis de la tarde, hora exacta a la que los había reunido. Mentalmente se felicito por su arduo esfuerzo._

_Pudo verlo. Estaban todas, menos él, el más importante, pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa que se había propuesto. "Sabemos." Rei interrumpió los pensamientos de todas al querer ahorrar palabras. Serena sonrió aun mas y volteo a ver a Haruka, quien estaba recargada junto a la ventana, de pie._

"_Imposible." Haruka respondió a la quizás aprobatoria que Serena buscaba a través de su mirada. Junto con su respuesta movió la cabeza. "Nunca antes lo hemos hecho." Serena de inmediato volteo a ver a las demás, quizás esperando a que una diera una respuesta diferente. Quizás esperando a que una pensara como ella._

_Todas se atrevieron a esquivar de nuevo su mirada. No era exactamente lo que ella esperaba y a pesar de intentar lo contrario, Serena termino borrando su sonrisa. "¿No preguntaran lo que _yo_ quiero?"_

"_Por favor, Serena, solo queremos tu bienestar." Amy intento reconfortarle junto con una débil sonrisa._

_Serena dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir por donde había entrado con una muy linda sonrisa. Se detuvo antes de hacerlo, quería pedir una disculpa por haber intentado ser egoísta pero después lo dudo. Recordó vagamente lo que se le había dicho antes de salir de casa. "Lo siento." Musito bajando el rostro aun dándoles la espalda. "Pero creo que por primera vez…" Volteo para ver los rostros que esperaban a que terminara. "…no estoy segura de querer aceptar."_

"_¿No te importa que queramos cuidar de tu bienestar?" Haruka pregunto sin exaltación alguna. Su preocupación iba más allá de querer gritar y exigir._

"_No existe amenaza alguna." Serena de inmediato se defendió mirando a las demás, aun esperando a que quizás alguna de ellas pensara como ella. Espero en vano. Tal parecía que ellas ya habían tomado la última palabra. Bajo el rostro no viendo razón para ser ella quien rompiera esa invariabilidad que siempre existió entre ellas. "Esta bien." Sonrió tímidamente bajando el rostro. Pero no, no estaba bien._

_x_

_x_

_x_

"Ayúdame." Era la petición susurradora de su hija. La luna continúo brillando inertemente sobre el rostro apático de una princesa que la observaba plenamente. Ella por sobre todo deseaba que se le dieran respuestas e imagino que con tan solo observar el resplandor plateado le traería la tranquilidad que siempre ha encontrado en su luz.

Termino por cerrar los ojos ante el cansancio de esperar. "¿Serena?" El llamado la hizo voltear. "Discúlpame."

"¿Por qué tendría que disculparte, Luna?"

Su felina amiga corrió hasta sentarse justo a su lado. "Por haber interferido." Serena comenzó a acariciarla, a lo que la felina cerró los ojos agradeciendo el mimo.

Serena de nuevo regreso su atención a través de la ventana. No entendió a que se refería su amiga, pero claramente tampoco le importo. Ella no era el tipo de joven de poner atención. "Todo estará bien, Luna." Tan solo le reconforto imaginando que eso calmaría cualquier culpa con la que la gata quería acusarse. Continuo acariciándola mientras observaba a su satélite madre. En ese segundo deseo todo menos dormir.

**o**

* * *

**o**

A pesar de ser media noche, la claridad del satélite terrestre era suficiente para iluminar el camino. La noche era clara. Era una claridad solo para ella. El cielo era despejado. La luz parpadeante de las estrellas llamaba atención absoluta. Pero solo una brilló con intensidad única. Aquel portal comenzaba a abrirse y ella no podía hacer nada más que observar. "Serena." La joven princesa volteo. Su rostro de tristeza inmediatamente se transformo en uno de felicidad. Tanta fue su alegría que sus ojos se llenaron de inmediatas lágrimas.

"Darien." Esperar a correr hacia él era lo último que deseaba. Lo abrazo, como siempre, aferrándose a no querer dejarlo ir. Había deseado tanto que él le abrazara como hasta ahora lo hacia de nuevo. Cuanto deseaba decir todo lo que esas dos semanas sin él se han significado, pero las palabras salían sobrando. "Darien." Rompió en llanto, aferrándose a la camisa del hombre que correspondió el sentimiento de soledad.

"Yo iré contigo." Serena se separo. Sus ojos se abrieron preguntando a través de ellos si lo que acababa de escuchar no era producto de su imaginación. O quizás pidiendo que se le repitiera eso. Darien asintió sonriendo. "Si es lo que tu deseas." Serena movió la cabeza. Lo era, era todo lo que ella deseaba.

Un carraspeo les hizo separarse. Ambos giraron. "Estamos listas." Serena de inmediato amplio su sonrisa al ver a Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus y Jupiter frente a ella. Agradeció corriendo hacia ellas y abrazándolas. De nuevo sentía volver a ser la misma, rodeada de sus personas importantes. Rodeada del compañerismo, amistad y confianza que ellas le ofrecían.

"Gracias."

"Pero será bajo nuestras reglas." Serena giro. Era sorpresa al no poder creer lo que veía. A unos cuantos pasos, no muy lejos de Darien, Sailor Neptune, Saturn y Uranus esperaban también. Serena corrió también hacia ellas, pero la diferencia fue que solo se detuvo frente a ellas.

"¿En verdad lo harán?" Uranus respondió por las tres con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Serena sintió su corazón llenarse del cariño que tontamente imagino estaba perdiendo. No era así. "Gracias." Sonrió plenamente. De un segundo a otro su sonrisa desvaneció y fue por notar la ausencia de una de ellas, pero tampoco quiso preguntar.

Neptune y Uranus se miraron entendiendo lo que muy posiblemente pasaba por la mente de por quien dejaron lo que para ellas era importante, solo por ella. "Estamos listas." Saturn sonrió llamando atención. Las otras asintieron al igual que lo hizo Darien.

"Dime que llegaremos a salvo." Serena tomo la mano de Darien pidiéndole seguridad. Él se la ofreció apretando su mano. Cerrando los ojos, Serena tomo el que siempre ha sido su inseparable broche. "¡Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Sonrió viéndose de nuevo. "Estoy lista." Todas asintieron tomándose las manos. Seria un viaje tan largo así como desconocido. Seria la primera vez que saldrían de territorio solar.

El viento comenzaba a ser pesado al sus poderes incrementar ante la luz de la luna. El camino se abrió para guiarles. "¡Sailor Telepo –!" Pero el mismo viento les impidió guiarse, haciendo que todas soltaran sus manos al sentirse lanzadas por el torrencial. De la estrella que sabían les guiaría se desprendió un solo rayo de luz que solo ilumino a Sailor Moon haciéndola flotar. "¡Sailor Moon!" Los demás corrieron para impedir la separación, pero así como la luz ilumino tan rápido, así mismo disipo llevándose con ella a una Sailor entre gritos.

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

Lo se, quizás se preguntaran… _¿Otra?_

A veces me pregunto si dejare de escribir continuaciones de Sailor Moon Stars y enseguida me respondo que me seria imposible. Los universos alternos son muy lindos, pero yo continúo imaginando continuaciones.

Sin más les presento la que seria mi séptima continuación de Sailor Moon Stars. Me gusta subir una historia nueva para celebrar un año más en FF. ¡No puedo creer que ya sean cuatro años! He crecido, madurado pero no puedo dejar mi lado maniático. Y así no puedo más que pedirles que continúen imaginando conmigo como tanto lo han hecho ya por cuatro años. n.n No dejen extinguir esa llamita por los fics. No dejen de creer en todas esas cosas que fantaseamos cuando leemos/escribimos. No se necesita ser infantil, solo se necesita querer salir de la realidad, escapar de todo lo que nos oprime.

¿Que hacer si no puedo parar de compartir con ustedes mis locuras? ¡Mejor seamos locas juntas! :P

Pero lo más importante… ¡No perdamos nuestro inmenso amor por Sailor Moon!

_¡Con mucho cariño para mi, para ti…para ustedes!_ n.n

_**• Serenity**_ • _**Kou •**_

_Marzo 21, 2008 _


	2. Galimatías

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**II**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**GALIMATÍAS**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos!" Sailor Moon despertó ante los gritos que vagamente podía escuchar. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza, creyó lastimarse seriamente al dolor ser intenso y comprobarlo al tocar el costado de su cabeza. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre y sabía que era de ella. Tuvo pánico por imaginarse gravemente herida ya que el dolor era insoportable. "¡Vamos, vamos, el estallido provino de por aquí!" Las voces eran aun más cercanas pero ella no sabía si eran reales o producto de su lesionada cabeza.

Era seguro que no quería esperar a saberlo y de inmediato se puso de pie. Su visión a pesar de ser borrosa se fijo a su alrededor. El lugar no era más que un campo muerto. Era un verde extinto. Al levantar el rostro pudo ver un cielo tan gris como el mismo metal. El lugar era espantoso y escalofriante. Las pocas rocas que ocultaban su ubicación eran un café sombrío. Inclusive cuando intento recargarse, una de ellas desmoronó traicionando su ubicación.

"¡Por aquí!" Ella se tiro al piso, temerosa de no saber si quien gritaba era amigo o no. No podía, después de todo, identificar el lugar como uno amistoso. Pero su intento fue inútil al segundos después levantar el rostro y ver frente a ella a un par de hombres, o al menos eso parecían, apuntándole con lo que eran armas desconocidas para ella. "¡Identifícate!" Grito uno de ellos. El antifaz negro de su rostro, al igual que a los otros cinco que le rodeaban, le impedía revelar su rostro.

Ella no supo si responder a la que claramente fue una orden. Tan solo se paralizo. Pero su inercia duro poco al sentir dos manos tomando cada uno de sus brazos, levantándola de golpe. "¡Identifícate!" Exigió otro de los extraños.

De nuevo ella no supo si decir quien era o esperar a que la obligaran a hablar, lo cual estaba segura harían de un momento a otro. Las manos que apretaban sus brazos comenzaban a apretarse más, haciéndola soltar un pequeño quejido. "S – Sailor Moon." Respondió casi inaudible.

El primer extraño que pregunto se acerco a ella y le tomo las mejillas para examinarla mejor. "¿Qué eres y por que has traspasado la barrera de Epsilon Indi? ¿Acaso eres una espía? ¿Quién te ha enviado?" Levanto el arma que sostenía intentándola aterrorizar para que hablara.

"Suficiente. Se le interrogara en el palacio." Sailor Moon pudo ver a un hombre, detrás de todos los demás, sosteniendo un arma completamente diferente al de los demás, que dio lo que pareció ser una orden y lo que todos pudieron identificar como tal al retroceder, menos quienes la tomaban por los brazos. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo, sintiendo la sangre de la cabeza caer por su cuello. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos completamente, pudo identificar a aquel hombre por la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, desde su ceja hasta la mitad de su mejilla, detrás de su antifaz.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Vamos, abre los ojos." Sailor Moon comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir pequeños golpecillos en sus mejillas. Frente a ella borrosamente comenzó a formarse una de las mismas figuras que había visto anteriormente. La diferencia era que esta voz no era tan rígida como las anteriores que había escuchado. "Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo." La Sailor pudo reaccionar a eso intentando moverse pero el esfuerzo solo le causo darse cuenta que cadenas la ataban de pies y manos contra la pared.

"¿Quien eres tú?" Pregunto de inmediato en cuanto el extraño comenzó a romper las cadenas con la misma arma que ella no pudo identificar anteriormente. "¿En donde estoy? ¿Por que me tienen aquí? ¿Q – Quien eres tú?" Temió de momento que al preguntar lo último su salvador desistiera y se fuera. "¿Por que me ayudas?"

Él no respondió, solo se concentro en romper las cadenas en un intento desesperado mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener su rostro escondido detrás de ese antifaz y su cabeza cabizbaja bajo su capucha.

Con algo de tiempo y mucha desesperación él finalmente logro liberar las cadenas pero solo fueron las de las manos. Tomaba mucho tiempo, pero él quería ser persistente a pesar de que sus manos temblaban y eso ella lo pudo ver. "¿Por que haces esto?" Suavizo su pregunta. Él de nuevo no respondió, tan solo se mantenía hincado lidiando con las gruesas cadenas que aun aprisionaban a quien quería sacar de ahí. "¿Por que te arriesgas?" Ella sabia que el nerviosismo de sus manos iba más allá de simple desesperación por romper las cadenas. "¿Por que –?"

"Por tu poder." Respondió callándola por tantas preguntas. "Nunca nadie se ha atrevido a atravesar la barrera que protege Epsilon Indi. Tu poder puede que sea único y la única salvación para todos."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?"

Él movió la cabeza sin dejar de esforzase en liberarla. "Solo somos prisioneros, como lo serás tú si no sales de aquí. Nuestras pocas vidas son regidas por quien tuvo el poder suficiente de extinguir todo a quien no quisiera servirle. Tu llegada significo una base extrasensorial de poder. Un poder que fue más fuerte de quien nos ha esclavizado a su mando. Tú eres la única esperanza que llego para que pueda liberarnos…para que pueda liberarme."

La Sailor no terminaba de entender bien lo que se le acababa de explicar, si es que podía llamársele explicación. Pero si sintió pena por la desesperación que escucho en su voz. "¿Q – quien es ella?" A la pregunta, él detuvo su desesperación por vagos segundos, pero de inmediato siguió. "¿Qué es Epsilon Indi? ¿Quién es la que los tiene prisioneros? ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Preguntas demasiado." Murmuro. Ella estuvo por disculparse, pero él volvió a hablar. "Lo único que podré responder es que creo soy el único ser con la valentía necesaria para hacer esto a pesar de que este significando mi propia desaparición." Sonrió debajo de aquella capucha al haber conseguido romper la cadena que aprisionaba el pie izquierdo de quien él considera una salvación. "Todo estará bien." Musito. Fue algo mas para él que para la Sailor.

"¿Por qué llegue aquí, _como_ llegue aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ella busca con aniquilar toda vida? ¿Q – quien es ella?" Él no se molesto en responder más. Lo único que él buscaba era terminar por romper la última cadena. Pero era más que simple desesperación. "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que esperas que yo haga?" Ella deseaba que se le respondiera a todo lo que preguntaba. "¿Qué es Epsilon Indi?"

La cadena rompió liberándola en su totalidad. Satisfecho, él se puso de pie y sin esperar a que ella retomara postura, comenzó a caminar esperando que lo siguiera. Ella no quiso esperar a desentorpecer sus piernas y siguió. Él guiaba y por lo poco que podía ver, Sailor Moon estaba entendiendo el por qué de un temor como el de ese ente. Esa no podía ser una prisión, las rocosas paredes le decían la tortura que el estar ahí significaría para cualquiera.

El hombre paro. La Sailor sin preguntar más solo lo observo buscar algo detrás de lo que cualquiera llamaría un guardarropa pero no estaba segura. "Esto será suficiente." Le entrego una túnica con capucha para que le cubriese totalmente. Sin esperar fue él quien continuo. Con intentos desesperados, Sailor Moon hacia su mejor esfuerzo por correr tras él y cubrir su identidad. "Escucha." Paro. "Una vez que salgamos de aquí, tú no dirás nada. Tan solo me seguirás. Si alguien llegase a detenernos no tengas miedo yo solucionare cualquier situación." Instruyo sin levantar el rostro y dándole la espalda.

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar, él dio el primer paso para salir de la prisión. Ella seguía tal y como se le había dicho, sin decir una palabra. Su mirada se concentraba en el empedrado. Aunque quería levantar el rostro y ver la razón de voces a su alrededor, se limitaba a hacerlo por temor a ser descubierta. Aun no sabía de que se ocultaba, mucho menos de quien, pero quien la libero parecía si saberlo y hasta temía a ese alguien. Continúo siguiendo hasta que él se detuvo.

"Te he estado buscando, 3-54. Has dejado tu posición. ¿Hacia donde te diriges?" Sailor Moon quería levantar el rostro. ¿Había sido eso la identificación de un número? ¿Ellos se identificaban con números? Le dio escalofríos pensarlo y sin notarlo se estremeció causando un movimiento rusco debajo de su ropón.

El hombre que les detuvo levanto el rostro dejando ver su antifaz negro. Su mirada se dirigió a quien se mantenía detrás de quien interrogaba. Al dar un paso hacia delante para dirigirse y examinar con cercanía a quien había faltado, quien la había sacado de su prisión se interpuso dando un paso hacia lado. "Retomare mi posición enseguida, ¿Te detiene algo mas?" Con una mirada suspicaz el otro dio media vuelta y se alejo.

"Lo siento." Musito ella debajo de su capucha. Él no respondió, solo continuo con sus alargados pasos. "¿A dónde vamos?" A pesar de todo no estaba segura de poder confiar totalmente. Existía esa pequeña duda. Él de nuevo no respondió y ese mismo silencio era lo que la hacia desconfiar. No sabía por donde iban ni mucho menos a donde se dirigían, pero quería saberlo para al menos poder sentirse segura. "¿Puedo saber a donde me llevas?"

"Te llevare a casa." Respondió sorprendiéndola. "A lo que tu llamas hogar." A pesar de haber querido agradecer la respuesta, Sailor Moon no pudo encontrarla como una. ¿Cómo podía saber él su origen? ¿Y si la llevaba a casa…no significaría eso poner su propio planeta en riesgo? ¿Y si la siguen? ¿Y si sus amigas la están buscando?

"¿Cómo podría confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa para llevarme a mi hogar y atacarlo? ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?" Él no se detuvo ni mucho menos acorto sus pasos, al contrario comenzó a caminar más rápido. Aun dudando pero con la certeza de no querer quedarse atrás, Sailor Moon continuo siguiéndole. "¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Estaba dispuesta a que si él no respondía se detendría y buscaría su propia salida de ese horrible lugar.

"Estamos cerca." Susurro ladeando un poco la cabeza para que pudiese escucharle. Esa no era la respuesta que ella buscaba. Ella quería saber a donde llegarían y hacia donde pensaba él llevarla una vez que se encontrara 'segura.'

El camino continuaba siendo mas largo de lo que ella quería caminar. Se sentía débil y desconocía la razón. Deseaba poder parar y descansar sus agotadas piernas. "Necesito saber a donde me llevaras. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de poder confiar en ti?" Sentía no poder más.

Finalmente él paro. "Hemos llegado." Sailor Moon se quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza. El aspiro de sorpresa fue inconsciente. Sus ojos recorrían todo a su alrededor y aun así le era imposible asimilar lo que veía. "¿Te gusta?"

Sin parar de observar el contraste de todo lo que anteriormente había visto, Sailor Moon asintió. "Es…hermoso." Ella no lo vio, pero debajo de la capucha que cubre el rostro de su salvador apareció una ligera mueca de sonrisa. El jardín de hermosas y grandes rosas blancas parecía ser un pequeño paraíso dentro de todo lo desagradable que ya ha visto. Lentamente se acerco al único inmenso árbol del que las rosas daban camino. Antes de querer tocarlo se detuvo observando algo escrito en el pero no pudo identificar las palabras. "¿P – puedo saber que dice?" Volteo para preguntar. Él se mantenía a la entrada del camino con el rostro de frente y su antifaz ocultando parte de él y la capucha aun encubriendo su cabeza.

"Son nombres." Respondió dudando en hacerlo. Nombres. Ella quería saber, sabia que solo se trataba de la curiosidad de saber quien, o quienes, se atrevían a mantener ese lugar tan hermoso dentro del caos que ese planeta parece vivir. "Ellos ya no existen." Sailor Moon volteo a verlo, impresionada. "Yo soy el único que mantiene este lugar vivo…por ellos."

"¿Qué fue lo que les paso?"

Él no respondió. Se acerco a una de las hermosas rosas blancas que trazaban el camino y la tomo. "Murieron." Musito. A pesar de quizás no haber querido decirlo, lo hizo.

"Oh." Ella regreso de nuevo la mirada a los nombres. A pesar de no saber lo que decía le parecía muy lindo la manera en la que se trazaban tan perfectamente debajo de un pequeño corazón. "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Porque quería que también fueras testigo de este lugar. Quiero que nunca lo olvides y puedas recordar que este lugar tiene que existir."

Sailor Moon lo miro. "¿Tiene que existir?" Él se levanto y asintió. Ella de nuevo miro a su alrededor, buscaba algo que le pudiese interpretar lo que había escuchado, cualquier cosa. "N – No entiendo."0

Él de nuevo intento dejar la rosa de donde la tomo pero la rosa cayó. "La vida como la conoces no existe aquí. Esta vida es tan distante que nada de lo que conoces vive." Sailor Moon de nuevo dejo delatar su sorpresa con un soplo. "Él siempre supo que viajarías a otro planeta y por siglos espero ese momento para interferir con esa línea del tiempo. Quiere repetir la historia de nuevo, pero yo no puedo permitirlo. Estando tú aquí significaría la destrucción de la creación."

"¿Quién es él, qué fue lo que sucedió conmigo aquí, por qué quiere tenerme aquí, cual es su objetivo?" Pauso. "¿Qué historia es la que desea repetir?" Comenzó a tener miedo. Su temor aumentaba con imaginarse no poder volver a regresar a su hogar, con sus amigos, su familia. Pero así mismo le causaba tristeza el dolor que ese hombre manifiesta a través de sus palabras. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Alguna vez tuve un nombre, pero nunca mas he sido llamado así. Existió quien me identificara como tal, pero en este mundo todos perdimos ese derecho…inclusive yo. Nos limitamos a números sin vida. Solo vivimos para servirle, siempre teniendo como prioridad desear el mismo destino de quienes ya no existen en otros mundos. Él rige. Nada en este universo es vida sin él eliminarla. Ha esperado tanto para de nuevo interferir con las líneas del tiempo solo para eliminar a quien pudiese representar la única salvación para una nueva era. Pero yo quiero confiar en quien fuese la legendaria guerrera lunar. Todo lo que sucedió fue porque así estaba escrito. Y si lo que quieres es ayudarnos…protege a quien desea protegerte."

Él camino hacia donde ella anteriormente se había detenido. Con suavidad trazo los nombres inscritos en aquel árbol con sus dedos. Al levantar su rostro de más su capucha cayó. Sailor Moon pudo ver su cabello corto y oscuro ser descubierto. "¿Quién eres tú?" Él no respondió. Al terminar sus dedos de trazar aquellos nombres, su palma se extendió sobre lo escrito. Una luz blanca hizo iluminar parte del tronco formando una puerta de diferentes colores.

"Siempre supe que este momento llegaría. Sacrifique todo para poder llevarlos de nuevo a tu hogar. A cambio, lo único que puedo pedirte es que no permitas que esto suceda de nuevo. Siempre tuve confianza en quien pudo cambiar la vida de muchos. Cuando regreses a tu tiempo entenderás lo que ahora no entiendes. Él significa todo por lo que yo sacrificaría al universo infinito. Pero tú significas esa razón para que pueda suceder."

Con mas preguntas que respuestas, Sailor Moon de nuevo miro a su alrededor. "¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Sailor Moon?" Su voz fue cortante y dolorosa. Temía que se le respondiera lo peor. "¿Qué es lo que va a suceder en mi tiempo?" Desesperaba. "¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar esto?" De nuevo dudo. "¿Por qué me ayudas…Quien eres tú?"

"Nadie." Ambos voltearon. "Él no es nadie." Sailor Moon pudo identificar al recién llegado por la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo detrás de aquel antifaz.

"¿Qué esperas?" Su salvador volteo a verla. "¡Vete!" Ella comenzó a retroceder, pero dudaba en si entrar a aquel portal o no. Pudo escuchar la desesperación en su voz y verlo en su expresión corporal. "¡Vete!" De nuevo le exigió al ver al recién llegado comenzar a caminar por el hermoso camino que trazaban aquellas rosas que oscurecían a su paso.

"Creí que este lugar había sido eliminado. ¿Has desafiado mis órdenes al mantenerlo con vida?" Deliberadamente desvió su camino para pisotear la hermosura de lo que para el otro hombre significaba mucho. "Tan cobarde como siempre, Sailor Moon. Se que no deseas atravesar ese portal sin antes recibir respuestas. Yo te daré respuestas."

"¡Vete!" Le grito su salvador. Sailor Moon se paralizo. Quería respuestas, todas las que él no le respondió cuando ella preguntaba, pero a la vez temía a esa misma desesperación que él mostraba al pedirle que se fuera. Las risas del hombre que despedazaba cada rosa a su paso le lleno de temor. "¡Vete y nunca mires hacia lo que dejes atrás!" El hombre que arriesgo todo por salvarla le tomo el brazo y comenzó a llevarla hacia el portal que él mismo había dicho significaba su salvación. Pero sin ella habérselo propuesto forcejeo un poco, tirando sin haberlo notado del antifaz que ocultaba ese rostro misterioso.

El rostro de ese hombre fue descubierto en su totalidad, algo a lo que ella no pudo moverse. Por los que fueron vagos segundos ambos se detuvieron. Los ojos de la Sailor no se permitían apartarlos de él. De nuevo vagamente él pudo sonreír. "¿S – Seiya?"

"Ahora que lo sabes…no permitas que la historia se repita…cuida de él tanto como él desea cuidarte." La empujo. La Sailor grito al sentir la fuerza con la que él la obligo a irse. Antes de poder destruir el portal, su brazo fue detenido por quien significa terror en ese mundo.

"Eres un estúpido. Sabes que con ella pudiste obtener la fuerza que se te fue arrebatada y aun así la dejaste ir." Rió. "Pero me favorece. Los encontrare y cuando lo haga los destruiré como lo hice en esta y otras vidas."

"No si lo puedo impedir." El hombre que Sailor Moon pudo identificar como Seiya arrebato su brazo del otro, dispuesto a todo por destruir ese portal pero el hombre delante de él no mostraba gesto alguno.

"Epsilon Indi no te reconoce más como su soberano, su poder fue destruido junto con todo lo que cediste. Me temes…te temes a ti mismo." Bajo su capucha y retiro su antifaz revelando también su rostro y la enorme cicatriz que le atraviesa. "Puedes mirarte por ultima vez." Pero el hombre delante de él no lo hizo, no lo miro. Tomo con fuerza su potente arma y apunto hacia el portal. Pero su rostro deliberadamente fue girado hacia su espejo. Sus ojos mostraron su dolor. "Por siempre seré el único."

La espada que había atravesado el corazón del hombre que arriesgo todo por salvar esa vida fue retirada. Él cayó. "É – Él…te detendrá."

El hombre victorioso tomo de nuevo su antifaz para cubrir aquella cicatriz. "No lo dudo, pero para eso estoy aquí…para impedirlo." Miro el portal. "Hoy y siempre…que viva el rey." Rió burlándose al atravesarlo.

_Seiya_. Sonrió. Recordó cuando era llamado de esa manera. Fueron momentos imborrables. Su vida real fue tal y como siempre deseo que fuera. Ante sus ojos apareció esa luz que siempre deseo volver a ver. "P – por fin…s – soy libre…"

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

No se si esperaban algo así o no, si no tenían ni idea me alegro mucho porque me gusta sorprenderlos y si esperaban algo así también me alegro porque eso significa que les gusta imaginar mucho. n.n Cualquiera que haya sido la reacción espero que les haya gustado el capi. Yo creo que por ser hasta ahora mi única historia intentare actualizarla rapidito.

¡Hey! Muchas gracias por todos sus lindisimos reviews y por todo el apoyo que le dan a una chica que hacen feliz. n.n

_**Serenity**_ • _**Kou**_


	3. Inopinado

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**III**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**INOPINADO**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"_¿Seiya?"_

Después de la puerta ser tocada un par de veces y sin ella responder, Serena finalmente salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto fue regresada a la realidad. "¡Princesa!" Una mujer entro y corrió hacia ella. "Por favor, no debería estar de pie. Aun esta muy débil." Suavemente le tomo el brazo para alejarla del bacón.

"Serena." Murmuro ella al soltar su brazo sin rudeza. Al ver el rostro confuso de la mujer lo repitió de nuevo. "Me llamo Serena."

"Oh, lo lamento." Una vez dejando ir el brazo con el que pretendía ayudarla a regresar a la cama, la mujer reverencio. "Se nos había instruido que usted es la sucesora al trono lunar, princesa Serenity."

A pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza, Serena logro obsequiar una ligera sonrisa. "Lo soy." De ahí no deseaba decir más. Su lesionada cabeza y la venda que le cubre la parte superior le incomodaban lo suficiente para no plantear una conversación de momento. "¿D – Donde estoy?" Regreso la mirada a través del bacón. Las tres lunas que le hechizan pudieron mantenerla ahí a pesar de su voluntad, no que tuviera una de momento.

"Kinmoku." Si Serena hubiese podido sorprenderse lo hubiera echo. No que lo necesitara. Por alguna extraña sensación imagino obtener esa respuesta de su yo interno. "Nuestra majestad imperial, Princesa Kakyuu, desea una conferencia con usted." Serena asintió. En realidad no entendió y no quiso entender. Su adolorida cabeza giraba junto con todo a su alrededor. "Mi nombre es Lyn y seré su asistenta personal." Serena de nuevo intento obsequiar una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Desde que pudo abrir las puertillas del bacón, sus ojos se enfocaron no solo en la extravagancia de un mundo ajeno al suyo pero también en las lejanías de los diferentes jardines de olivos que rodean el palacio. "¿Qué es eso?" La mujer que se identifico como Lyn se acerco a observar lo que se le señalaba.

"Lugar prohibido." Serena la miro. La mujer pareció entender la pregunta en el rostro de la joven princesa. "Ordenes directas de la princesa. Nadie sabe lo que ese lugar oculta." Al darse cuenta que quizás había dicho algo de más, Lyn reverencio enseguida. "Se me ha encomendado hacer de su estadía en Kinmoku la mas placentera posible. Por favor no dude en llamarme en cuanto necesite algo." Serena asintió de nuevo no prestando atención a lo que se le decía. "Con permiso, princesa." Lyn salio de la habitación que se le había concedido a Serena.

A pesar de estar conciente que ella nunca ha tenido buen sentido de la orientación y de que últimamente todo lo que hacia lo lograba con grandes esfuerzos, nunca deseo estar lejos de su hogar. Quería que sus amigas estuvieran ahí y el pensar en su bienestar le agobiaba aun más, causándole más dolor a su lesionada cabeza. _"Darien."_ Si existía alguien que pudiese consolar su también aturdido corazón, ese alguien era él. Ante todo lo que continúa angustiándole, sus ojos no dejaban de centrarse en aquel lugar que se le había descrito como prohibido.

De nuevo tres toques a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. No respondió. Sabía que no deseaba ser descortés pero el terrible dolor no le permitirá mantener una conversación. Volteo a esperar que quien se encontrase del otro lado de esa puerta se marchara. Pero para su contradicción, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

El hombre que atravesó sin permiso cerró detrás de él enseguida. "Lo siento, imagine que continuabas dormida." Ella movió la cabeza negando estarlo. "B – Bienvenida a Kinmoku." Serena, sin esta vez querer fingirlo, sonrió agradeciendo. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Lo estoy. Incluso tengo hambre ahora mismo." Él rió. "¿No me crees?"

"Te creo, te creo." Borro al segundo la misma sonrisa con la que pretendía darle la bienvenida. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Al esa pregunta haber llegado a sus oídos, Serena lo miro detenidamente. La expresión misteriosa de aquel hombre al que le arrebato su antifaz no existía en quien continuaba acercándose hasta recargar ambos codos sobre el balaustre del bacón. "¿Me extrañaste demasiado que no puedes dejar de verme?" Bromeo mientras observaba las mismas lunas que ella hacia minutos atrás.

"Eres antipático." Intento fingir molestia, pero muy dentro continuaba intentando buscar alguna similitud con quien, hasta ahora, continúa siendo un misterio. Aun no tenia claro si había sido una obra macabra de su malherida cabeza. Solo por instinto, por sentirse segura, se acerco un poco para pellizcar el hombro de Seiya.

"¡Ouch!" Rompiendo el contacto con su maravilloso mundo bajó el rostro para verla y llevar su mano al hombro. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Alegre de haber encontrado la respuesta que buscaba, Serena sonrió satisfecha. "Por haber entrado a mi habitación sin mi permiso. En casa no te basto con verme desde mi bacón." Al igual que él lo había echo anteriormente recargo ambos brazos para mejor soporte. "Es hermoso." Suspiro refiriéndose al maravilloso planeta. "Es aun mas hermoso de lo que me hubiese imaginado."

"Lo se." Con gran orgullo pudo sonreír ante sus propios pensamientos. "Serán siempre tres estrellas las que le den vida propia al reino Imperial Cercis."

"Eres extraño. Tu rostro cambio cuando mencionaste eso. Pero no importa, siempre fuiste extraño y muy antipático." Seiya rió. "Así como burlón." Lo escucho reír sin querer prestarle atención del todo. Su mirada de nuevo se concentro en aquella lejanía que parecía llamarle. "¿Qué es eso?" Señalo lo mismo con lo que sorprendió a Lyn.

Seiya borro su sonrisa al ver lo que ella señalaba. Aquel lugar rocoso podía llamar a cualquiera. "Oh…" Lo pensó detenidamente antes de dar una respuesta insegura. "…Es la parte desierta de Kinmoku. Su dimensión es impresionante. No pensare en hablarte de números porque se que no entenderías."

"¡Oye! Para tu información pienso aprender mucho para ser una buena reina para mi Darien."

"¡Que bien!" Le aplaudió siendo bromista. "Ahí mismo existe el lugar mas hermoso de la galaxia."

"¿Eh, el lugar mas hermoso?" Él asintió. "¿Qué es?" Curioseando regreso la mirada a aquel lugar.

"Es la muerte." Serena salto al escuchar esa palabra. Seiya no pudo verla ya que continuaba observando todo menos a ella. "¿Quieres ir?" Volteo hacia ella, sonriendo.

"¿Estas loco?" Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "¿Acaso quieres matarme?"

"Solo quiero que lo conozcas. Quien logre atravesar todas esas pruebas tendrá el privilegio de conocer el lugar más hermoso de la galaxia. Al menos eso es lo que he escuchado."

"¿Y tu ya lo conociste?' Él negó con la cabeza. "¿Tienes miedo de ir solo?" De nuevo él solo respondió con la cabeza. Asintió. "¿Tú, tienes miedo?" Rió. "¿Quien lo diría? Espera a que se lo diga a tus fans."

"Pero si tu vas conmigo ya no tendría miedo. Te transformas, acabas con los malos y seguimos nuestro camino. Es una invitación única en la vida. Además, nadie se atrevería a hacerte enojar. Eres temida por algunos aquí." Susurro queriendo que eso quedara entre ellos.

"¿Temida yo?" Él asintió. "¿Qué puede ser tan interesante que desees ir conmigo?"

"No lo se, fuiste tu quien pregunto por ese lugar. Además si vamos el poder de nuestro amor lo vencerá todo. ¿Quieres tomar esa prueba?"

"¿Amor? ¿Cual amor? ¡Argh! Seiya, realmente eres un –" Calló en cuanto Seiya le cubrió la boca. Al verlo, él coloco el índice de su otra mano sobre sus labios indicándole silencio.

La puerta de nuevo fue tocada. Seiya camino aun cubriendo los labios de Serena hasta poder esconder a ambos detrás de una de las puertas. "¿Princesa?" Serena pudo identificar esa voz como la de Lyn.

Al darse cuenta que no había más que pared en su camino, Seiya bajo el rostro hacia ella. "¿Quieres quedarte aquí a escuchar una aburrida conversación con princesa Kakyuu o quieres adentrarte a tu primera aventura única en Kinmoku, conmigo?" Le susurro al oído. Ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse. "Si decides quedarte me iré enseguida."

Serena, aun con sus labios cubiertos, observo aquel lugar que había sido descrito como las lejanías de Kinmoku y de nuevo miro a la entrada del bacón escuchando ser llamada ya dentro de la habitación. Con Seiya abrazándola mientras cubría sus labios, sus mejillas enfurecieron en cuanto al bajar el rostro vio su brazo atravesar su abdomen para mantenerla cerca. Asintió señalando su primera aventura en Kinmoku.

Seiya sonrió mirando por todos lados buscando la manera más rápida de bajar por el bacón.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿A esto le llamas el mejor lugar de la galaxia?" Serena se sentó sobre una roca abatida. "Estoy agotada. Ni siquiera se porque te hice caso." Intento un poco calmar el dolor de sus agotadas piernas. A su cabeza también regreso aquel intenso dolor. "Quiero regresar." Protesto.

"Si, creo que tienes razón." También cansado, Seiya término sentándose junto a ella. Pero hubo un problema y enseguida su mirada lo delato.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada." Se puso de pie. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor algo que le fuera familiar. Al sentir la mirada de Serena sobre él, Seiya termino dándose por vencido. "Estamos perdidos."

"¡Perdidos!" Salto al instante. "Todo es tu culpa, dijiste que seria una aventura divertida y lo único que –" Enmudeció en cuanto él evadió su mirar. "¿Y si nos perdemos para siempre?" Comenzó a gimotear. "¿Y si muero aquí tan joven y hermosa? Aun necesito saber como están mis amigas, Darien, todos."

"Espera aquí, no te vayas."

Serena estuvo por detenerlo pero Seiya fue rápido al caminar detrás de las enormes rocas que les rodeaban. "Si…" Se sentó de nuevo. "…como si tuviera algún lugar a donde ir." Por vagos segundos cerro los ojos, queriendo alejar el terrible panorama deshabitado en el que se encontraba. Ahora entendía porque ese lugar era prohibido y cuanto deseaba no haber sido tan curiosa.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar y obtener algún tipo de información de sus amigas y Darien seria feliz. Estaba olvidando querer contactarlos o preguntar como poder hacerlo. Así también estaba olvidado todo por lo que ha pasado antes de llegar ahí. Sus piernas no olvidan lo que ella esta intentando así como su cabeza.

"Serena."

Serena abrió los ojos ante el llamado. Mismos ojos que intentaron no cerrarse para parpadear. "¿D – Darien?" Corrió hacia él a abrazarlo. "Estas bien." Sonrió aferrándose a él. "Creí que no te vería por un largo tiempo."

"Vámonos de aquí, Serena." Le pidió correspondiendo el abrazo. Ella estuvo por responder pero por alguna extraña razón sus labios no se movieron. "Solo vine por ti." El conforte que esas palabras le causaron la hizo sonreír, pero a pesar de eso no podía encontrar esas palabras necesarias.

Serena se separo. Asintió enseguida. "Buscare a Seiya para –" Como si algo le hubiese golpeado de nuevo lo miro. "Darien, ¿Cómo es que tu –?"

"Por favor." Serena giro al escuchar la voz ronca de un tercero. Al verlo, su mirada fue una totalmente inesperada, sorpresiva, atónita. "Ayúdame." Lo miro por varios segundos más. Le era imposible pensar que él estuviera ahí. Eso no tenía sentido alguno. "Por favor." Le suplico por segunda vez aquel hombre que ella pudo identificar como un muy lejano Seiya.

"Vamos, creo que encontré el camino." Serena de nuevo giro hacia su costado. "¿Te sientes bien?" Seiya llego frente a ella. "Palideciste." Le toco la frente. "Creo que encontré el camino de regreso." Serena continuo mirándolo atónita. Giro en su propio eje al encontrarse con nadie más que con él. "¿Sucede algo?"

Quería ella preguntar donde estaba Darien y por qué aquel hombre aprecio de nuevo frente a ella. Pero termino bajando el rostro. Claramente su lesionada cabeza estaba jugando con ella. Algo que ella no hubiese querido dejar ir. "Si, vamos." Lo siguió. En su rostro mostraba la decepción que no necesitaba decir con palabras. ¿Por qué aquel hombre no salía de su cabeza? Obviamente Darien es todo lo que necesita tener en ese momento, ¿Pero aquel hombre? Lo peor de todo era no estar segura de decírselo a quien ahora sigue. "¿Seiya?" Él paro. "Um… no, nada." Continuaron.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Tengo hambre, sueño y me duele la cabeza." Serena se tiro sobre la nada. "Quiero regresar." Comenzó a quejarse. Seiya también se detuvo, él también estaba cansado y decírselo solo complicaría su mal humor. "Dijiste que sabias el camino de regreso. Quiero hablar con princesa Kakyuu para que me regrese a casa."

"Eso es imposible." Le respondió sentándose a su lado. La mirada que ella le dio fue suficiente para él. "Nuestro único portal para poder tener comunicación con el planeta Tierra fue destruido. Tomaría demasiado tiempo viajar en lo infinito aparte de ser muy peligroso, podrías perderte por siempre."

"Alguien tendrá que regresarme a casa algún día." Su rostro angustiado decía todo lo que sus cortas respuestas no podían. "Yo no quiero permanecer el resto de mi vida sin mi Da–" Calló al ver el rostro eludido con el que Seiya observaba todo menos a ella. "Lo siento."

"No tienes por qué. Te entiendo. Cuando estuvimos en tu planeta, lo único que deseaba era poder regresar aquí. ¿Puedes ver el por que?" Así sin verla, así mismo no espero respuesta. "Pero nunca te–_los_ olvidamos."

"Eres extraño. Pienso que a veces continuas siendo el mismo pero de momento cambias. Es como si –" Enmudeció no segura de continuar. Después de todo su mente aun no asimilaba muy bien los acontecimientos recién ocurridos. Quizás la extraña es ella. "No importa." Sonrió al verlo hacer lo mismo.

"Vamos, no quiero pasar aquí la noche." Se levanto extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a lo mismo. "A menos que tu discretamente estés deseándolo." Serena frunció el ceño en cuanto estuvo por tomar su mano. Opto por levantarse por si sola. Seiya rió ante su expresión. "Sabes que aquí no hay nadie que te lo prohíba, puedes decirlo."

"¿Decir qué?" Se mantuvo de pie frente a él, dispuesta a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Él no respondió, tan solo continuo esperando a que ella lo siguiera. Ese acto la llevo a recordar a quien había hecho lo mismo después de su liberación, si es que realmente existió alguna. Lo siguió.

Serena no sabia descifrar si su incomodidad era por verlo caminar frente a ella tan serio o por el silencio que ambos guardaban. O quizás, solo quizás, solo por estar ahí…solos. Algo en él era diferente y ni siquiera sabía como poder describirlo. Tampoco se atrevía a mencionarlo. Nunca hubiese imaginado lo mucho que sus piernas resistirían sin proponérselo. Al levantar el rostro las tres lunas parecían seguirla, tal y como la suya propia en casa. Cuanto anhelaba estar de regreso en su hogar. Seiya continuaba sin esperar a ver si ella seguía. Él parecía también estar en su propio mundo. Un mundo en el que ella quedo atrás.

"¡Seiya!" Él paro. "¡Mira, allá!" Emocionada por imaginar estar viendo su salida comenzó a saltar alegremente. Pero él no estaba seguro de que fuera el camino correcto. "Vamos, no pongas esa cara." Lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo. Él caminaba no muy seguro de dejarse llevar, después de todo no podía encontrar alguna familiaridad con el camino que habían recorrido anteriormente. Pero aun así permitió que ella continuara tomando su mano.

Serena llego a un alto pero fue al ver lo que ocultaban las enormes rocas que anteriormente imagino la llevaría por el camino correcto. Suspiro fascinada ante lo que se encontraba frente a ellos. Soltó de inmediato la mano de Seiya para poder caminar hacia el pequeño pero divino jardín de olivos que mostraba magnificencia dentro de lo insípido, aburrido y desierto que ese lugar le había mostrado.

"Puede que este sea el lugar al que se referían, pero no entiendo que tiene este lugar que pueda ser diferente a los jardines que rodean el palacio. Vamos, será mejor que sigamos." Esta vez fue él quien tomo su mano para llevarla de nuevo por donde caminaban anteriormente.

Pero antes de que Serena pudiera dar el primer paso algo extraño capto su atención. "Espera." Apretó su mano para detenerlo, tampoco queriendo quedarse sola y perderse por siempre. "¿Qué es eso?" Señalo el centro del jardín, una pequeña roca diferente a todas las que ya ha visto. Una roca blanca.

Seiya se llevo una mano a la frente en el momento que Serena lo soltó y camino en dirección a lo que había llamado su atención. Sin mas remedio la siguió, no queriendo tampoco dejarla sola. Serena se acerco lentamente a la pequeña extravagancia. Seiya llego al instante detrás de ella. "Mmh, quizás esto era a lo que muchos se referían como el lugar mas hermoso de la galaxia." Miro a su alrededor. "Pero yo no veo la diferencia, solo por esta roca blanca. Es algo nunca antes visto en lo infinito."

"Pero eso es…" Seiya se inclino al ella señalar lo que reposaba sobre la roca. "¡Es hermoso!" Sus ojos brillaron y sus manos se tomaron entre si exclamando la belleza del objeto que Seiya se atrevió a tomar.

"Mmh, no parece el objeto mas hermoso de la galaxia. Ni siquiera se porque creí en las tonterías que se decían de este lugar." Después de examinar sin mucha importancia lo que había tomado y sin querer permanecer ahí por más tiempo, Seiya levanto la mano dispuesto a tirarlo.

"¡No!" Serena le detuvo la mano. "Yo lo quiero."

Seiya la miro dudoso. No era exactamente lo que esperaba ella dijera, pero después de todo lo que ya han caminado y tomando en cuenta que la saco de su habitación sin ella sentirse del todo bien, no quería que ella se quedara con una mala impresión. Además haber caminado tanto para regresar con las manos vacías no seria del todo agradable. "¿Lo quieres?" Ella asintió. "Esta bien, si lo quieres…" Se inclino para tomarle la mano, la cual ella extendió al instante, y coloco el anillo en su anular como si se tratase de nada más que de un objeto cualquiera, un recuerdo. "…Ahí lo tienes." Tomo esa misma mano para llevarla a la salida. "Ahora vámonos, posiblemente me estén buscando en el palacio y a ti también."

Complacida, Serena sonrió al ver aquella extravagancia brillar en su anular.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Serena levanto sus piernas lo más alto que pudo. Sus pies ardían y en ese instante no deseaba nada más que dormir, quizás comer también, pero el sueño comenzaba a abatirla completamente. Mentalmente continuaba culpando a Seiya por haberla hecho caminar tanto, pero cuando pudieron encontrar el camino hacia el palacio nuevamente fue el momento más hermoso de todos. Algo había dicho también de la visita de princesa Kakyuu, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para prestar atención.

Al bajar el rostro sin querer sus ojos se fijaron en la hermosura que decora su mano. Levanto el brazo para mejor inspección. Sabía que no era un rubí pero parecía uno por el color, lo seguro era que la piedra era más hermosa que uno. Pero lo que la hechizo fue la argolla de cristal puro. Después de examinar por varios segundos más, su rostro cambio a uno sorpresivo. ¡La mano! Con ese anillo ahí pareciera que…

"Princesa." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de Lyn junto con el tocar a la puerta. Serena se levanto de inmediato y corrió a la puerta.

Abrió.

No imagino que en cuanto lo hiciera, detrás de Lyn, se encontrara la regente de ese planeta. "Princesa Kakyuu." Susurro sonriendo. La mujer que correspondió a esa sonrisa con una propia se acerco a ella e hizo una reverencia, algo que para Serena fue sorpresivo. "Princesa."

"Es un honor tenerte con nosotros. Gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación. Supe de todo lo que sucedió con el único portal con el que manteníamos contacto con el planeta Tierra, pero queremos solucionarlo tan rápido como sea posible para que pue –" Enmudeció en cuanto bajo el rostro levemente. Ese algo en la mano de quien fuese invitada en su planeta logro enmudecer a la princesa. "Quisiera que no fuera indiscreción pero…" Dudo. "¿C – Como es que obtuviste esa sortija?"

"¿Esta?" Serena sonrió levantando la mano. "Oh, Seiya me la obsequio de recue–"

"No." La interrumpió súbitamente. "Nunca nadie ha podido lograr obtenerla. Por generaciones se creyó desaparecida porque simples mortales temían a su hermosura. En la antigüedad hubo quien deseo crear una unión que representara el brillo de las estrellas." Vagamente pudo obsequiarle una sonrisa. "Ustedes no debieron –" Continuar significaría arruinar el que a pesar de las miradas tendría que significar un momento memorable. "Us – Ustedes se casaron, Serena."

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

Vaya, nunca me imagine casarlos en el tercer capitulo, aunque haya sido sin ellos quererlo, pero así es esto. Si es que tienen preguntas, lo cual espero que si, diré que todo tiene su momento.

Por cierto, en verdad yo siempre he dicho lo muchísimo que me encanta compartir con ustedes mis emociones a través de mis historias. Creo que nunca lo he dicho y este es el momento para hacerlo…

_**¡**__**Mis fics no son la gran cosa!**_** ò.ó** Existen montones de historias mejores que las mías.

No soy autora, ni escritora, solo soy alguien común y corriente que intenta motivarles a continuar amando Sailor Moon.

Es estúpido e irreal tener esa inmensa cantidad de hits en un solo día y más cuando las historias fueron terminadas hace meses. Sinceramente yo me desvelo por poder terminar un capitulo cualquiera, de una historia cualquiera, de una chica cualquiera, sinceramente… ¡Cualquier puede hacerlo!

Y para quien este robando mis historias…que poca capacidad se puede tener para no intentar sentirse orgulloso de lo propio. Amo mis historias y entristezco al pensar que mi trabajo se tira a la basura de esa manera.

¡Gracias a todos los que realmente siempre me motivan con sus lindos reviews!

:-(

**.•. **_**Serenity**__**Kou**_** .•.**


	4. Imprevisto

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**IV**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**IMPREVISTO**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"¿C – casada?" Era broma. Serena comenzó a reír. Desde que llego ahí, sin aun saber como, nunca imagino poder reír de esa manera. Había olvidado reír desde que comenzó a imaginar que problemas ajenos le agobiaban. "¿Y con Seiya?" Eso le causo inclinarse por el dolor, pero no podía parar de reír. De momento sintió que los que considero problemas se esfumaban con las lágrimas de risa que comenzaban a brotar. Tuvo que retroceder hasta tirarse en la cama, no podía parar.

Con una mirada, Kakyuu instruyo a la única testigo de esa desesperación salir de la habitación. Lyn reverencio cumpliendo la orden. "Estoy segura que no fue un error." Ella opto por no moverse, simplemente se mantuvo de pie observando la escena.

La risa comenzaba a parar, pero las lagrimas no. Serena enterró su rostro entre las almohadas. "¿Cómo voy a estar casada…y con Seiya?" Se pregunto ahogando sus palabras. Kakyuu observo, pero a diferencia de Serena, la soberana del imperio Cercis veía mas allá de esas lagrimas. Vagamente quiso sonreír por también imaginar que se trataría de algún error, pero no pudo. Serena se levanto inesperadamente. "¡Ni siquiera dije si!" Extendió ambos brazos mostrando su desesperación. "Nadie se casa sin decir 'si' antes. Nadie se casa sin una hermosa boda y un vestido largo, como siempre soñé que me casaría con mi Darien."

Darien.

El nombre la hizo sacudir más de una vez la cabeza. Eso iba más allá de ser una simple pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. "¿Fue un error, princesa?" Kakyuu la atrajo a la realidad. Apáticamente, Serena giro hacia ella. "¿Lo fue?" Mientras ella esperaba por una respuesta, Serena se daba miles mentalmente. "¿Lo quieres?"

"¡No!" Serena cubrió sus labios enseguida. "F – Fue un error…simple equivocación." Al instante removió el anillo de su mano. "Solo un error." Se acerco a la princesa pensante. "Nunca me atrevería a hacer sufrir a Darien." Quiso entregarle la extravagancia, pero Kakyuu no lo tomo. "Seiya no es con quien siempre anhele pasar el resto de mi vida." Continúo esperando a que esa sortija fuera tomada.

Kakyuu asintió quizás entendiendo lo que se le transmitía con palabras. Sin tomar lo que Serena quería entregarle, la soberana camino hacia el bacón. La noche en su planeta era una de esas tantas que tanto anhelo. Las lunas guardianas de Kinmoku le otorgaban vida al astro. Le otorgaban vida a ella. "Serena." Con esa voz pacifica que puede calmar tempestades, Kakyuu le llamo al poder sentir su presencia detrás de ella. "Existieron pruebas…" Levanto el rostro y sonreírle a su mundo. "…y tu decidiste quedarte con Seiya."

Serena sin acercarse más, bajo el rostro y abrió su puño. La sortija había desaparecido. Había sido hermosa, había llegado a impresionarla, pero internamente agradecía el desvanecimiento. "Yo nunca podría quedarme con Seiya." Camino hacia el costado de Kakyuu. "Amo mi vida y al hombre que me acompaña a complementarla." Bajo el rostro. "Lo siento."

"Si lo que deseas es regresar a tu planeta, pediré que se hagan los arreglos necesarios para que así sea." Esa era ella, comprensiva y pacifica. A pesar de que internamente pedía demasiado. Bajo levemente el rostro. "Pero hagas lo que hagas y vayas a donde vayas, nada podrá despedazar el poder de las estrellas." Señalo su mano.

Serena bajo el rostro al habérsele señalado. "¡Ah!" Salto al levantar la mano. "¿C - Cómo sucedió eso?" Apretó los puños al aquella sortija continuar en ella. "¡Yo no acepte!" Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. "Yo no quiero esto. Yo no quiero estar sin Darien." Vagamente sonrió. "Me perdería." Susurro. "Nunca me atrevería a traicionarlo, aunque eso signifique ir en contra del poder de sus estrellas. Seiya me ayudo mucho cuando mas lo necesite…pero no veo necesario agradecerle casándome con él. Estoy segura que él pensara lo mismo. Él y yo…somos grandes amigos."

De nuevo Kakyuu asintió queriendo transmitir su entendimiento. "Me gustaría ayudarte." Serena levanto el rostro. "Seiya es tan especial para mi como lo es para ti." Borro el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro desconsolado de la princesa lunar. "Él ha sido fuerte. Todo lo que ha dado ha sido un sacrificio para él." Señalo una de las lunas que iluminan la noche kinmokuseina. "Nuestro reino Cercis pudo ser revivido con la ayuda de la estrella gloria, pero para ser creada se necesito la luz de las estrellas; mis estrellas." Deshago un suspiro. "Pero si ellas desaparecían también lo harían las tres lunas que protegen Kinmoku, lo que significaría la destrucción de esperanza para toda vida en nuestro planeta." La miro. "Fue su decisión. La apariencia que adoptaron en tu planeta fue nuestra última esperanza, de esa manera podían resplandecer ambos." Bajo el rostro evadiendo el de ella. "Nada volvió a ser lo mismo."

Serena no estaba entendiendo, lo único que ella quería era saber como romper ese lazo que la unía a ese mismo hombre. Pero de momento algo le golpeo de regreso a la realidad. Al pensarlo detenidamente pudo recordar lo que le había dicho a Seiya. ¿Podría ser eso lo que ella veía diferente? Existía algo diferente y ese algo podía ser… ¿Tristeza? "¿Por qué me dice esto ahora?" No era que no le importara, era pensar que su prioridad ahora era volver a sentirse feliz.

Kakyuu de nuevo levanto el rostro observando solo una luna. "Se necesita un cuerpo astral para poder continuar viviendo. Lo encontraron." Sin poder resistirlo, la princesa que daba su mejor esfuerzo por ser fuerte sonrió de nuevo sin darse cuenta que con esas sonrisas solo mostraba aun mas su desconsuelo. "Fueron estrellas hostiles. Ellos realmente demostraron que su voluntad por permanecer en este planeta era mayor. Obtuvieron una estrella guardiana en cuanto demostraron ese poder interno. Su nombre era Shiva."

Cansada y desesperada por no querer entender mas de lo que su mente le permitía, Serena llevo de nuevo ambas manos a su cabeza. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?" Señalo su anular.

De nuevo Kakyuu solo se limito a sonreír. "No me lo quites, Serena." Sollozo sin haberlo deseado. "No me arrebates la vida que se le otorga a este planeta, pero sobre todo…a mi."

"Yo no –"

"Seria un honor para mi que pudieses acompañarnos en la cena de esta noche. Será al amanecer que mi prometido arribara y me gustaría que también pudieras acompañarnos a ese recibimiento." Le tomo la mano calidamente. "Seria imposible dejar de tener comunicación con el planeta Tierra así que ese camino volverá a abrirse en cuanto menos lo imaginemos. Pero en ese tiempo… ¿Por qué no conoces un poco mas nuestro hermoso hogar?" Intento mantener esa sonrisa en ella. "Quizás puedas descubrir cosas inimaginables." Termino dando media vuelta dejando a Serena sola en ese bacón.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Era demasiado esperar. Yaten y Taiki se miraron por segunda vez. El rostro de la que aun continuaba siendo su princesa no podía decir más de lo que ya había dicho con esa afligida mirada. "¿No seria mejor decírselo, princesa?" Yaten cruzo los brazos. "Después de todo no seria bueno verla sufrir."

"Todo será a su debido tiempo, Vishnu." Ella parecía también estar cansada, se le veía a través de su lamentable mirada. "Antes de que ella decida irse tendrá que conocer lo que realmente es vivir sin sus seres queridos." Pareció impacientar de momento, pero fue intrascendente en su rostro sonriente.

"¿Esta siendo un castigo?" Pregunto Taiki levantando el rostro. "Ella nos devolvió la paz de una nueva vida. Hará de todo por regresar con sus seres queridos. ¿Es un castigo para ambos?"

Kakyuu lo miro. Ellos también pensaban lo mismo. Esa fue la misma pregunta que Seiya le hizo cuando estuvo por salir del palacio. "No lo se." Y así también fue la misma respuesta que le dio. "No lo se, Brahma." Inclino el rostro para evadir los dos delante de ella. "Quizás lo es." Silencio por varios segundos. "Pero también esta siendo el mío."

Yaten y Taiki se miraron de nuevo. "¿Existe alguna posibilidad de poder ayudarla?" Yaten se levanto. "Ella terminara recurriendo a todo. Estamos seguros que usted tiene esa respuesta."

"La hay." Sonrió complacida. "Y esa respuesta se la he dado solo a él."

**o**

* * *

**o**

Serena finalmente se dio por vencida. Le agobiaba caminar tanto como le dolía más no saber por donde iba ni hacia donde se dirigía. Se dejo caer sobre el frió jaspe que guiaban los pasillos. Todo lo que siempre quiso se vio derrumbado ante sus ojos en cuanto bajo el rostro para que su mano le recordase el por qué del dolor en su desconsolado corazón.

Había sucedido tanto en tan poco. No sabía exactamente si estaba siendo algún tipo de castigo por haber deseado viajar a ese mismo lugar. Pero nunca deseo hacerlo sin sus amigas, sin Darien. ¿Y si realmente eso era verdad? Suspiro. ¿Si por siempre esa sortija la persigue recordándole esto? Ella solo quería poder regresar el tiempo y nunca haber pedido a sus amigas ese viaje.

"…_No permitas que esto se repita."_

Aquella frase golpeo su mente cruelmente. Aun miles de preguntas la querían enloquecer. No estaba segura de lo que vivió fue real. Solo quería despertar. Quería que alguien la golpeara para que despertara de esa alucinación. Deseaba saber que era lo que se le pidió no se repitiera, si es que había alguna razón lógica.

"Princesa." Serena levanto el rostro para encontrarse con el preocupado de Lyn. "La he estado buscando para guiarla al comedor."

"Lyn." Serena se levanto enseguida. "¿Podrías tú guiarme hacia la habitación de Seiya?" La mujer delante de ella la miro confundida. "Por favor, ¿Podrías?" Le tomo ambas manos en petición, acto que sorprendió a la mujer. "Por favor."

Lyn retrocedió ante el contacto de la princesa, algo nunca antes visto en su reino. "Supongo que tiene derecho."

"¿Eh?"

Lyn asintió al ver el rostro confuso de Serena. "Todo el reino se ha enterado de la mejor noticia hasta el momento. Princesa, nadie hubiese sido mejor recibida que usted. El reino entero celebra esa unión." Sonrió. Pero Serena no pudo hacerlo. "Es increíble el poder de su amor. Ha llegado a iluminar su vida." Junto ambas manos, soñolienta. "Es una leyenda."

"Pero yo no –" Era cansancio. Estaba segura de no poder pelear con todos los que le dijeran algo similar. "Creo que…gracias." No fue una sonrisa, fue simplemente un gesto cualquiera para desear olvidar la felicitación. "¿Podrías llevarme?" Lyn asintió sin borrar la enorme sonrisa que Serena se negó.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Antes de dar media vuelta para dejar a Serena en la entrada de uno de los tantos pasillos que ya han recorrido, Lyn le reverencio aun sonriente. No era necesario preguntar más ya que existía una sola puerta al final del camino. "¿Necesita algo mas, princesa?" Serena negó al momento. "¿Desea que regrese?" No recibió respuesta. Serena se perdió de nuevo en su propio mundo. Lyn se fue.

Una vez sola, los pasos de Serena comenzaron a ser muy cortos. No estaba segura de que diría y mucho menos como lo diría. "Seiya." Toco la puerta un par de veces una vez que llego a ella. Respuesta no obtuvo. Aun así espero un poco más. "Seiya." De nuevo toco, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. No estaba segura de abrir o dar media vuelta. Opto por su primera iniciativa. Regresar ahora no estaba exactamente en sus planes.

Abrió.

"¿Seiya?" Entro lentamente asegurándose de cerrar la puerta de inmediato en caso de haber sido sorprendida invadiendo su privacidad. Una vez segura abrió en su totalidad revelando la inmensidad de una sola habitación. Sus ojos brillaron ante la hermosura de la luz lunar entrante por ambos balcones. A lo lejos pudo ver tres puertas iguales, fue por simple curiosidad que quiso ir hacia ellas pero la gran estrella en la cabecera de la cama que cubría en su totalidad la pared que distanciaba un bacón del otro llamó su atención. Podría esa ser la habitación de cualquier rey.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí?" Serena se sorprendió ante la voz. De inmediato su mirada se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones. Quizás no lo había visto al entrar por las cortinas intentar ocultarlo. Seiya se sentaba cómodamente sobre el balaustre de uno de los balcones, libro en mano.

"Lo siento. Llame pero no respondiste." Nerviosa, Serena se quedo en el mismo lugar junto a la puerta dispuesta a salir en cualquier momento si él lo dijese.

"No imagine que fueras tú. Esperaba a que se fueran." Bajo el libro. "¿Necesitas algo? Aunque agradezco que hayas recorrido la mitad del palacio solo por venir a visitarme." Bajo. "¿O es que solo deseabas verme?" Sonrió entrando y dejando el libro de sus manos sobre la pequeña mesita a la entrada del bacón.

A pesar de la distancia, Serena pudo ver algo en él. "¿Qué es eso?"

Seiya de nuevo tomo el libro. "¿Alguna vez te intereso saber acerca de lo desconocido?" Levanto a nivel de su rostro el libro para que ella lo viera. "Eso es lo que es."

Pero Serena frunció el ceño y ahora molesta corrió hacia él para quitarle el libro y tomar su mano. "¡Esto!" Le hizo estirar la palma de la mano para levantarla. Seiya encogió ambos hombros. Ella lo soltó. "¿Por qué no dijiste que –?"

Seiya le dio la espalda. "No lo sabia." Recargo las manos detrás de su cabeza. "Lo supe cuando esto apareció en mi mano." Se refirió a la argolla de cristal que también adornaba su anular. "De haberlo sabido nunca te hubiera pedido que me acompañaras."

Serena corrió de nuevo a rodearlo y encararlo. "Imagine que tú estarías feliz con esto." Seiya bajo el rostro. Las mejillas de Serena enrojecieron vagamente al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Pero me alegra que no sea así porque será mas fácil decirte que quiero una solución rápida." Cruzo los brazos. "Con el único hombre con quien yo podría casarme es con Darien." Quería sentirse feliz por ambos pensar igual.

"Te felicito." Seiya bajo los brazos y de nuevo le dio la espalda para tomar de nuevo su libro. "¿Y cuando será la boda?" Pregunto tan calmado como de nuevo regreso al bacón. "¡Oh, espera!" Se detuvo. "¡Ya fue la boda!" Mostró su mano. "Puedes felicitar al novio."

Serena apretó los puños visiblemente molesta por la ironía y poca importancia con la que él manejaba la que ella había catalogado como una terrible situación. "¡Quiero ser libre! Tú me engañaste."

"No." Su rostro inesperadamente cambio a uno serio. "Nada de esto estaría sucediendo si tu no hubieses querido ese anillo. ¿Nunca te dijeron que no hay que aceptar cosas extrañas? Además fuiste tú quien pregunto por ese lugar. Yo solo quise que olvidaras por un momento todo lo que te atormentaba en tus sueños."

Serena deshizo sus puños y su rostro suavizo. "¿Mis sueños?"

"Cuando te encontré en los jardines mencionabas incoherencias. Imagine que era producto de la herida de tu cabeza pero cuando hablaste de no saber que fue lo que sucedió creí en ese momento que quizás entreteniéndote un poco te sentirías mejor. Pero ahora se que te sientes peor."

Serena bajo el rostro. "L – Lo siento, no lo sabia. Pero yo solo puedo pensar en como ser libre de nuevo para poder regresar a casa. Necesito que me ayudes."

"No puedo. No se como romper esta unión. No te preocupes, no estoy intentando mantenerte en algo que no quieres. Lo único que sé es que son inquebrantables."

"¿Cómo pueden ser inquebrantables? ¿Cómo pueden unir a dos personas cuando ni siquiera se quie –?" Enmudeció de nuevo. Lo último que quería era herirlo. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? ¿No es acaso la verdad?" Dudosa por no desear herirlo, Serena termino asintiendo. Seiya lo pensó. Pensó lo suficiente antes de acercarse a ella para entregarle el libro. "Existe una solución." Serena tomo el libro al instante que levanto el rostro. "Si tanto te molesta podemos regresar y descasarnos."

No sabia si era esperanza, pero algo en su interior le daba respuestas. Al ver la carátula del libro, su rostro enseguida delato impresión. Se trataba de las mismas sortijas que los ataban. "S – Si, eso quiero." Asintió también.

"Era una leyenda. Por milenios grandes guerreros buscaban el poder de las estrellas. Su brillo siempre fue un enigma para quienes deseaban brillar como una. Pero existió alguien que creyó las estrellas significaban el brillo de grandes corazones. Deseando probar que era el amor el que rige el resplandor estelar, creo un paraíso galáctico. Pero fue solo un rumor. Sedientos de poder, príncipes, reyes y soberanos de otras galaxias buscaron por siglos el que significaría un poder inimaginable. Era una galaxia, su nombre era –"

"Quiero regresar y olvidar que esto sucedió." No interesándole más, Serena se cruzo de brazos.

Seiya la miro por varios segundos. La no muy amena conversación que tuvo con princesa Kakyuu regreso a su mente en cuanto la mirada de Serena le dijo lo que su princesa quiso que siempre recordara. Asintió. "Esta bien, pero para eso hay una prueba aun mayor." Él mismo quería entender, pero solo a través de lo que ella le dijera. "¿Por qué…?" Quería antes escuchar que Kakyuu estuviera equivocada. No deseaba que su vida se viera afectada por las suposiciones de su princesa. "¿…Por qué mencionabas mi nombre al estar inconsciente?"

"¿Qué?" La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. ¿Ella lo había hecho? "Yo no…lo sabia." Seiya sonrió. Su respuesta fue clara. Levanto el rostro a la noche. Inhalo hondo. Su sonrisa incremento. Mentalmente agradeció la respuesta. Hubiese sido trágico esperanzar a su inconsolable corazón. Serena continúo observándolo, quizás también queriendo saber si esa sonrisa la había creado ella con su respuesta. Ella quería continuar. Era intentarlo o pensar en como regresaría a su planeta como una traidora. Ellos jamás la perdonarían. Ni siquiera quería pensar que una prueba cualquiera la detendría de volver a sonreír. "La que sea, lo hago."

Seiya esperaba esa respuesta tanto no esperaba que ella lo escuchara más. "Tan fácil como tendrás que demostrar que no me quieres."

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

¿Alguien quiere cachetear a Serena para que reaccione? Pueden apuntarse a la lista que yo soy la primera. n.n

Lamento no haber respondido reviews antes, no se que sucedió, siempre lo hice y no podría parar de hacerlo.

**o**

**Usako­chiba01 **– Oh, no te preocupes que creo que con asegurarte que no odio a Darien es mucho decir. Existen muchas cosas por venir y otras por ser descubiertas aun. ¿Qué te puedo decir si tus reviews son un aliento a continuar escribiendo? Gracias por ese gran soporte.

**KIRA MOON XKARLATA **– En verdad que son muchísimas preguntas y creo que hay pocas respuestas, pero son respuestas muy bien dadas. Pero te aseguro o al menos espero que sea algo que los sorprenda. Muchas gracias por tus siempre alentadores reviews y por todo ese apoyo que le das a mis historias, realmente haces a una chica feliz.

**Marina Cullen Kou **– La historia te aseguro que es tan rara como lo es la dueña. Se que en este momento las cosas se ven feas por todas las preguntas que imagino estarás teniendo pero puedo asegurar que tarde o temprano terminaran solucionándose. Agradezco de corazón tu lindo review y el apoyo que le brindas a mi historia.

**Kimi o ai shiteru **– ¿No te sentirías feliz tu de haberte casado 'sin querer' con Seiya? A veces Serena puede ser demasiado dramática, yo lo tomaría con gran alegría. Pero algo fue muy cierto en lo que dijiste, que se casaron _sin_ querer queriendo, ¿O solo es mi imaginación? Muchas gracias, Kimi, por el apoyo y tus siempre alentadores reviews para continuar.

**Serena ****y seiya kou **– Muchas gracias, realmente espero que la historia continué por 'el buen camino' y no se pierda en algún punto intermedio. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, se casaron en aquel lugar en donde Seiya le coloco la sortija. ¡Ja! Creo que te deje igual. Pero cualquier pregunta puedes hacerla y con gusto te dejare con la misma duda. XD –No es cierto–.

**Chio **– Amiga Chio, ¿Qué haría sin tus lindos comentarios? Y.Y Esta vez quiero proyectar algo diferente, ya que no deseo verte sufrir demasiado al ver tus bolsillos vaciarse por ser promotora oficial numero uno de Kleenex. Creo que yo también estoy un poco cansada de escribir tanto llanto por parte de Serena, además que la pobre ya sufre suficiente en otras historias. Quiero ser buena, Chio y espero que no me odies por reducir tu campaña. Pero lo que si no voy a reducir es mi enorme agradecimiento por continuar aquí y darme ese empujoncito a continuar. Sabes que eres especial.

**Maykou **– Gracias por la oportunidad que les has dado a mis historias. Espero que esta también sea agradable de continuar. Pero sobre todo, gracias por el apoyo que me obsequias para continuar.

**Pam **– Creo que es bueno tener esa duda para continuar leyendo. Solo te digo que el capitulo dos fue creado para que no se entendiera del todo, pero es tan esencial como lo son los personajes aquí. No te preocupes que espero responder a tus dudas en capítulos futuros. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review.

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– No te preocupes, Tsuki, que todo esta fríamente calculado. O al menos, si no lo esta, en algún momento las respuestas llegaran solas. Y si por razones anónimas deseas cachetear a Serena para hacerla reaccionar te puedo decir que no eres la única. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y por continuar aquí.

**SeiyaySerenity22 **– Y no sabes como agradezco ese desvelo ya que yo lo hago con mucho gusto para compartir con ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y no te preocupes que yo también estoy en el proceso de perderme ya que para entender mis propias historias me tengo que perder primero yo. Siempre he dicho que soy extraña en cuanto historias se refiere.

**Jean-Slytherin **– Creo que es bueno que por el momento no se entienda mucho lo que esta sucediendo porque eso traerá respuestas inesperadas, o quizás esperadas por algunos. Muchas gracias por el poyo junto con los lindos comentarios, realmente se aprecian.

**LOYDA ASTRID **– Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, realmente me motivan a continuar. Muy buena pregunta la que hiciste y vaya que si te la respondiera te dejaría con mas dudas. Se solucionara, te aseguro que se solucionara. Gracias por continuar aquí.

**Ashamed04 **– Bienvenida a mis historias. Vaya que lo que has preguntado ha sido muy cierto pero si confesare que no soy la mejor en cuanto describir las cosas se trata. Cuando Serena despertó, en el capitulo anterior, se menciono algo de las vendas que tenia en la cabeza, significando que ya la habían atendido. No es que no pueda describir todo tan detalladamente, es que normalmente no lo hago y eso se comprueba en mis otras historias también. Además, en este capitulo Seiya menciono algo de que creyeron que su golpe se debió a su llegada a Kinmoku. En fin, espero no confundirte mas y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.

**Cry****stal **– Me alegra que esperes otro capitulo así como espero que haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer y apoyarme en mi proyecto.

**Moon Chiba Tsukino **– Si, se lo mucho que quieres a Darien y por eso agradezco que continúes dándole una oportunidad a mis historias. Gracias por el apoyo y por tu lindo review.

**Saab chan **– Gracias a ti por el apoyo que le das a mi historia y por los lindos comentarios. Me alegra que hayas pasado por otras historias y te hayan agradado, respecto a lo de "Ella" creo que darte esa respuesta seria arruinar todo ese misterio. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**o**

¡Gracias por el apoyo!

n.n

.•. _**Serenity**_ •_**Kou**_ .•.


	5. Advenimiento

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**V**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**ADVENIMIENTO**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

Como si se tratase se una de esas tantas princesas de las que Serena leía historias de pequeña, Kakyuu se puso de pie en cuanto las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron. Hipnotizada por sentirse en un verdadero cuento de hadas, y olvidando el que ella misma vivió en algún momento, Serena entro dejándose sorprender por la luz entrante de las ventanas coloridas. A los costados de Kakyuu le acompañaban una vez más Yaten y Taiki.

"Gracias por poder estar aquí." Serena sonrió ante el agradecimiento, mentalmente recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder llegar a tiempo. Después de todo, la noche anterior fue un poco problemática al no haber podido encontrar su camino de regreso. Las puertas de nuevo se abrieron dándole paso a Seiya. Kakyuu sonrió al finalmente verlo llegar. "Me sorprendes." Seiya reverencio impidiéndole a la princesa borrar esa sonrisa.

"Lo lamento, tuve un…" Por vagos segundos miro a Serena, quien de inmediato esquivo su mirada. "…pequeño contratiempo." Yaten y Taiki se miraron al notar el vago sonrojo en las mejillas de también princesa. "Pero todo esta listo." Seiya recupero su postura. "En cualquier momento estarán aquí." Kakyuu sonrió agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella fue la primera en dar el primer paso a la salida.

Antes de que Yaten y Taiki le siguieran, Serena los detuvo interponiéndose frente a ellos. "Me alegra volver a verlos." Seiya no quiso esperar a salir detrás de Kakyuu.

"Lo mismo digo yo. ¿Tengo que felicitarte también?" Serena movió la cabeza un poco, no segura de entender la pregunta. Yaten no quiso parar. "Nuestra princesa celebrara su compromiso en pocos días, ¿Y tú ya comienzas a causar conmoción?"

Taiki movió la cabeza. "A lo que Yaten se refiere es que tu…um…unión con Seiya ha causado conmoción en el reino. Pero por lo que sabemos esperamos que todo resulte satisfactorio para ambos."

"Oh." Serena miro de uno a otro. "Eh…si, todo se solucionara." Pero pensaba demasiado. Su mente giraba alrededor de todo lo que pensaba cuando fue Seiya quien la guió de regreso a su habitación. Ella no puede demostrar odio hacia nadie, ni siquiera porque la razón fuera salvar su vida. Él no necesito decir más en el camino de regreso, pero su mente paraba en lo que él le dijo antes de recesar a su habitación. "S – si…se solucionara."

Yaten rió haciendo que Taiki solo sonriera. "Cuanto desearía decirte todo lo que –"

"¿Vamos?" Taiki le interrumpió antes de que su compañero dijera de más. Ambos continuaron a la salida dejándola detrás.

Serena no se movió. Aun continuaba deseando despertar en cualquier instante. Cuanto deseaba regresar a esa vida en donde solía despertar tarde, comer mucho y dormir más. Esa no era su vida aun. No le agradaba vestir con ese vestido crema largo a pesar de ser hermoso. No le agradaba estar viviendo algo que no le pertenece. Se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada de viejos amigos. Quería recuperar su propia vida.

"¿Princesa?" Lyn le llamo desde la entrada del salón. "Están aquí." Claramente se refería al prometido de la soberana.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Bienvenidos." Kakyuu sonrió en el instante que su mano fue tomada por ese hombre con quien toda su vida anhelo compartir su vida y quien besara su mano antes de incorporarse. Ella deseaba decir todo lo que sufrió por imaginarlo extinto.

Él, un hombre cuya sonrisa podría compararse al brillo de las estrellas y mirada que podía transmitir más de un sentimiento a través de sus ojos grises, levanto el rostro para encontrase con los tres detrás de su prometida. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se limitaron a mover la cabeza, signo de bienvenida. "No tendría palabras para agradecerles el gran sacrificio que hicieron por este imperio y por ella." Él mismo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, hizo una ligera reverencia. "Gracias."

Seiya estuvo por dar alguna respuesta, pero sus labios se cerraron en cuanto, detrás del recién llegado príncipe, se detuvieron tres mujeres. Las tres reverenciaron ante Kakyuu. "Siento haberme retrasa –" Serena calló al ver la presencia de cuatro extraños, significando su tardanza.

El hombre que anteriormente agradeció la salvación de un planeta ajeno al suyo se acerco a la recién llegada. "Princesa Serenity…" Sin ella haberlo esperado, él tomo su mano para también depositar un beso en ella. "Nunca imagine llegar a tener el placer de conocerla personalmente. Su nombre y su rostro son descritos en otros mundos como nuestra salvación." Sonrió retirando unos cuantos cabellos marrones de su rostro. "Soy heredero al imperio Antliae de la constelación Antlia. Mi nombre es príncipe Aargus." Dio un paso a su costado. "Y ellas son las guardianas a nuestra galaxia."

Las tres mujeres se acercaron. Por el traje, Serena pudo identificarlas de inmediato como Sailors. "Es un placer, princesa." Ella era una mujer que podría despertar ternura con tan solo verla. Su rostro angelical era acompañado de una muy linda sonrisa y sus ojos miel se entrecerraban en el segundo que sonrió. Al mover un poco la cabeza, su pequeña coleta marrón se movió a su compás. "Soy Sailor Antlia Zeta." Retrocedió.

La segunda, una Sailor que contrastaba con su propio mirar violeta. Serena sintió escalofríos en cuanto la miro directamente. Incluso el hermoso cabello púrpura que caía hasta su pecho diferenciaba con el frió de su rostro. "Sailor Antlia Eta." También retrocedió para darle paso a la tercera.

La ultima, una Sailor que mantenía el liderazgo a través de unos preciosos y transparentes ojos verdes sonrió en cuanto la miro. Su cabello verdoso y oscuro caía magníficamente hasta su cintura en perfectos rizos. Su rostro también transmitía la dulzura que Serena pudo ver en la primera Sailor, pero esta parecía obtener la fuerza que las otras dos no concedieron. "Es un honor, princesa Serenity. Yo soy Sailor Antlia Alpha." Se diferenciaba como la líder por sostener el báculo que le identificaba como tal.

La diferencia en sus uniformes era el símbolo galáctico en sus broches celestes y la capa media en cada una. A diferencia de las Sailors solares, las que se habían presentado como Sailors Antlias no diferenciaban, solo en sus respectivos colores. Las tres usaban zapatillas y sus manos solo una gema les adornaba con su perteneciente color.

"¡Seiya!" El silencio momentáneo fue interrumpido por el alegre llamado de quien se introdujo como Sailor Antlia Zeta, que a pesar de las miradas no pareció intimidase a continuar. "Espero que hayas pensado en la propuesta de nuestros príncipes. Sailor Alpha esta ansiosa por saber tu respuesta."

Kakyuu giro hacia su prometido. "¿Entramos? El camino ha sido largo." Príncipe Aargus ofreció su brazo sonriente por el ofrecimiento. Las tres Sailors siguieron enseguida al igual que lo hicieron Yaten, Taiki y Seiya. Pero Seiya acortaba sus pasos intentando quedar atrás.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto al no ver a Serena moverse. Ella mantenía el rostro cabizbajo mientras sus manos se tomaban mutuamente. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto al verla apretar sus manos con fuerza. Quizás quería decir algo, quizás callaba demasiado.

Serena levanto el rostro al haberlo escuchado llegar junto a ella. "Parecen quererse, ¿Verdad?"

¿Era eso de nuevo tristeza en su rostro? "Ellos han estado destinados a casarse desde el momento que se conocieron. Él ha deseado cuidar de ella desde siempre. No se si es amor, pero el brillo de ambos al estar juntos es diferente." Serena sonrió vagamente. "¿Te recuerda a alguien?"

Ella levanto el rostro. "¿Eh?"

Él movió el cuello intentando aliviar un poco su molestia. "Es la misma sonrisa con la que hablabas de tu novio." El mencionar de esa palabra la hizo reaccionar. Pero su reacción fue por saber que ni siquiera había pensado en él y de inmediato saber que había hecho algo mal al no mantenerlo en todo momento presente. "Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que estarás de nuevo con él en cuanto menos lo imagines." Guiño el ojo reiterando lo dicho.

"Seiya." Pero para ella existía una preocupación que iba mas allá de la seguridad que él le daba para volver a ser libres. Pero así también no podía encontrar las palabras para preguntar si lo que él dijo la noche anterior, antes de regresar a su habitación, fue cierto. "Y – Yo no quiero odiarte."

Seiya rió. "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? No es como si internamente sintieras algún tipo de atracción hacia mi." La sonrisa con la que comenzó lentamente fue desapareciendo al Serena desviar su mirada. "¿Verdad?"

"Y – Yo jamás pondría a prueba lo que siento por Darien." Movió también la cabeza segura de su respuesta. "Además tu también podrías tener otros planes. Por lo que pude ver existe una Sailor que pareció alegrarse al verte. ¿E – Ella y tú…?" Sabia que no era intromisión, era simple curiosidad por él ser un buen amigo.

Seiya entendió que ella quería que él respondiera sin necesidad de tener que ampliar la pregunta. "Oh. No lo se. Supongo que hubiese sido una alianza favorable para ellos, si tu y yo en este momento no estuviéramos –."

"Oh." Sonrió por la sinceridad. "¿Entramos?" Ella no deseaba llevar esa conversación a profundidad.

"Adelante, yo estaré ahí enseguida." Se movió para darle paso.

Serena comenzó su camino hacia el palacio con pasos muy cortos, dudosa. Pensaba demasiado. "Seiya." Giro. "Todo se solucionara." Era más conforte para ella que el que deseaba transmitirle a él. Seiya asintió.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Cuanto lo siento. Tal pareciera que los problemas no desean abandonarte." Kakyuu asintió en cuanto su prometido tomo su mano en consuelo. "No deseo interferir, pero al pedir mi opinión tendría que sincerarme." Ella movió la cabeza, pidiéndole que lo hiciera. "Ellos tendrían que saberlo. Quizás si se los dijeras calmarías sus penas. Por lo que has dicho ella quiere a alguien mas, ¿Acaso deseas atormentarlos?"

Una vez que ambos llegaron al jardín, Kakyuu fue la primera en sentarse en una de las bancas. "No." Sonriente, acepto la flor que él le ofreció en cuanto ella se sentó. "Ella siempre ha dependido su felicidad a base de quienes le rodean. En este momento, si yo les dijera lo que celosamente he intentado ocultar, destrozaría su corazón. Ella solo desea regresar. Necesito que conozca la vida sin sus seres queridos. Él desea dejarla ir, me lo dijo. Él jamás forzaría esa convivencia."

"No dudo de tus intenciones, ¿Pero es esto lo que realmente deseas?"

Kakyuu levanto el rostro. El de su prometido se concentraba solo en ella. Ella misma se llevaba preguntado lo mismo desde que su prioridad pasó a ser la vida de otros. "Jamás me atrevería a verlo sufrir…aunque eso signifique ir en contra de mis propias reglas."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¡Seiya!" Seiya se detuvo ante el repentino llamado. No imagino ser seguido. "Vaya, imagine que no tendría oportunidad de hablar contigo." Sailor Alpha se inclino intentando recuperar el aliento. "Solo quería disculparme personalmente por lo que Zeta dijo."

"No importa."

"Eso es bueno porque no quería que pensaras que yo quería presionar con respecto a los planes que nuestros príncipes querían tener para nosotros. Aunque…" Sonrió pensativa. Sus claros ojos verdes observaron a su costado, no deseando verlo directamente. "…y – yo si lo he pensado. ¿Puedes imaginarlo, Seiya? Tú eres la única estrella resplandeciente capaz de superar mi poder. Somos estrellas únicas. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que eso significaría? Nunca nadie podría comparar nuestro poder."

Seiya sonrió llevando una mano a su cabello. "¿Soy irresistible no es así?"

Alpha rió dando un paso al frente, queriendo que su cercanía fuera menos. "Te extrañe mucho, Seiya. Resplandeces como ningún otro."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Princesa?" Serena salto al haber sido tomada por sorpresa. "Lo siento, princesa." Lyn se inclino a levantar los cristales del florero que Serena había tirado accidentalmente.

"¿Estas bien?" Seiya llego casi enseguida al haber escuchado el ruido, detrás de él Alpha le acompañaba.

"Si. F – Fue un pequeño accidente." Nerviosamente se tomaba las manos. No hubiese querido delatar su presencia ahí. Él pensaría que lo estaba espiando, pero después de todo, ¿Cómo se le llamaría después de haber escuchado toda aquella conversación? "C – Creo que regresare a mi habitación."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Alpha lo miro, sorprendida por escuchar eso. Ella conocía aquellas reglas que Seiya a su parecer había olvidado. Serena movió la mano junto con un vago no.

"Siento que ya aprendí el camino, gracias." Continúo su camino. Seiya la acompaño con la mirada.

"Es un poco extraña, ¿No lo crees?" Seiya fue sacado sus pensamientos, regresando su atención a la Sailor de su costado.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Alpha le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, no queriendo que la mujer presente escuchara su conversación. Continuaron por uno de los pasillos que guiaban a los jardines. "Cuando se describía a la legendaria princesa lunar, se decía que poseía todo. Ella es una leyenda no solo en nuestro planeta, sino en nuestra galaxia. Pero estando aquí parece no serlo. Ella parece ser alguien mas."

Seiya se detuvo antes de estar por salir a los jardines. "Alpha, creo que –" Suspiro. "Será mejor que escuches esto de mi antes de que pienses que te he mentido." Ella asintió, dispuesta a escucharlo.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Serena cerro de inmediato las puertas detrás de ella al haber entrado. Recargo su espalda en la misma por varios segundos. Suspiro. Ella no tenía derecho a escuchar una conversación privada. Pero por lo que escucho, y ella quiso concluir, él parecía mantener muy buena comunicación con la Sailor. Incluso, pensando a fondo, cualquiera diría que parecería… "¿Atracción?" Susurro. Enseguida sacudió su cabeza. Aunque así fuera, ella no tiene derecho a intervenir en la felicidad de quien considera un buen amigo.

Junto sus manos, dejando al descubierto la joya con la que no solo continúa atándose a ese mundo, sino a él también. "Darien." Susurro vagamente comenzando su camino al bacón. A lo lejos, casi indistinguible, Seiya y aquella Sailor de verde caminaban por el jardín. Vagamente sonrió. Quería sentirse feliz por pensar que él había encontrado a alguien que llenara su corazón. Bajo de nuevo el rostro a ver su mano. Ella realmente quería que él fuera feliz, ella fue feliz al él ayudarle cuando mas sola se sintió.

Solo sabía que no quería perder su amistad. Si, su preciada amistad.

Su atención regreso a ellos al observar a Yaten y Taiki acercándose.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Pero ella no te quiere, verdad?" Seiya dudo lo suficiente. ¿Era esa una cruel realidad o simplemente era su situación? Negó después de pensarlo demasiado. Respuesta a la que Alpha sonrió. "No te preocupes, Seiya, porque incluso si te quisiera seria imposible esa relación. Ella es una princesa y tú eres una estrella. Una estrella que resplandece magníficamente. Además…" Ella ha sabido ser una mujer decidida, factor que la ha llevado a obtener el más alto rango estelar en su galaxia. "…yo siempre estaré esperando por ti." Se acerco lo suficiente hasta besar la mejilla de quien no pudo moverse ante la sorpresa.

El carraspeo de una garganta la hizo retroceder enseguida. "¿Interrumpimos?" Pregunto un Taiki claramente sorprendido y cruzado de brazos.

"No." Alpha se movió. "Buscare a mis compañeras para ir." Con una ultima sonrisa a los tres, la Sailor se alejo.

"¿Ir, a donde?"

"Quieren conocer la ciudad, ¿Y saben que? Ustedes llegaron como una salvación." Seiya se acerco y les dio una palmada en los hombros a ambos. "Que se diviertan." Sonrió.

"¿Acaso fuimos nosotros quienes hicimos ese ofrecimiento?" Yaten quito la mano de Seiya de su hombro. "¿Sabes el dolor de cabeza que son Zeta y Eta?" Movió la cabeza mostrando su descontento. "Seria desear estar en el lugar mas aislado de la galaxia en lugar de estar con ellas."

"Buena suerte." Seiya de nuevo golpeo su hombro dándose paso.

"¿Qué es lo que harás tú en ese tiempo, Seiya?" Taiki giro preguntando antes de que Seiya continuara.

"Buscare una solución rápida para volver a viajar a la Tierra."

Yaten y Taiki se miraron. "¿Continuas insistiendo en eso?" Yaten levanto los brazos, a pesar de no haber querido mostrarlo su rostro dejo ver algún tipo de inquietud.

Seiya rió dándoles la espalda. "¿Qué quieren? ¿Que la enamore y le pida que se quede conmigo si no para de hablar de su novio?" Continuo su camino sin sus amigos haber visto que aquella sonrisa se borro casi enseguida. _"Como si eso fuese posible."_

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

Es raro, siempre que me propongo no confundirlos tanto termino confundiéndolos mas. Pero creo que por el momento esto esta yendo por el buen camino. Realmente espero poder llegar a contestar todas sus preguntas con cada capitulo.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo ese gran apoyo. n.n

¡Se les aprecia!

.•. _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ .•.


	6. Inesperado

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**VI**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**INESPERADO**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"Yo también busco mi tranquilidad." Seiya bajo el rostro apretando los puños. Kakyuu pudo observar su espalda tensarse. "Quiero que se vaya." Musito. "Ella no pertenece en mi vida así como yo no tengo cabida en la suya."

El suave contacto de la mano calida sobre su espalda lo hizo suavizar su tensión. "Solo deseo que la paz regrese a tu vida. Quiero tu tranquilidad. Quiero que por siempre permanezcas conmigo." Seiya giro a tomar esa misma mano. "Cuanto has cambiado. No deseo perderte, no me abandones." Él beso su mano, acto que la hizo sonreír. "No me atrevería a continuar sin ti."

Siempre hubo algo que hiciera de Seiya alguien débil; las lagrimas de quien se empeñaba en que continuara siendo la mujer mas importante de su vida. "P – princesa." Se dejo llevar por el dulce contacto a su mejilla.

"Perdóname."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¡Estoy sorprendida!" Zeta exclamo sonriente. "Keghanoush es una ciudad hermosa." Encantada, la Sailor admiraba la multitud de gente a su alrededor y las amplias ventanas de las tiendas que mostraban numerosos artículos.

"Mmh." A Yaten no le importaba mucho lo que las Sailors delante de ellos pensaran de su hermosa ciudad. Como él, Alpha parecía no compartir la felicidad de su compañera al explorar la ciudad. Sus ojos se mantenían a lo lejos, donde el palacio había quedado atrás.

"Miren es Seiya." Zeta señalo una de las tantas tiendas en su camino. Alpha fue la primera en acercarse y por su rostro, una vez que la escultura tuvo mejor visibilidad, no pareció ser de su agrado.

"Mmh." Yaten se llevo una mano a su barbilla. "Me pregunto si se esforzaran de la misma manera con nosotros."

Taiki rió. "Es solo un recuerdo. Después de todo la noticia fue inesperada." Por vagos segundos ambos se miraron sonrientes.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Mmh, todo eso suena realmente interesante." Príncipe Aargus movía la cabeza interesado en lo que se le describía. "En efecto, todo lo que me relata suena realmente magnifico. Las ocho guardianas que resguardan la paz de la Vía Láctea deben significar mucho para usted, princesa Serenity."

Serena encogió los hombros. "En realidad nunca las he considerado mis guardianas. Ellas son mis amigas, mis compañeras. Yo no podría vivir sin ellas. Realmente soy feliz por tenerlas a mi lado."

"Pero…" Aargus se llevo una mano a la barbilla al observar a su alrededor, asegurándose de solo ellos dos encontrarse en el salón musical. Levantó un dedo indicándole esperar y se dirigió a sentarse detrás del arpa. Comenzó a tocar. La melodía, tan pacifica y tan triste, la transporto a su mundo. Serena se tomo las manos cerrando los ojos involuntariamente. La melodía traía a su corazón esa paz que torpemente creyó perdida. Era una ilusión y saberlo lleno sus ojos de lágrimas. Se vio caminando tomada de la mano de Darien, a lo lejos y agitando las manos sus ocho amigas esperaban por ella. Sonrió. Sonrió plenamente. La melodía corto, haciéndola regresar. "¿Es eso lo que deseas, princesa?" Aargus bajo los brazos sus costados. "Tu corazón sufre tanto pero… ¿Por qué sufre, princesa?" Serena bajo el rostro. "Si lo que realmente deseas es eso…" Camino hacia ella deteniéndose a una distancia considerable. "…yo puedo ayudarte a regresar, princesa Serenity."

Serena se llevo ambas manos a la boca. Desconocía tanto y a la vez deseaba demasiado. "¿Y Sei –…co – como podría?"

"Deséalo. Desea esa vida con el hombre prometido. Con el hombre que te dará esa felicidad que tanto anhelas. Que te dará a esa hija prometida. Solo él te obsequiara esa felicidad que tanto temes perder. A quien tu llamas Seiya…" Comenzó a mover la cabeza levemente. "…él jamás será realeza. Las estrellas no son eternas." Sonrió vagamente. "Las estrellas se extinguen…tal y como ese vago amor hacia él…" Atónita, Serena abrió los labios pero él levanto una mano para que parara. "…si tu te lo propones."

"Disculpen la tardanza." Kakyuu entro al salón sonriente. "¿Les he mantenido esperando mucho?" Miro de uno a otro. Serena se mantuvo en su lugar, cabizbaja. Sus lágrimas habían cesado, aunque no supo si solo fueron congeladas. Príncipe Aargus camino hacia su prometida a tomar y besar su mano.

"Solo el tiempo necesario." Sonrió. "Princesa Serenity ha escuchado ya una de mis melodías y tal parece que le conmovió."

"L – Lo siento…" Serena levanto un fingido sonriente rostro. "…creo que…regresare a mi habitación." Peleo con ella misma para poder sostener la mirada de Kakyuu. "N – No me siento bien."

"Que extraño, Seiya tampoco se siente bien. Quizás puedan hacerse compañía." Sugirió la sonriente soberana.

Serena miro por vagos segundos a Aargus, cuya mirada fue una enigmática. "Prefiero estar sola." Enseguida dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo. Giro. Su mirada de nuevo se conecto a la de ese príncipe. ¿Felicidad anhelada? Sus ojos abrieron en sorpresa. ¡¿Hija prometida?! ¿Cómo él podía saber de la existencia de Rini?

"¿Sucede algo, princesa?" Pregunto él incrédulo a lo que la joven princesa estuviese pensando. Serena movió la cabeza inertemente. Segundos después no espero a salir.

¿Quién realmente es ese hombre?

**o**

* * *

**o**

¿Vago amor? Estaba equivocado. Tan equivocado que no sabia que ella jamás dudaría de su eterno amor hacia Darien. ¿Cómo un hombre cree saber tanto? Aun existían preguntas que ella misma anhelaba se le respondieran. Nadie extraños a ellos conocieron la vida después de la glaciación. Ese es un futuro tan secreto como seguro. Ni siquiera Seiya, en quien ella confiaba plenamente y habían prometido en algún momento no mentirse mutuamente, llego a saber de ese gran secreto.

Si tan solo ella pudiera saber lo que pasa por la mente de los demás. Se detuvo. Había corrido demasiado, intentando que su camino se llevara sus lágrimas. Ella lo desea, claro que desea regresar.

¡¿Entonces por que no es suficiente?!

"¿Princesa?" Serena borro aquel pequeño rastro de gotas antes de voltear. Sailor Zeta la miraba afectuosamente. "¿Se siente bien, princesa?" Preguntó acercándose. Serena enseguida asintió, pero antes de decir algo, Zeta se acerco lo suficiente para ver directamente aquellos ojos húmedos. "Cuando yo era pequeña mis padres siempre instruyeron que las lagrimas eran signo de debilidad. Yo no era débil, solamente deseaba estar rodeada de quienes me querían." Serena asintió, quizás encontrando similitud en su vida. "Pero lo que siempre supe es que una princesa nunca debe de llorar."

Serena sonrió al vagamente recordar escuchar algo similar milenios atrás. "Esa ya no es una regla para mi."

Zeta movió la cabeza. "Hablar borra lagrimas." Sus ojos miel entrecerraron al estrechar su sonrisa. "Y yo se de alguien a quien no le gustan las lagrimas de esta princesa." Bajo el rostro borrando su linda sonrisa. "A pesar de solo ser una desconocida, yo siempre estaré dispuesta a escuchar a todo aquel que desee borrar lagrimas."

"Gracias."

"Me pregunto si será un buen momento para obsequiarle una sonrisa."

"¿Eh?" Serena movió la cabeza. "¿Para mi?" Zeta asintió. "¡Me encantan las sorpresas!" Sus problemas parecieron querer desaparecer al sonreír como hacia mucho lo había olvidado. Zeta asintió también sonriente al ver los ojos brillosos de la joven frente a ella.

"Estoy segura que si."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Ya les dije que no quiero." Seiya continuaba forcejeando para que Taiki dejara de empujarlo. "¡Basta!" Llego a un alto repentino. "Necesito preparar nuestra próxima visita. Algo que ustedes han descuidado. ¿Qué les sucede?"

"Vaya, Seiya hablas como todo un hombre responsable…y casado." Lo ultimo Yaten lo añadió con un típico tono burlesco.

Seiya frunció el ceño. "Te dije que no volvieras a mencionar eso."

Yaten levanto las manos al aire en signo de defensa. "Esta bien. Pero pienso que si te molesta que se te lo repita…" Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. "…tendrás mucho trabajo al prohibírselo a los demás."

"Serena." Taiki interrumpió lo que Seiya estaba por decir al hacer notar la presencia de quienes habían llegado detrás de ellos. Seiya y Yaten voltearon. "Hemos escuchado que no te has sentido bien, ¿Algo que podamos hacer?" Ofreció sonriente.

Serena sonrió ante la amabilidad. "Me siento bien."

"Claro que se siente bien, Taiki. ¿De donde sacas esas ideas? Que ella quiera negarse ese bienestar es su decisión."

"Basta Yaten." Seiya interfirió al ver el rostro dudoso de Serena. "Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a nuestra siguiente sesión." Él nunca fue un buen diplomático y tampoco tiene en mente mejorar esa pequeña falla. La incomodidad en el rostro de Serena le pedía irse y era suficiente para él mismo entender que ella comienza a verlo como ese gran problema que desea desaparezca.

"Un momento." Taiki se interpuso en su camino. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Comienzo a creer que quieres tomar tu trabajo en serio." Se acerco a Sailor Zeta. "Nosotros tres nos vamos." Zeta asintió sonriéndole a Serena.

"No hay nada mejor que la relajación. Han estado un poco tensos." Yaten se unió a Taiki y Zeta. "Por cierto, su sorpresa les espera mas adelante." Antes de que alguno de los dos quisiera preguntar, los tres se fueron.

Serena bajo el rostro. Si la conversación que mantuvo con el hombre que creyó interpretar sus pensamientos no se hubiera grabado tan profundamente en su mente, quizás en este momento ella no se sentiría incomoda. Era terriblemente mala interpretando esa incomodidad.

"Bien." Seiya levanto el rostro alto. Amaba observar el cielo verde de su planeta tan transparente, tan despejado. Pocos días suelen iluminar como lo hacia hoy. "Esperaremos un poco mas a que se alejen y regresaremos al palacio. En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo." Sonrió recordando aquellos días tan luminosos como el de hoy cuando solía pensar como seria estar así. Ahora lo sabía. Quizás su princesa tenía razón, ahora podía verlo. Había cambiado. Se estaba convertido en un terrible mentiroso. Pero decirle a quien posiblemente lo estuviera viendo que solo lo hacia para no ver mas ese rostro incomodo, confuso, lleno de tanta tristeza y preguntas.

"P – pero yo quiero saber cual es la sorpresa." Seiya bajo el rostro rápido. Era verdad. Ella lo miraba tal y como él imagino que lo estaría haciendo. Ese vago contacto hizo que Serena bajara de nuevo el rostro. Enseguida entendió que su incomodidad iba más allá de lo que príncipe Aargus quiso ver en ella. Esa pequeña inseguridad fue lo que Sailor Zeta causo en ella.

Sailor Zeta; una mujer con un poder incomparable.

"Posiblemente es una broma. Además, ¿No nos has causado ya suficientes problemas?" Serena levanto el rostro. Seiya señalaba su propia argolla de cristal. Una respuesta inesperada.

Pero era verdad. Fue ella la que causo su propio desconsuelo. "Tienes razón." Sonrió dando media vuelta. Que ciega ha querido ser al no ver que ella fue la única culpable de sus problemas. Y todo comenzó con una invitación. El tomar de su muñeca la hizo detenerse.

Seiya sonrió en cuanto ella giro. "Pero si tu quieres..." Dio un paso más hacia ella no soltándola. Algo en él siempre tuvo esa cordura de saber diferenciar entre bueno y malo. Este no era el caso. ¿Quién podía saber mas que él que ella nunca lo querrá? Su mano no soltó la muñeca de quien se ha repetido no dejar entrar en su vida. Pero ella era suave. Su mano subió no queriendo dejar de tocar esa suavidad. Comenzaba a recorrer su brazo, algo que en ella causo escalofríos. Las palabras estaban en su mente, tan precisas, tan necesitadas. Necesitaba que ella lo supiera para poder vivir tranquilo, tanto como necesitaba de ella sin habérselo propuesto. Él no la quería en su vida porque sabía esa respuesta.

Serena abrió los ojos no sabiendo en que momento los cerró. Toda esa inseguridad que Zeta sembró en ella recorrió su mente como si realmente quisiera. La calidez de esa mano recorría parte de ella. Era algo extraño. Era algo nunca antes experimentado. Era como si con un simple contacto él quisiera decir tanto. Fue el desnudo de su cuello lo que la hizo detener su mundo cuando esa calidez continúo subiendo hasta sostener su mejilla. Recuperando sus pensamientos de nuevo quiso retroceder, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Sus piernas se paralizaron ante su voluntad.

No era ella. Pero involuntariamente se vio borrando su alrededor. Sus parpados caían sin ella dar la orden. No era ella. Era ver que a cada centímetro que él cerraba entre ellos era instintivo. ¿Y si Zeta realmente tenía razón? Sus ojos cerraron completamente. Pelearlo solo lastimaría su propia mente y corazón. Dejo que él acariciara su mejilla mientras podía sentir el suave y calido aire sobre sus labios. Ella quería detenerlo antes de que él tocara sus labios. Pero no podía.

Él continuaba respirando a tan solo centímetros de sus labios. Traicionándola, su mente se pregunto cual seria esa reacción cuando sus labios tocaran los de ella. ¿Se atrevería a reconocer esa dulzura?

Espero. Ella _quiso_ esperar.

Su ser llego a su realidad en cuanto abrió los ojos al sentirlo retroceder. Él ya se encontraba de espalda a ella. "Lo siento." Se disculpo levantando de nuevo el rostro a su hermoso cielo.

Serena llevo una mano a la mejilla que él sostuvo. De inmediato la retiro al sentir sus yemas húmedas. Al bajar el rostro vio sus dedos llenos de las lágrimas que ella en ningún momento sintió caer. ¿Por eso había él desistido? Quiso sonreír. No era ella.

Seiya se mantenía en la misma posición. "Se que lo que estoy por decir pueda quizás arruinar nuestra buena amistad." Finalmente se canso. La miro con la determinación que necesitaba para poder continuar con su vida. Una vida en la que ella no tendría jamás cabida. "¿Serias…serias capaz de dame una oportunidad…si yo te la pidiera?"

Aquello fue inesperado. Serena partió sus labios a responder lo que después de todo él ya esperaba. Ella nunca hubiese podido mentirle. Él lo sabe, así como ella sabe que Seiya solo busca poder continuar sin más esperanza. "N–."

**o**

* * *

**o**

Sailor Eta retrocedió al Zeta caer, no queriendo hacer nada para impedirle la caída. Sailor Zeta continuaba sosteniendo su mejilla en la que Alpha había decidido descargar su ira. "¡Habla!" Eta sonrió. Era una escena digna de recordarse. Alpha nunca hubiese dejado desquitar su ira de esa manera. No era el estilo de su líder, pero si el de ella. "¿Cómo puedes traicionarnos de esa manera?"

Zeta, ahora con lágrimas, mantenía el rostro cabizbajo. Siempre imaginó que si en algún momento tendría algún enfrentamiento seria con Eta, jamás con Alpha. Podía entender la ira de quien también consideraba amiga, podía verlo. "Yo nunca los traicionaría." Continuaba sosteniendo su mejilla, le ardía.

Alpha cruzo los brazos. "Has desafiado a nuestro príncipe. Sus ordenes fueron precisas." La sonrisa de su rostro fue malintencionada. "¿Sabes las consecuencias?"

Zeta levanto el rostro. La mirada de su compañera era tan interpretable como insegura. Una nunca antes vista. Temió. Las lágrimas de quienes muchos han catalogado como débil Sailor no cesaban. "Mi hermano ha cambiado. No es el mismo. Ustedes lo ven también pero se niegan a reconocerlo."

Después de haber sido solo testigo de la disputa entre sus compañeras, Eta comenzó a reír. De igual manera cruzo los brazos. "¿Tu hermano?" Alpha y ella se miraron. "¿Quieres también que se te reconozca como la princesa renegada de Antliae?" Con dos pasos al frente se inclino a tomar por el cuello a quien no paraba de llorar y lentamente comenzó a levantarla. "Eres una estúpida. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado a que dijeras eso para mostrarte lo que pienso al respecto?"

"Es suficiente." Alpha intervino.

"No, no es suficiente. Siempre espere este momento." Eta levanto el puño dispuesta a disfrutar cada instante como tanto ha esperado.

"Dije que es suficiente, Eta. ¡Es una orden!" Eta, sin soltar a quien no hacia intento por defenderse, giro un poco el rostro para ver el de quien se había atrevido a darle una orden. Nunca nadie se ha atrevido a humillarla de esa manera.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Empujo a Zeta con fuerza. Alpha cruzo los brazos. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¿Quieres ir en contra de lo que se nos pidió? Lo que esta traidora esta haciendo es suficiente como para que tú también quieras tener problemas conmigo." Eta frunció el ceño. "Vete. Mi problema con ella se vuelve personal."

Pero Eta no se movió. Sin necesidad de considerarla un problema más, Alpha se dirigió hacia donde Zeta continuaba sollozando. "¿Qué es lo que nos ha sucedido, Alpha?"

"Oh, Zeta. Eres tan ingenua como tan tonta. Esto no se trata de lo que nosotras queramos. ¿Por qué quieres continuar rebelándote?"

La Sailor sollozante limpio esas lágrimas innecesarias. "P – perdón."

Alpha sonrió. "¿Lo ves? No son necesarias estas peleas mientras tú continúes sin entender." Estuvo por finalmente dejarla en paz, pero al instante a su mente llego esa pregunta por la que había golpeado a su compañera. "¿Por qué lo haces?"

Zeta bajo el rostro. "No se de que hablas."

Alpha la hizo encararla apretando sus mejillas. "¿Qué fue lo que pudiste ver en ella?" A pesar de sostener su rostro, la mirada de Zeta evadía la de ella. "Zeta, ¿Sabes porque fuiste despojada de ese titulo nobiliario?" Nuevas lágrimas en el rostro de la Sailor rechazada comenzaron a tomar posesión. "Porque jamás pudiste tener la fuerza que se necesito para pelearlo." La soltó después de apretar lo suficiente hasta lastimarla. "Eres inteligente y por eso mismo sabrás que tenerme en tu contra perjudicaría la poca tranquilidad que has logrado recuperar." Finalmente decidió dejarla en paz. Había ya atormentado suficiente su alma.

Zeta una vez más seco sus lágrimas. _"Me vi a mi misma en ella."_

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

¡Noo! Se borraron los capítulos que ya tenia de la historia y ahora tengo que hacer cada capitulo de nuevo. Estoy triste, muy, muy triste porque es como comenzar de nuevo. ¡Quiero llorar! Y.Y

Últimamente he tenido mas trabajos que antes, pero a pesar de tener mucho trabajo nada me impedirá continuar actualizando.

¡Gracias mil por todos sus lindisimos reviews!

**n.n**

.•. _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ .•


	7. Inmolación

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**VII**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**INMOLACIÓN**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"Me pregunto que harán en este momento."

"¿Eh?" El murmullo hizo que Seiya terminara de esperar. Ella, cabizbaja, continuaba abrazándose intentando así protegerse quizás de ella misma. Al aquella pregunta haber atravesado sus labios, Serena pudo entender lo que comenzaba a cambiar en ella; comenzaba a madurar. Estar lejos de quienes son las personas más importantes en su vida estaba cambiando su vida.

"Me gustaría saberlo. Tan solo quisiera saber si están bien." Bajo el rostro. "Tan solo me conformaría por comprobar su bienestar." Él no hizo nada más que observar la tristeza con la que ella ha dejado cubrir aquellas sonrisas. Pero muy dentro, él sabía lo que pudiese estar pensando.

"¿Crees que sufro?" Sorprendida, Serena se atrevió a levantar de nuevo el rostro hacia él. "No es así." Amplio su sonrisa. "Toda mi vida me he dedicado al cuidado de nuestra princesa. He hecho sacrificios inimaginables por ella y por lo que ama. Jamás me atrevería a dejarla, ni siquiera por que ella me lo pidiera. Solo quisiera que tú no dudaras. No puedes detenerte por pensarme débil; no lo soy. Yo realmente deseo que puedas ser feliz con aquel hombre que corresponde infinitamente tus sentimientos. Hubo alguien que en algún momento me dijo que las estrellas no somos eternas."

"Pero las estrellas brillan con luz propia. Son ellas quienes resplandecen debajo de cualquier cielo. Las estrellas son…son luz…son vida."

Seiya cruzo los brazos. "¿Estas diciendo que _yo_ soy alguna tipo de luz en tu vida?" Rió enseguida en cuanto Serena bajo el rostro intentando ocultar las mejillas sonrojadas que él ya había visto.

"Mmh, claro que no. Tu solo eres odioso." Rió como él lo había echo.

Seiya pasó una mano por su cabello. "Sabes, no todas piensan lo mismo." Era un tono tentador. "Por el momento eres afortunada." Ella sonrió relajando la tensión que él había provocado con aquella pregunta ya olvidada. "Tú no eres culpable." Eso no pudo ser alivio para ella, ¿Cómo no podía serlo? "¿Quieres regresar?"

Serena negó con la cabeza. "Quiero saber que nos han preparado, quizá es comida." Sonrió señalando el camino que continuaba delante de ellos.

Seiya lo pensó. "No lo se, tú y yo solos…tan lejos…y casados…"

"¡Seiya!" Su rostro ruborizado fue digno de esperar a contemplarlo.

De nuevo Seiya rió. "Esta bien." Siguieron el mismo camino. No fue difícil mantenerse en silencio, los dos mantenían sus propios secretos. Él caminaba pacíficamente, ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Ella solo lo seguía, no queriendo ir exactamente a su costado. Lo observaba al pensar en lo mucho que su vida ha cambiado y él ha sido gran parte de ese cambio. A su mente efímeramente llego el recuerdo de aquel hombre que la guió a una vida segura, él; su futuro él. Aunque ahora no podía exactamente señalar esa realidad.

Seiya paro haciéndola por poco mas chocar con él. "¿Qué es?" Se movió a su costado para que él no continuara interponiéndose en su camino.

Seiya, arrodillado frente a ella, besaba la mano en la que su sortija había sido colocada. Era una escultura ideal. Decía todo lo que ellos se limitaban con palabras. Ella era silencio. Seiya ladeo un poco la cabeza. "Mmh, es difícil encontrar un azul como el de mis ojos. Además yo no uso capa. Creo que también hubo un error con el largo de mi cabello. No me gustan los imperfectos." Rió queriendo liberarla de cualquier tensión. "Además tu te ves un poco gorda…" Volteo a verla aun riendo.

Pero Serena ya no estaba.

Fue la oportunidad perfecta para deshacer su forzada sonrisa. No la culpaba. De nuevo regreso a observar la escultura. No, no observo la escultura. La observo a ella. Observo la sonrisa que ella nunca tendrá al estar cerca de él. Quizás para él si será en el futuro un buen recuerdo. Dio media vuelta queriendo dejar aquello detrás. Se sorprendió al imaginarse solo y ver a Sailor Eta de brazos cruzados esperando por él.

La Sailor sonrió al haber sido vista. "No pareces feliz. Deberías agradecer todo el trabajo que tuvimos que hacer para traerla." Estiro el brazo señalando el camino detrás de ella. "Ella no pareció complacida. ¿Por qué no vas tras de ella? No, permíteme reflexionar la pregunta." Aclaro su garganta. "¿Por qué no te arrodillas y le suplicas que sonría para ti?" Seiya frunció el ceño. "Oh, ¿Te ha molestado? Pediría quizás una disculpa pero sabes…" Movió la cabeza levemente. "…soy muy mala para eso."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Nos has estado siguiendo?"

"Si lo dices de esa manera lo haces escuchar terrible. ¿Seguir, espiar, no es lo mismo? ¿Estas diciendo que los he estado espiando?" Movió su índice izquierdo de un lado a otro. "No necesito hacer tal cosa. En realidad me seria muy aburrido ver sus rostros lastimeros. Solo pasaba por aquí, no hay necesidad de ser agresivos."

Seiya continúo caminando ignorando esa sonrisa malintencionada. En el instante que estuvo por pasar junto a ella, Eta dio un paso a su costado impidiéndole continuar.

"Pareces molesto, ¿He dicho algo que te ha lastimado?" Seiya se movió para continuar pero ella lo imito impidiéndole seguir. "Sé lo que se dice de mi pero no tienes por que huirme. No me gustaría mantener una mala impresión."

Seiya inclino levemente el rostro. "No es misterio para mi todo lo que ocultas. Sé lo que has hecho y las traiciones que has cometido, entre ellas la culpabilidad que cargas por haber sido la única causante de la caída del imperio Antliae ante Galaxia." Atónita, Eta deshizo toda sonrisa con la que pretendía comenzar su trabajo. "Sabemos que si existe alguien de quien tenemos que cuidar a alguien es de ti."

"Oh. Pero he cambiado. Siempre quise cambiar y pedí esa oportunidad. Se me ha concedido porque realmente creen en mí. Espero que algún día también puedas creer lo mismo." Extendió la mano en son de paz, esperando a que él la tomara. "Después de todo ambos tenemos un mismo objetivo; proteger a nuestros príncipes. Lo que significara una alianza eterna. El pasado es solo eso, ¿Qué dices?"

Seiya ignoro la mano frente a él al continuar su camino. "No te confundas. Nosotros compartimos compromisos diferentes."

En la mano que se había quedado esperando el estrecho de paz comenzó a aparecer una daga de cristal. Furiosa, Eta giro lanzándola.

Seiya se detuvo. La sensación ardiente en su espalda lo hizo detenerse. Fue como un fuego que enseguida recorrió su cuerpo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas no pudiendo sentir otro dolor más que el del instante en el que su respiración se detuvo por escasos segundos sintiendo ese ardor alcanzar sus pulmones. Detrás de él, la cristalina daga se torno negra al haber traspasado su piel.

Eta camino hacia él inclinándose a su costado. "Tienes razón, compartimos compromisos diferentes y el mío era este. Te habías convertido en un gran problema." Se levanto para regresar por el mismo camino. Sonrió complacida al detrás de ella escuchar el golpe del cuerpo agonizante caer completamente.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Sailor Zeta se detuvo. Sus problemas sin ella proponérselo se habían convertido en constantes. Se estaba arriesgando lo suficiente. Quizás, tal y como se le ha dicho, será mejor no interferir. Pero lo que ella veía en aquella princesa la identificaba con su vida. Si tan solo Serenity la hubiese escuchado.

_Zeta la miro con dulzura. En los ojos de la joven princesa podía ver más allá de lo que cualquier mortal se atreviera a admirar. No era la ingenuidad ni gentileza que cualquiera viera en esos celestes. Ella se atrevía a atravesar ese exterior. "__También sé que no deseas pelear." La simple respuesta hizo que Serena descubriera sus labios. "Nunca has deseado herir a nadie…" Serena asintió reconociéndose. "…a pesar de que deseen herirte. Tú no naciste para pelear." No era algo que Serena desconociera._

_Cuando Zeta hablo de poder ver dentro de ella, Serena imagino que encontraría algo que ella no podía ver por si misma. Quizás le pudiese decir como regresar a casa. O quizás pudiera darle respuestas de cómo no continuar hiriendo a quienes solo desea proteger._

_Zeta pudo sostener su mirada a la de la joven frente a ella. Serena parpadeo excesivamente no entendiendo el silencio de la Sailor. "¿Deseas borrar lagrimas, princesa?" Serena no respondió. No entendió a lo que exactamente la guardiana se refería. "Si tú lo desearas…_ _yo podría mostrarte la vida del nuevo camino que se ha abierto a tu paso. ¿Desearías que yo abriera ese camino?"_

_Serena lentamente comenzó a mover la cabeza. No se trataba de no haber entendido o estar dudando; se trataba de lo que aquello significara. Temió a la mirada de la Sailor._

"_No tengas miedo. Yo jamás me atrevería a engañarte." Extendió la mano deseando ayudar. "Déjame mostrarte la vida de ese nuevo camino. Déjame ayudarte a ver más allá. Yo puedo verlo en ti, solo deseo que tu misma puedas verlo. Así como Eta es la guardiana de las pesadillas y Alpha de las ilusiones, yo puedo ver tu alma, princesa Serenity. Y tu alma es la más pura a la que jamás me atrevería a lastimar con sueños falsos. Yo puedo mostrarte la vida que esa sortija les ofrece…si tu lo quisieras."_

Zeta levanto el rostro dejando que la luz del sol reflejara sobre su rostro. Cuanto hubiese deseado continuar viviendo momentos como ese en su propio planeta. _"Pude verlo, princesa."_ Suspiro. _"Lo que tu sientes por él…ya no es amistad."_ Estiro los brazos queriendo llenarse de pocos segundos de paz propia. _"Si tan solo lo aceptaras…"_ Sonrió al dejar sus pies ser cosquilleados por las flores. "…todo seria tan fácil."

"¿Hablando sola?" Zeta giro sintiéndose torpe al haber sido descubierta. Taiki rió al verla caer buscando sus zapatillas. "¿Estas bien? Lo siento no quise asustarte pero corrías tan rápido que imagine que se trataba de alguna emergencia."

Zeta se levanto sacudiendo su traje. "Todo esta bien, agradezco tu consternación." Taiki sonrió asintiendo. "¿Algo mas?"

El rostro de su nuevo acompañante se torno serio. "Sabemos que nada de esto tendría que ser mas removido pero existe algo que he deseado preguntar desde su llegada." Zeta movió la cabeza indicándole seguir. "Cuando las guerras comenzaron, Antlia fue una constelación pacifica a pesar de contar con un inmenso poder. Siempre se supo que tal poder también les otorgaba la vida que deseara, una vida llena de plenitud. Si tal es el caso… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con la princesa Aaliyah, quien fuese el único pilar de aquella paz prometida para Antlia?"

Zeta bajo el rostro. "N – no lo se. Nadie lo sabe."

Sin esperarlo Taiki llego frente a ella. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que ella desvaneciera de esa manera?" Zeta levanto el rostro a encontrarse con uno confuso frente a ella. "¿Qué sucedió con la princesa que se predijo aseguraría la paz de su constelación? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que en este momento Antlia se encuentra en guerra?"

Zeta retrocedió al él continuar cuestionando. "No lo se. Ya dije que no lo se." Quiso irse pero Taiki se interpuso. Los ojos de la Sailor temblaban ante los reservados delante de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que no sabes y qué es lo que _si _sabes?" Ya no era su tono formal con el que se trataría a una aliada. La seriedad en su pregunta la hizo retroceder de nuevo. "¿Por qué buscas tranquilidad cuando tu planeta es el mas pacifico de todos? ¿De que se trata esta guerra que se ha desatado en Antlia?"

Zeta tembló. Taiki se inclino para tomarle la mano, pero ella retrocedió una vez más. "¡Brahma!" Taiki volteo ante el llamado. "¡Ha sucedido una tragedia!" Le informo uno de los tantos guardias del palacio. Taiki de nuevo volteo a ver a la Sailor, quien evadió ese mirar bajando el rostro. Taiki enseguida corrió hacia el palacio.

Zeta se llevo una mano al pecho al verlo alejarse. _"Eta ha cumplido."_

**o**

* * *

**o**

Los pasillos se llenaban del escándalo que solo un par de zapatillas podían crear al topar con el jaspe. No solo era la rapidez de los pasos, pero también la escasa respiración para poder continuar. El camino siempre fue largo pero en este instante parecía infinito. Pero ella no deseaba detenerse a pesar de que su respiración le pidiera lo contrario. En el momento que Lyn entro a su habitación su rostro palideció al haber escuchado la inesperada noticia. Tan inesperada como terrible.

Inmediata culpabilidad fue la que la hizo reaccionar. Si ella no se hubiera ido…si tan solo ella… Serena se detuvo bruscamente al Zeta haber aparecido en su camino. "Princesa, ¿Sucede algo?"

"Seiya…" Jadeo. Intentaba de sobre manera recuperar el compás de su respiración. "…Seiya…" Pero no podía. Era como si un gran nudo se mantuviera en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Sabía que ya no era producto de su escasa respiración.

Zeta se acerco a ella y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. "Seiya esta muriendo, princesa." En ese instante Serena supo que no era un nudo, sino las lagrimas que quiso contener por imaginarlo herido. "Cuanto lo siento." No era la voluntad de la princesa lunar derramar esas lágrimas, pero ya no se trataba de lo que ella quisiera. Algo en ella le impidió continuar pensando. Todo ante ella se volvió nulo. Zeta bajo el rostro. "¿Te duele?" Presiono con un poco mas de fuerza su hombro, pero Serena ya no la veía a ella. "Claro que te duele." Se respondía a si misma al Serena ser incapaz de hacerlo.

Suspiro. Sailor Zeta suspiro por todo lo propio que le agobia. Se encontraba ella misma en su propio dilema. Peleaba internamente detrás de ese rostro angelical. Peleaba con su peor enemigo; ella. "…Se – Seiya…" Decidida, Zeta miro directamente a los ojos que intentaban ocultarse detrás de un manto de lágrimas.

De nuevo la que muchos han decidido llamar mujer débil, suspiro. Ella podía verlo, ¿Por qué entonces la princesa delante de ella se negaba a hacerlo? Pero le dolía verse a si misma reflejada en las pupilas dilatadas de la princesa lunar. Ella nunca pudo tener una oportunidad. "Y– Yo…yo puedo salvarlo." Musito sabiendo lo que esas palabras traerían como consecuencia. Serena amplio su visión. "Yo…yo puedo revertir el dolor."

Una simple sonrisa comenzó a ampliarse en el rostro de Serena. "¿Puedes?" Esperanzada, tomo la mano que Zeta había mantenido sobre su hombro al intentar ofrecerle consuelo. "¿Cómo?"

Zeta bajo el rostro al sentir su mano ser tomada por ambas de la princesa. Era un apretón fuerte pero calido. Era algo que Serena quería transmitir. Quizás era esperanza. Para la Sailor esto significaría cambiar completamente el rumbo de los hermosos sueños que pudo ver en Serenity. Seria forzar algo que tendría que nacer de decisiones propias. Seria poder arrepentirse.

"¿Cómo, Zeta?" Serena impacientaba no siendo capaz de poder ver la batalla interna de la Sailor. No solo se trataría de la felicidad de esa princesa, pero también de la propia.

"Princesa." Acaricio el tierno rostro de quien muchas veces en su mente ha llamado su salvación. "Distancia, princesa. La distancia es triste, solitaria y sombría. Hace mucho existió alguien como tu, consagrada a su misión, a su vida, a su futuro. Ella vivía solo para quienes deseaban vivir para ella. Pero su vida se detuvo en cuanto conoció aquello que muchos llamaban amor. Era un sentimiento ajeno a lo que pudiese sentir por sus seres queridos. Era algo extraño, pero a la vez era paz a su alma. Era algo que ella no deseaba dejar ir. Pero princesa, ella nació con una misión. Ella era un pilar a la paz de su planeta. Dime tu, princesa, ¿Qué es el amor?"

Serena dejo caer la mano que sostenía. "¿Que?"

"¿Pelearías tú por defender eso que llaman _amor_?"

Serena bajo el rostro. Ella ha peleado por amor. Ella vive por amor. Ella sueña con el amor. Ella _tiene_ amor. "Siempre he protegido ese amor."

"Ella no lo hizo." Zeta sonrió al ver de nuevo el rostro confuso de Serena. "Sigue peleando por ese amor, princesa." Le tomo la barbilla para que la encarara. "Déjalo morir." Con un movimiento rudo, Serena soltó su rostro de la mano que lo tomo. Zeta se inclino a tomar la mano izquierda de la confundida princesa. "Falta tan poco para que puedas ser libre." Deslizo el anillo de cristal de la mano de Serena. Fue ese instante en el que ella pudo notar que el que en su momento fuera una legendaria sortija ahora cambiaba su color tornándose oscura. "Continua luchando por el hombre que realmente amas." Apretó el puño fuertemente. Tanta fue la fuerza que Serena pudo escuchar el crujir del cristal casi muerto. Al abrir de nuevo la mano, Zeta dejo caer los pedazos. "Eres libre."

Serena observo los pedacitos caer extinguiendo su ultimo brillo en su camino. No entendía porque sus ojos lloraban. Ni siquiera podía entender si realmente eran solo sus ojos los que lloraban. "Sálvalo." Musito sin dejar de observar su extinguida sortija. "…Sálvalo…"

Zeta movió la cabeza a pesar de saber que Serena no la observaba. "No puedo." Observo cualquier reacción que la princesa tuviese, pero no hubo alguna. "No podré si no eres tú quien lo desee."

Serena la miro. "¿Yo?" Zeta asintió.

"Yo podría permitirles vivir la vida que les tiene deparado el camino que se ha abierto a su paso." Serena bajo el rostro. "Pero eso significaría arriesgar lo que mas quieres. Podrás recordar todo menos a quien significa tu vida y tu futuro en este instante. El hombre por quien has peleado innumerables veces. Para abrir una puerta se necesita cerrar otra." Serena apretó sus puños, sintiéndose incapaz de tal sacrificio. "Y lo peor será cuando yo misma los traiga de regreso a Kinmoku. Será ese instante en el que sufrirás al poder recordar de nuevo a quien tú llamas Darien. Eso, princesa, si llegas a no arrepentirte por lo que hayas vivido con quien en este instante deseas salvar. No deseo que sufras, pero tampoco deseo mentirte." Una vez concluyendo, Zeta dio media vuelta. "La decisión solo estará en tus manos." Sonrió. "No puedes dudar a la que decidas porque sabrás que fue la que tu corazón te permitió."

Zeta se mantuvo ahí, de pie, de espalda a ella. No quería ver su rostro cuando escuchara esa respuesta. Ella ya la sabía. La princesa lunar siempre fue leal a su vida, a quienes quiere, a quien ama. La princesa detrás de ella dudaba solo por no desear dejar morir a quien fuese también parte importante de su vida. La princesa detrás de ella no era cobarde. Zeta sonrió entendiéndolo finalmente, tranquilizando su corazón al ella haber tomado la misma decisión al dejar morir a quien pudo obsequiarle un sentimiento nunca antes expresado.

Zeta también quiso vivir solo para quienes deseaba proteger, a pesar de que esa decisión para ella llegara demasiado tarde. Ella lo sentía. El poder de la daga de Eta comenzaba a tocar el corazón de quien considero un buen amigo. "El tiempo ha terminado." Serena levanto el rostro bruscamente al haber escuchado eso. "Tomaste la mejor decisión."

La Sailor, con ahora lagrimas en los ojos, comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo desierto. Eta había triunfado. No, Eta no había triunfado. Ella había fallado. "¡Sálvalo!" Zeta detuvo su último paso. Giro. Serena, de rodillas, le pedía lo que ella jamás llego a imaginar que la princesa sacrificaría.

¿Había estado ella mal? ¿Fue realmente mala la decisión que ella tomo al dejar morir a quien le ofrecía una vida plena? Zeta sonrió entre lágrimas. Si. La princesa frente a ella le decía que siempre existirán grandes sacrificios. El de la ahora solo guerrera le costo la soledad eterna.

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

Lamento la demora, como siempre. Se que no es excusa pero estoy enferma. Y.Y Además aun continúo intentando retomar los capítulos que se perdieron. Ah, estoy triste, enferma y con mucho trabajo. Estoy en una etapa…un poco difícil.

Pero no me olviden que yo no los olvido. Como siempre son muy confortantes y alentadores todos sus lindos comentarios. _**¡Gracias!**_

**n.n**

**.•. **_**Serenity**_** • **_**Kou**_** .•.**


	8. Desazón

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**VIII**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**DESAZÓN**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

Los brazos cansados sobre los que Serena recargaba su cabeza eran motivo suficiente para pelear con ella misma para abrir los ojos y poder aliviar su molestia. Pero no podía. Su cuerpo pesaba y no deseaba poder moverlo. Su voluntad le pedía lo contrario. Ella quería saber la razón de su inesperado dolor.

Su batalla tuvo un vencedor y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Su visión fue borrosa al no poder identificar de momento la luz que se encontraba cerca de su rostro. Enderezo su adolorida espalda y envarados brazos. Dejo escapar un vago quejido en el proceso. Sentía dolor por haber dormido en una posición tan incomoda. Una vez que se sentó erguida en la silla que sostenía la parte inferior de su cuerpo fue que pudo reconocer que la luz que le había incomodado era de una pequeña lámpara sobre el buró que hacia conjunto con la cama en la que despertó recargándose.

Miro a su alrededor. Claro. Confusión por segundos se interpuso en su camino. Cansada. Estaba agotada y sabía que en parte fue por no haber podido relajarse ni siquiera para dormir. Se levanto. Recorrió la habitación a dirigirse al otro extremo cerca de la puerta. Sus pasos fueron cortos, cansados. Se llevo una mano a la frente en su camino y limpio el sudor que la luz le había causado. Su objetivo era uno de los tres paños que sabía se encontrarían sobre la cómoda a la que se dirigía. Al mas acercarse, su rostro se hacia mas claro en el espejo. No estaba segura del por qué de ese cansancio y se lo pregunto a si misma mientras dejaba recargar ambas manos sobre la cómoda inspeccionándose detenidamente.

Termino olvidándose de su aspecto deplorable y tomo uno de los paños. Lo dejo hundir en la palangana que ella misma había llevado anteriormente. Dejo que sus manos también se humedecieran. El agua era más fría. Imagino que era producto de la noche helada. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba un pequeño bacón. Las ventanas, a pesar de estar cerradas, no le impedían el paso a la helada brisa que se infiltraba entre ellas. Ella tembló sacando sus manos del agua junto con el paño. Lo comprimió dejando que el agua acumulada recorriera de nuevo sus manos hasta regresar a la palangana.

De nuevo miro vagamente a través del bacón antes de dar media vuelta. No había nada que ver. La noche era fría, oscura y temerosa. No existía una luna que le ayudara a embellecer. No existía tal.

Sus piernas temblaban al comenzar su camino de regreso a la cama y no supo si era producto del mismo frió. Llego a sentarse sobre la misma silla que le causo dolor. Pero eso parecía no importarle de momento, en cuanto levanto la mano poder limpiar de nuevo la espalda de quien, sin él estar conciente de poder pedírselo, hasta ahora cuidaba afanosamente.

Sonrió al él temblar ante el contacto del paño helado sobre la herida de su espalda. Eso era bueno, se decía ella mentalmente. Todo signo de que él estuviera vivo era bueno.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Las tres guardianas Antlia continuaban cabizbajas, esperando, impacientando. "Me han desafiado." Aargus por fin se expreso. Él, quien ha dejado perder más de lo que ha obtenido, quien a pesar de no querer reconocerlo y haber echo todo para impedirlo, comenzaba a debilitarse. Su vida ha sido regida por sus propias reglas desde que pudo obtener la corona de su reino. Él, quien ha profesado paz hacia su adversario, había dejado que sus ojos oscurecieran. La oscuridad dentro de él tomaba posesión sin él querer impedirle lo contrario. La mirada que le dirigía a quienes se dedicaban a cuidar de su bienestar y el de su imperio era amenazante.

Eta fue la primera levantar el rostro. Ella, quien conoce el miedo, la soledad y los temores, pudo ser fácilmente sometida al temor de la mirada de su príncipe. Peleo por no bajar el rostro, pero esa lucha no duro más de tres segundos.

Él ya no era su príncipe.

Él ya no era quien sabía conocer de alianzas y soluciones. "Sé que en algún lugar se ocultan. Y sé que alguien se atrevió a comenzar la destrucción de este imperio tal y sucedió en Antliae." El recuerdo trajo dolor al corazón de la guerrera mas joven. Eso fue algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido para el príncipe. "¿Lo recuerdas…Zeta?"

Zeta levanto el rostro bruscamente al escuchar su nombre. Al parecer su rostro se empeñaba en delatar sus pensamientos; mismos que la habían regresado a vivir aquella desgarradora batalla. Sus manos temblaron al verse forzada a bajar el rostro nuevamente. La mirada que se había infiltrado en la de ella helo su corazón.

"¡Fuiste tú!" Eta y Alpha giraron. Aargus apuntaba con su índice a Zeta, quien no se atrevió a levantar el rostro por segunda vez. No pudo. "¿Por qué continuas empeñándote en ser lo que jamás volverás a ser? ¿Por qué deseas que sea yo quien, sin darte una nueva oportunidad de continuar, termine con tu miserable existencia?" Rió habiendo encontrado lo que no tuvo que esperar a obtener. "¿A dónde los has enviado?"

La guardiana nuevamente delato su nerviosismo al dejar caer ambas manos temblorosas sobre el diaspro. De un segundo a otro sentía que su corazón explotaría ante todo lo que le aprisionaba. Tal pareciera que él lo comprimía causándole aun más dolor. Alpha y Eta se pusieron de pie sin haber sido comandadas a hacerlo. Aargus, de espalda a ellas, impacientaba frente a la derrotada Sailor Antlia Zeta.

Cansado de haber esperado y dispuesto a terminar con todo lo que continuara causándole problemas, Aargus desenvaino la espada que en todo momento le acompaña a su costado. "Tu decidiste tu propio destino." El filo de la espada, ante la mirada atónita de Alpha y Eta, tenía como único objetivo a la Sailor derrumbada.

Inesperadamente la tierra a sus pies comenzó a temblar. La poderosa arma de las manos de Aargus cayó haciéndolo retroceder por no ser capaz de mantener balance. Alpha y Eta miraban a su alrededor no pudiendo hacer mas al no poseer balanceo. Como una ráfaga, Alpha pareció ser la única en ser testigo de cómo una sombra llegaba y se iba con la misma velocidad, llevando a su paso la desaparición de Zeta.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Qué es lo que nos ha sucedido?" Kakyuu cubrió su bello rostro lleno de lágrimas con ambas manos. Lo cubría por vergüenza a no ser capaz de haber podido defender lo que ella había prometido.

"…Princesa…" El joven detrás de ella se limito a ser testigo del dolor de la soberana. Ella, quien hizo tanto por él y quien pudo reconocer en él a un verdadero guerrero, ahora se dejaba derrumbar ante los ojos de quien le infundo valor ante cualquier situación.

"Lo siento…no pude cumplir mi promesa." Desapareció con ambas manos las lágrimas que nunca hubiese querido mostrar. "Será mejor que te vayas."

"¿Y dejarla sola?" Su cabello lavanda acompañaba el movimiento rusco de su cabeza en una negativa rotunda. "No podría. Gracias a usted he podido entrenar lo suficiente, soy fuerte. Permítame pelear a su lado…por favor." Camino hacia ella arrodillándose al estar a unos pasos. "Además…" Sonrió bajando el rostro. "…mi padre jamás me lo permitiría. Huir nunca fue una opción."

Kakyuu miro detenidamente la determinación de quien ha aprendido a considerar un verdadero guerrero. A su mente llego la primera vez que lo tuvo frente a ella. Él ha sabido ser lo que se prometió en algún momento se postraría ante ella a su servicio. Y ahí estaba. Frente a ella, un guerrero mas estaba listo a afrontar las verdaderas pruebas que lo llevarían a combatir sus propios temores.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Zeta entre sueños estrujaba las sabanas que le cubrían. Su corazón lloraba y su mente no quería regresarla a cualquier realidad que le esperara. Quería dejar de sufrir. Sin haberse dado cuenta comenzaba a darse por vencida. Quería darse por vencida. Su cuerpo reacciono ante la pesadilla que comenzaba a tomar posesión, sentándose sobre la cama. Al bajar el rostro, sus manos estrujaban con fuerza innecesaria la manta.

"Te esperaba." Del interior de la habitación, con brazos cruzados, sentado en un sillón y de ojos cerrados, Taiki se limitaba a ser paciente. Zeta observo a su alrededor antes de regresar a él. El lugar era desconocido. Definitivamente sabía que no estaban en el palacio. "Keghanoush." Murmuro no queriendo quebrantar su tranquilidad. "Será difícil saber que estas aquí." Cansado de haber esperado y decidido a encontrar esas respuestas, Taiki se levanto del sillón para detenerse al pie de la cama.

La Sailor inertemente estrujo aun más la sabana. Lo podía ver en su mirada y en su actitud. Él no le permitirá escapar, si es que estuviese pasando por su mente, sin haber aclarado las dudas que él ya había comenzado a hilar. "Ellos están a salvo." El estar ahí le concluía que él había escuchado la razón por la que estuvo apunto de ser una victima mas en las manos de su propio hermano.

Taiki asintió complacido de alguna manera escuchar eso. Pero el pago por haberla salvado iba más allá de esa respuesta. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Antlia…princesa Aaliyah?" Zeta bajo el rostro al haber escuchado lo ultimo. Su nombre no había sido dicho de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Había comenzado a olvidarlo. Él sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Yaten volteo por última vez para ver el palacio detrás de él. La estrella gloria que le otorgaba prosperidad al imperio Cercis resplandecía sobre el. El solo pensar que esa podría ser la ultima escena que pudiese tener de su hogar le destrozo el corazón. Ellos habían dado tanto. Se atrevieron a sacrificar a las tres guerreras guardianas para ser solo una vasija. Entregaron todo lo que poseían por ese imperio. Y él, quien nunca quiso dejar de ser quien era, había comenzado a olvidar el verdadero significado de una sonrisa.

Y pensar que quizás cuando vuelva a pisar suelo kinmokuseino podría ser tan diferente. Lo sentía. Todo lo que compartió en ese lugar se derrumbara junto con sus sueños. Los días fueron gloriosos.

De nuevo dio media vuelta, dejando atrás el resplandor del reino Cercis. Levanto el rostro mirando su hermoso cielo verde. Era un día claro, un día hermoso. Un día como pocos. Un día que se mantendrá en sus pensamientos por siempre. Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el dulce olor de olivos. Le recordaba tanto a su princesa.

Su princesa, la única mujer por quien se atrevería a contradecir las reglas de la vida. Él se había prometido nunca borrar aquella sonrisa que es la única que puede formar una propia en sus labios. Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a ser más liviano.

Suspiro.

Mirar hacia atrás significaría arrepentirse. No lo hizo. Su voluntad tenía un solo destino y su cuerpo se encargaba de dirigirlo. El viaje será largo, lo suficiente como para no estar seguro de regresar, pero por su princesa arriesgaría esa opción. Su liviano cuerpo se convirtió en segundos en una estrella fugaz uniéndose al verde cielo. Su destino; planeta tierra.

**O**

Alpha tomo el brazo de Eta deteniéndola a dar un paso más. "¿Permitirás que se vaya?" Eta arrebato su brazo. "¡Yo no!"

Por segunda vez, sin decir palabra alguna, Alpha la volvió a detener. "Déjalo." Al igual que su compañera, ambas observaban la que bien sabían no se trataba de ninguna estrella fugaz común. "Zeta se atrevió a engañarnos. Se atrevió a sacrificarnos a cambio de la seguridad de este reino. A mi no me interesa hacia donde se dirija esa estrella. ¿Qué puede dolerles mas si no es el sacrificio de su princesa?"

"Creí que no te atreverías a lastimarla."

Alpha esperó a que la luz estelar desvaneciera. Ella, tan ingenua, tan tonta, tan llena de ilusiones, siempre creyó en muchas cosas. Todas habían desaparecido. "También creí que existía la amistad."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"El sucesor al trono del imperio Antliae no era mi hermano." Taiki dejo ver su impresión bajando ambos brazos a sus costados. Zeta se movió a la orilla de la cama incapaz de poder levantar el rostro y ver el de él. No se equivocaba. Taiki la seguía con la mirada por muy pequeño que el movimiento fuera. "Yo mate al hombre que amaba." Quiso ver el rostro de su salvador al haber dicho eso, pero ni siquiera a eso se atrevía. "Lo deje morir a manos de él."

"¿Él?"

Zeta asintió. "El hombre que trajo la destrucción de Antlia. El hombre que me encerró en esta condena." Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. Sabía que no quería llorar, ni siquiera se atrevía a eso. Sus bellos ojos miel se vieron opacados por esa nube de confusiones que no le permiten a nadie ver su belleza. "Él ya no es mi hermano y sé que la única que puede ayudarme a recuperarlo es la inmortal princesa lunar. Pero para poder hacerlo ella misma tendrá que solucionar sus propios problemas…o deshacerse de ellos. Y esos problemas tienen un solo nombre; Shiva."

Su rostro se forzó a levantarse y saber la razón de esa fuerza que la impulso a hacerlo. Taiki, frente a ella, la obligo a mirarlo e impedirle evadir su mirada asegurándose de sostener sus hombros para que no lo hiciera. "¿Por qué te empeñas en ayudarlos?"

Odiándose por haber roto en llanto, Zeta lo empujo haciendo que él se hiciera a un lado. "¡Fue él quien destruyo Antliae!"

**o**

* * *

**o**

Aargus, un hombre que ha sido respetado por poder mantener su porte, quien nunca bajo el rostro ante nadie y quien nunca ha conocido la cobardía, bajo el rostro. Sus rodillas, nunca antes habido tocado el frió del diaspro, comenzaban a temblar ante el cansancio. El hombre delante de él, a quien le rendía respeto, no hacia nada más que darle la espalda. Sus manos se movían constantemente como si escuchara mentalmente alguna divina melodía.

Ignoraba al hombre que le rendía respeto. No. No lo ignoraba. Disfrutaba mantenerlo a sus pies. "M – Mi señor." Aargus quebranto el silencio, no siendo capaz de poder mantenerse en dicha posición. "Perdón." Quería que fuera suficiente al no haber podido realizar lo ordenado.

Una sonrisa se curveo en los delgados labios de quien no se molestaba por ver al insignificante príncipe. "Alguien mas ya esta cumpliendo tu trabajo."

Volteo.

Los ojos grises del príncipe Antlia observaron por primera vez, atónitos, la faceta de quien le ha repetido innumerable veces lo insignificante que él era y todo lo que podría hacer por él a cambio de algo mínimo; su vida. La enorme capucha cubría gran parte de su rostro, pero lo que Aargus pudo observar al la poca luz haber sido expuesta sobre aquel rostro oculto, fue el final de una distinguida cicatriz.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Una vez más Serena se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a la palangana pero termino cayendo en el camino. Sus piernas habían temblado hasta no haber sido capaces de sostenerla. Apretó con gran fuerza el paño que llevaba en la mano al sus brazos ser su único sustento entre el suelo y ella. No entendía esa debilidad irracional. El vago quejido que escapo de la garganta de quien continua postrado en esa cama la impulso a levantarse nuevamente y continuar su camino.

Llego satisfactoriamente a tomar otro paño y hacer lo mismo que hizo con el primero. La diferencia fue que esta vez lo llevo a su propia frente. La palidez de su rostro a través del espejo la llevo a murmurar incoherencias para ella misma. Se sonrió para darse ánimos a continuar de pie.

Su linda y alentadora sonrisa cayó al igual que lo hizo el recipiente al haber hecho un mal movimiento de manos. Sus manos cayeron sobre la cómoda haciéndola tirar todo a su paso, incluyéndose a ella. Apretó los ojos tan fuerte, implorándoles reaccionar. Pero en cambio lloraron. Pequeñas y frágiles lagrimas, tal y como ella, le acompañaban al caer.

Mentalmente pidió detener sus torpezas. Olvidando el desastre que causo a su caída, Serena corrió hacia la cama al haber escuchado otro vago quejido. Queriendo brindándole soporte tomo su mano intentando una vez más regresarlo a la realidad. "…Seiya…"

**o**

* * *

**¡**_**Hola**_**!**

Como siempre, es un placer tenerlos por acá leyendo. **:)**

**o**

**Marina Cullen Kou **– ¿Que te puedo decir si no es 'gracias' por todas tus lindas palabras? Te aseguro que de alguna manera me hicieron sentir mejor y esas son las cosas que yo aprecio con el alma. Muchas gracias. Te aseguro que ya supere lo de los capítulos y lo de esa etapa difícil…um…creo que comienza a ser peor y llorar no ayuda. Referente al capitulo, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y que puedas ver lo que voy veo eso me motivo muchísimo a continuar. Y lo de la parte mala que esta por llegar…Mmh…te aseguro que te lo diría si yo misma lo supiera. ¡Gracias mil por tu lindo review!

**Usako­**** chiba01 **– Yo también confió mucho en que todo aquello que me aprisiona pueda superarse y tus lindas palabras son un aliento mas para continuar creyendo. Ahora hablando del fic…Mmh… ¿Cómo podría decírtelo sin decir nada? ¡Ya se! ¿Te serviría si te digo que yo _no_ odio a Darien? Espero que puedas acompañarme a continuar esto y así juntas solucionaremos los problemas de Serena (bueno no tanto así, pero hay que ser optimistas), mientras tanto te doy mil gracias por todo tu lindo review.

**Kimi o ai shiteru **– No, lo primero será tener que aprender a no demorarme años en actualizar porque de otra manera tendría otro "Cruithne" y un enorme dolor de cabeza. Pero te aseguro que cosas buenas vienen, espero. Mientras no puedo hacer más que agradecerte por continuar al pendiente de mi historia y por tu lindo review.

**Jean-Slytherin** – Y no sabes como me gustaría que este capítulo también haya sido interesante. No se si pueda haber preguntas aquí ya que creo que es el primer capitulo que escribo sin que parezca un rompecabezas, tampoco quiero darles jaquecas. Pero si existen preguntas, te puedo asegurar que se responderán prontito y si no tan prontito…pero se responderán. Agradezco tu presencia y todos tus lindos comentarios.

**Miki1920 **– Oh, no te pongas triste que Seiya no murió, al menos no en este capitulo. Lo si quisiera es saber si este capitulo continua siendo interesante y si hay mas preguntas por responder (aunque claro que hay muchas). Gracias con mucho cariño por seguir mi fic a cada paso y por sentir conmigo lo que sucede aquí.

**Drixx **– Muchas gracias por tus alentadoras palabras, te aseguro que yo también quisiera que las cosas mejoraran pero hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros. Pero referente al fic te puedo asegurar que hasta el momento, como pudimos leer, Seiya continua vivito y respirando. No estoy segura de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, pero si se que mi único objetivo es satisfacer esta historia. Muchas gracias de corazón por todas tus lindisimas palabras y por un review lleno de emoción.

**Karen de Kou **– Agradezco tus buenos deseos y te aseguro que continuare actualizando tan pronto como pueda para que la espera no sea tan larga ya que a mi misma me deja de emocionar una historia cuando las actualizaciones duran meses, o años como sucedió con el perdido "Cruithne", pero esa es otra historia. En fin, solo espero que pueda continuar siendo agradable la historia. Muchas gracias por tan linda espera.

**LOYDA ASTRID **– Oh, pero a mi también me intriga saber que mas nos tiene que decir Zeta que no ha dicho o que quizás ya ha dicho de mas. Mmh, pero si lo pienso mejor hay muchas preguntas por buscar respuestas y mejor no las planteo porque ese ya es trabajo de ustedes. Pero también sabremos mas de Serenity (no yo, bueno si, pero no exactamente yo **n.n**) y de todo eso que esta sucediendo por allá. Agradezco que continúes leyendo y comentando tan lindo como solo tú lo haces.

**Pam** – Explicare para que no haya revoluciones; Zeta le dio la opción de poder salvar a Seiya, como pudimos ver un poco en este capitulo, a cambio de cerrar una puerta en su mente (Darien). Pero que no cunda el pánico porque esa explicación también se dará y si no la llego a dar tendré que pedirte de favor que me recuerdes ya que suelo ser un poco olvidadiza. Sin mas, mil gracias por tu lindisimo review.

**Antotis **– Serena siempre fue fiel devota de su Darien y en realidad no puedes culparme por querer hacer el sueño de Seiya (de alguna amanera) realidad. Pero te digo que esa partecita, tal y como la explicaste tu, es tal y como es. Aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que tendré que regresar a estudiarla yo misma. (¿Alguna vez he dicho que suelo ser un desastre al escribir? Creo que eso ya se sabe secretamente por cuenta propia) Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por todas esas preguntas que quieras que se aclaran, me gusta que me pregunten ya que a veces no tengo la respuesta y los dejo con la duda. **n.n** ¡Gracias!

**Chio **- ¡No! Chio, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? No, tú no, Chio. Todos menos tu, Chio. ¿Cómo esta eso de que es la primera vez que no quieres aventurarte por acá? Eso no es justo y eso que hago lo imposible por ser yo la espadachína (o.O?) defendiendo tus ideas. Y yo aquí apurándome a actualizar para decirte lo confortante que siempre son tus lindas palabras. Pero me gusta porque ahora me has dado un reto y eso me da montones de ánimos a querer continuar sin derrumbarme en el camino. Gracias amiga por tus siempre alentadores y retozos mensajes (¿Por qué estas jugando, verdad? O.o?).

**Isabella **– Bien, bien. Él si no esta bien, esta respirando y eso es bueno. Me alegra que sigas por aquí a pesar de a veces perderte. Gracias por continuar leyéndome y por seguir por aquí.

**Moon Chiba Tsukino **– Claro que regresara. A mi parecer, un fic secuela de Sailor Moon no seria fic sin él independientemente de cómo lo quieran poner. Gracias por tu buena suerte.

**o**

_**¡Se les aprecia montones! **_**:)**

**.•. **_**Serenity**_** • **_**Kou**_** .•.**


	9. Inadvertido

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**IX**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**INADVERTIDO**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"Seiya." Serena se tiro sobre aquella silla que, haciéndola testigo de todo el pesar y cansancio en ella, se convirtió en su único suporte. El silencio en el que él se había convertido la llenaba no solo de tristeza, pero también de soledad. Era indescriptible. Él no podía estar ahí, así, continuándole negando una sonrisa. Quizás una palabra cautivadora también. Algo que le dijera que se recuperaría, algo más allá de sus quejumbrosos gestos.

Pero su cansancio también era por sentir, por ya dos días, su estomago vacio. Agua ya no era suficiente para engañar su mísero dolor. Mas que temor al dolor de su estomago vacio y de dejarlo solo, Serena temía aun mas llegar a atravesar la puerta que la dividiría entre esa pequeña casa y el mundo a su alrededor. Un mundo en el que no sabía si tendría el valor de confiar.

"Seiya." Sus constantes llamados se reducían a vagos susurros, inertes. Su mano lentamente trazo el contorno de la herida en la espalda de Seiya asegurándose de no tocarla. Su estomago la delato gruñendo. Era verdad que ella quería salir, asegurarse que nada mas pudiera interferir con su bienestar. Pero salir significaría no solo arriesgarse a ella misma, sino arriesgarlo a él. Su batalla seria incesable si no tomaba una decisión rápida.

Su rostro se inclino junto al de él. Lo observó detenidamente. Si no se atrevía a tomar una decisión, sabia que las consecuencias no solo serian para ella. Por poco tiempo dejo que sus ojos se cerraran frente a los cerrados de él.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¡No créditos, no producto!" El comerciante arrebato la pequeña y extravagante fruta que Serena había comenzado a inspeccionar. "He dicho."

Serena retrocedió en cuanto el hombre no solo arrebato la fruta, pero también la rasguño a su paso. "¿Créditos?" Comprimió su mano esperando que el pequeño dolor pasara al instante.

El hombre coloco ambas manos sobre sus costados. "¿Eres sorda?" Tomo de nuevo la fruta y la apretó tan fuerte que término desperdiciándola a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Serena. "Créditos, dinero. Tal pareciera que vienes de otro planeta. Eres rara. Si no compraras no observes la mercancía por tanto tiempo. Vete, vagabunda."

"¿Vagabunda?" Serena bajo el rostro. Por primera vez, ni siquiera el espejo detrás de la cómoda quiso decírselo, se dio cuenta de lo maltratado de su vestido. No podía estar segura de que color era cuando se lo dieron. Con esfuerzo en vano intento recordar el por que de las rasgaduras al final.

"No me mires así. No continuare alimentando a todos los que quieran despertar lastima. Lo hice una vez y desde entonces me he arrepentido. No más. Yo también tengo que alimentar a los míos." El rostro del hombre giro hacia su izquierda sintiendo la presencia de un tercero, sonrió al ver un par de monedas extendiéndosele para que las tomara.

"Yo pagare por lo que ella desee." Serena volteo. Detrás de ella uno hombre alto y sin muestra de sonrisa alguna mantenía extendiendo el dinero. "¿Esto es suficiente?" El comerciante enmudeció al ver las cinco monedas de oro en la palma del recién llegado. "¿Lo es?"

El vendedor tontamente comenzó a mover la cabeza extendiendo la mano para tomar lo ofrecido. Enseguida miro a Serena de nuevo pero esta vez lo hizo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Por favor, señorita, disculpe mi rudeza. Podrá entender que imagine –"

"Solo entregue lo que ella desee." Interrumpió el salvador de Serena, pero ella dio media vuelta. "¿Se ira con las manos vacías?"

Agradecer y tomar todo lo que su estomago deseara era lo que su mente le pedía, pero existía otra parte de ella que le pedía desconfiar. Era un planeta extraño, sin conocer a nadie. Su consternación también la llevaba a mirar atrás. No tenia sentido del tiempo, pero ella sentía que ya había pasado mas tiempo del pensado fuera de la pequeña casa alejada de la ciudad. "Gracias." Pero aceptar eso significaría quizás buscar mas problemas y eso era lo ultimo que en su lista estaba para darle a Seiya.

**o**

* * *

**o**

El pequeño movimiento de la mano debajo de la de ella hizo que Serena despertara exaltada. "¿Seiya?" Le llamo moviendo también su mano. Imagino que lo encontraría despierto al haber sido él quien moviera su mano. La equivocación, tal vez, fue haberlo soñado.

Ella estaba tan cansada que estaba a un paso de no saber diferenciar entre realidad y fantasía. Se puso de pie dispuesta a limpiar de nuevo la herida de quien cuidaba con fervor. El vago ruido de alguna campanilla la distrajo. Se detuvo en su camino para poder escuchar mejor. No paso mucho para que corriera al balcón. Tal y como lo había escuchado anteriormente, el sonido de pequeñas campanas le atrajeron.

Intentando no ser visto, escondiéndose de arbusto en arbusto, debajo del balcón, Serena siguió con la mirada a quien reconoció al instante como el mismo que quiso ayudarle en la ciudad. Entre sus manos y con gran esfuerzo cargaba una enorme canasta de comida. Con algo de trabajo lo vio llegar a la puerta y dejar la canasta al frente. Una vez sacudiendo sus manos, aquel extraño golpeo con fuerza la puerta y con eso le vasto para echarse a correr. Serena no se movió de su lugar. Con curiosidad lo 

vio correr en la misma dirección que ella había tomado para ir a la ciudad. Una vez que desapareció a lo lejos, Serena bajo el rostro para observar lo que él había dejado atrás. Se pregunto enseguida si la estaría siguiendo. Sin querer preguntarse más corrió a la entrada de la vieja casa. Su sonrisa amplio al ver todo lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Ari entro a su pequeña casa exhausto. Sus días continúan convirtiéndose en interminables. Robar ya no le era divertido, mucho menos comerciar. La vida en ese lugar no era exactamente lo que esperaba que fuera. Pero todo tuvo la recompensa que siempre deseo. Nunca imagino que esa tarde, después de regresar de uno de esos tantos viajes solitarios, después de haber tenido una disputa en donde solo los hombres como él saben arreglar las cosas, a golpes, pudiera tener la recompensa a todo lo que ha esperado en ese lugar.

Sonrió ampliamente dejándose tirar en un pequeño y ya viejo sofá. Todo lo que posee tanto como no ser suyo, no poseen los lujos a los que él siempre estuvo acostumbrado. Era ella. Tenia que ser esa mujer. Tenia que ser ella. Miro alrededor de la antigua vivienda. Suspiro cansado preguntándose de nuevo en que momento volvería a tener todo lo que él se merece. Pero valió la pena. La larga espera valió la pena. Finalmente la había encontrado. Todo por esa tarde. Todo por haber podido admirar el rostro de la mujer más hermosa de todas.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Serena sonrió al limpiar la herida en la espalda de Seiya. "No me gusta estar sola." En solo segundos esa sonrisa se transformo en una mueca cualquiera. "Y me siento muy sola, Seiya." Susurro cansada, el sueño le agotaba. Dejo el paño sobre la nochera. Con ambos brazos sobre la cama, dejo recargar su barbilla sobre ellos. Su rostro a solo centímetros del de él. "¿Soñaras algo lindo?" Sonrió cerrando los ojos. "Espero que si." 

Con un último parpadeo, dejo cerrar sus ojos llevándose una foto mental de cómo él continua durmiendo. "Anoche tuve un sueño hermoso." Sus labios se movían suavemente a pesar de que sus ojos ya no le permitieran verlo. "Espero que pueda volver a ser así."

Cuando sintió el movimiento de la cama, Serena salto dejando perder su sueño. Seiya se había movido, estaba segura que así fue. Pero él no mostraba señales de haber hecho movimiento alguno. ¿Pudo eso haber sido producto de cualquier sueño que estuviese por tener? Estaba segura que no. Quería pensar que no. Pero él no le probaba lo contrario.

"Seiya." Como lo ha hecho ya muchas veces, comenzó a mover su brazo suavemente cuidando de no lastimarlo. Pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo; nada. Al mirar hacia el balcón, sorprendida, Serena se dio cuenta que el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse. ¿Durmió? ¿En que momento? Ella apenas si pudo sentir un parpadeo antes de enderezarse exaltada. Ahora resultaba que el tiempo tampoco parecía estar a su favor.

Un ruido extraño la hizo correr hacia el balcón. De nuevo, tal y como había sucedido el día anterior, el mismo hombre que le proveyó con lo necesario para llenar su estomago, hacia lo mismo dejando una enorme canasta sobre la puerta. Pero antes de que llegara, Serena corrió a la salida para poder detenerlo.

En el segundo que aquel hombre se inclino para dejar el obsequio, la puerta frente a él se abrió tomándolo por sorpresa tal y como a un venado expuesto a las luces de un auto. La mujer frente a él, brazos cruzados, recargo un hombro sobre el marco de la puerta para mejor soporte. "Eh…um…" Dejando la canasta en el piso se enderezo sacudiendo sus manos. "Um… ¿Puedo…explicarlo?" Rio tontamente bajando el rostro al ella verlo directamente a los ojos. "Um…imagine que lo necesitaría, considerando que no quiso aceptar mi dinero."

Serena bajo el rostro observando el ofrecimiento frente a ella. "Gracias, pero no tendría como pagarlo."

Él de inmediato sacudió la cabeza al igual que las manos. "No, no. Eso no será necesario. No esperaba que lo hiciera. Es…un obsequio."

"¿Un obsequio?" Serena sonrió agradeciendo con el gesto la amabilidad. "¿Y por qué?"

"Um…" Él miro a su alrededor, intentando buscar una salida o una razón lo suficientemente creíble para no resultar siendo un maniático. "Porque lo necesita." Era verdad y él había sido testigo de eso.

"¿Eres nativo de este lugar?" La pregunta para ella misma fue un tanto tonta.

"N – Si." Sonrió reflejando un extraño color en sus mejillas. "Sé lo difícil que es vivir en este lugar." Extendió la mano moviendo la cabeza. "Permítame presentarme. Mis amigos me dicen Ari."

Serena levanto una ceja. "¿Y quieres que _yo_ te llame Ari? ¿Es que acaso quieres que me considere tu amiga?"

"Créeme, mi nombre es tan feo que es lo único por lo que toda mi vida he sufrido." Serena soltó una risita. Algo que en él causo una sonrisa. No podía equivocarse. Ella realmente era hermosa.

En el segundo que Serena estuvo por darle la mano, él bajo la suya borrando también su sonrisa. Al Serena notar eso volteo hacia donde él enfoco su mirada. "¡Seiya!" Entro corriendo al ver a Seiya, de pie, intentando caminar sosteniéndose de la pared.

El recién presentado Ari frunció el ceño al ver la escena. No estaba seguro si era desesperación, tristeza o alegría lo que pudo ver en los ojos de esa mujer antes de correr hacia aquel hombre. Quizás era una vaga mezcla de los tres. No importándole despedirse, así como tampoco ayudar a aliviar la consternación de la mujer que acababa de conocer, dio media vuelta dejando su amabilidad atrás.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿D – Donde estoy?" En cuanto Seiya se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Serena hizo lo mismo, como ya es costumbre, en la silla frente a él. Sonreír le fue inevitable. No se había equivocado al pensar que él se recuperaría. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Intento

ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Serena se lo impidió colocando una mano sobre la de él.

"No." Él desistió. "No lo se. Pero no importa eso ahora. Estaba segura de que te recuperarías. Me daba miedo estar sola." Seiya se llevo una mano a la frente. "Pronto te sentirás mejor. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

Él movió la cabeza. "Me gustaría saber como llegamos aquí. ¿Q – Que fue lo que me sucedió? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Creí que tú lo sabrías." De nuevo Seiya respondió con una negativa. "No sé en donde estamos, ni como llegamos aquí. Mucho menos se que fue lo que te sucedió. Pero podremos buscar esas respuestas una vez que te sientas mejor."

Seiya bajo el rostro. Intentaba con gran esfuerzo recordar algo que le diera respuestas. Estaba confundido. Adolorido. Buscó pero no pudo encontrar nada de momento. Quería saber tanto que no podía pensar claramente. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?"

"No lo sé. Solo sé que llevamos tres días aquí."

Él no quiso llenarla de preguntas de las que posiblemente tampoco tendría respuesta, pero había algo que estaba seguro ella si sabía. "¿Quién era él?"

"No lo se." Seiya asintió aceptando la respuesta. Echo un vistazo a la cama. Serena quiso interpretar eso como querer descansar. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Él negó casi enseguida. "Tendré que limpiar la herida de nuevo. No soy experta, tampoco enfermera pero si se que es importante para evitar infecciones."

"No es necesario, gracias. Creo que ya has hecho demasiado." De nuevo miro la cama en la que estaba sentado. "Puedes descansar." Se levanto haciendo lo posible para que sus gestos no delataran el terrible dolor que ese pequeño esfuerzo le produjo. "Prometo mantenerme distante."

Serena movió la cabeza. "No lo necesito." Mintió. "Estaré bien."

"Gracias." Quiso pasar desapercibida esa mentira. "Por todo." Y aunque no tuviera la fuerza para decírselo, eso también incluía haber sido paciente con él. Haber sido su dulce voz la que a cada momento llamaba su nombre. "Yo estaré bien."

Serena sonrió también poniéndose de pie. "Yo también estaré bien. Cuando me asegure que estés bien completamente, seré yo quien te tire de la cama." Sonrió. "Pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo." La frase, con todo y el tono en el que ella declaro eso, causo en él un vago rubor. Serena se acerco a tomarle la mano para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama, pero él la soltó casi enseguida. Reacción que en ella causo impresión. "¿Sucede algo?"

No podía todo ser más que producto de su imaginación. "Nada." Tenia que ser. Por si solo regreso a la cama, causando doble el dolor de cuando se levanto. Pero si él estaba consiente de algo, eso era de no quejarse con ella. Eso no solucionaría nada.

"¡Seiya!" Serena corrió tras él. "Estas sangrando de nuevo." Pero eso fue algo que Seiya ya no pudo escuchar.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Taiki?" Taiki se mantuvo cabizbajo. "¿En donde esta?" La pregunta hizo que él levantara el rostro para ver a su princesa frente a él. Ella, tan hermosa, le sonreía como solía hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Detrás de ella, Aargus también esperaba. A sus costados Sailor Alpha y Sailor Eta mostraban desesperación. "¿Hay algo que quisieras decirnos?"

A ella él podría decirle todo. Solo a ella. Por ella él entregaría todo, su vida, su alma, su corazón. Pero por primera vez en esa vida que estaba dispuesto a entregar por ella, dudo. Por primera vez Taiki dudo de su lealtad. No era ella. Era él. Era traicionar todo lo que ella le ha ofrecido.

Taiki bajo el rostro. No podía. Él estaba dispuesto a entregar todo lo que ella le pidiera, absolutamente todo, pero por primera vez no se atrevía a entregar lo único que su princesa le ha pedido en toda su vida; la ubicación de Sailor Zeta.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Sin dificultad de una puerta que le impidiera el paso, Ari entro a la habitación. Había sido cuidadoso. Había puesto a prueba todo lo que ha aprendido. Y su mejor recompensa fue ver a la mujer que ha considerado la mas hermosa ahí, ambos brazos sostenían su pequeño rostro sobre la cama y una silla le daba soporte. Era ella quien toda la vida espero a conocer. Solo ella.

"¿Tú?" Ari giro. El hombre detrás de él, con el rostro pálido, frunció el ceño ante el intruso. "¿Quién eres tú?"

El intruso sonrió. Por varios segundos estudio el gesto del hombre frente a él. "Quiero saber _yo_ quien eres _tu_." Seiya intento moverse pero sabía que un movimiento brusco causaría abrir la herida nuevamente. "¿Agresivo? Espero que no porque no me gustaría herir a nadie. Me dicen Ari y soy amigo de ella." Señalo con el pulgar el interior de la habitación. "Ahora dime, ¿Quieres eres tu y por que estas con ella?"

Seiya no respondió. No le interesaba el nombre tanto como no le interesaba la presentación. "¿Cómo entraste?" Pensar en que quien acababa de presentarse fuera un enemigo le causo frustración por saber que no podría hacer nada. "Fuera de aquí." Dio media vuelta esperando a ser seguido. Y así fue.

"Parece que tienes mal genio. No tienes que verme como un enemigo." Seiya se detuvo en la puerta y con ojos sorpresivos lo observo. "Si, sé lo que piensas. No leo mentes, pero estoy seguro que yo haría lo mismo por protegerla. No, lo mismo no. Yo golpearía a quien si quiera la viera dormir. Yo _si_ la defendería." Espero reacción, pero no hubo. "No lo había visto. Pareces herido. No soy alguien que quiera perjudicarlos, solamente vivo de lo que tengo y ofrezco lo que poseo. ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"Nada."

Ari levanto los brazos dándose por vencido. "Esta bien. Siento haber entrado de esta manera, solo quería asegurarme por su bienestar. Espero que puedas sentirte mejor. Este no es un planeta en donde encontraras amigos tan fácilmente. Yo soy diferente."

Seiya bajo el rostro. Cada vez escuchaba menos. Lo último que por su mente pasaba era escuchar al intruso y sus excusas. "Vete." Si no lo hacia en los próximos cinco segundos estaba seguro de terminar cayendo frente a él.

"Lo hare." Ari sonrió. "Lo hare." Sin haber sido esperado, tomo el brazo con el que Seiya mantenía abierta la puerta y lo cruzo sobre su espalda, haciendo que Seiya gritara por el dolor. Sin importarle, Ari lo tiro al piso y antes de que Seiya cayera completamente, enterró su índice en la herida que volvió a abrirse por la fuerza con la que Seiya intento pelear. Su pelea fue en vano porque todo se torno oscuro.

**o**

* * *

¡_**Hola**_!

Nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto en actualizar de nuevo, pero esta vez tengo una buena razón y esa es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Se que todo tiene su tiempo e intentare no olvidar lo que ya tengo por algo que recién comienzo.

Es un placer tenerles por aquí. Sus lindos reviews son realmente alentadores. Sin ustedes yo ya me hubiera dado por vencida.

**n.n**

**•_.•_** _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ _**•.•**_


	10. Licitación

* * *

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_ •

• _**X**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**LICITACI**__**Ó**__**N**_ •

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

Aquella noche, cuando decidir entre su vida y la de los demás, nadie podía interponerse en su camino. Ari se tiro sobre su viejo sofá. Sus manos cubrieron los costados de su cabeza, intentando detener los pensamientos, confusiones y dudas que llegaron a él en el instante que la mujer, cuyo nombre pudo saber era Serena, había corrido hacia aquel hombre, Seiya, cuando él intentaba ponerse de pie.

Ella, un rostro hermoso, se lleno de preocupación. Ari estaba seguro que era ella la mujer que siempre deseo y espero conocer; la mujer que lo llevaría a entender la vida a través de sus preciosos ojos. Era ella. Pero aquella escena le causo aun mas desconcierto. "¡Ari!" El llamado le hizo de momento desechar sus pensamientos. De un salto se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta. Al abrir, lo primero que pudo sentir fueron un par de brazos rodeándolo. "¡Ari! Que bien que regresaste a salvo. Me dijeron que vieron a _Sterling_ en el bosque, pero nadie sabia de ti. ¿Por qué no llegaste a avisarme de tu regreso? Esperaba por ti. Temí que te pasara algo."

Ari sonrió tomando las manos de la joven deshaciendo él mismo el abrazo. "¿Yo? Pareciera que te preocupas por mi."

"A alguien le echaran la culpa si llegas a desaparecer, aunque…" Rio. "…no muchos te conocen." Jugueteo con unos cuantos mechones turquesa de su rostro pálido. Sus ojos azules se cerraron por escasos segundos tomado aire para continuar. "Es increíble que ahora quieras ser tu el maestro y yo la novicia. Aun tendrás que explicar por qué te fuiste sin mi."

"La encontré, Eli." La mencionada levanto una ceja en confusión. "Encontré a la mujer que he estado esperando tanto y la única que me ha traído a este lugar."

"¿Aun sigues con eso?" El suspiro que le siguió fue más de incredulidad. "Creí que ya habías dejado eso de lado. ¿Y quien es esta mujer? Si realmente existe muero por conocerla. Tiene que ser alguien realmente interesante para que hayas recorrido el universo entero para poder llegar a este lugar."

"¡Shh!" Ari la tomo del brazo y la jalo para que entrara, cerrando de inmediato la puerta. "No repitas eso tan vagamente, alguien puede escucharte."

"¿Quién? ¿Los arbustos? Creo que te has vuelto un poco paranoico. No todo gira a tu alrededor." Ari bajo el rostro sonriendo. "¿Dije algo gracioso o te estas burlando de mi?"

"La conocerás, Eli. Pero por ahora, ¿Estas segura que nadie te siguió?" Ella levanto una mano prometiendo lo dicho. "Bien. Ahora necesito saber cual será mi siguiente trabajo. Necesito que sea algo grande…" Su sonrisa amplio enseguida. "…porque quisiera llevar a un…pasajero."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Gracias." Taiki movió la cabeza. Las manos que cubrían las suyas, a pesar de ser tan pequeñas, le obsequiaban una calidez similar a la de su princesa. "Nada podrá igualar este gran sacrificio que estas haciendo por todos. Seiya, Serena, _él_ y yo te lo agradeceremos por toda la vida."

"Aun no entiendo por qué haces todo esto. ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por todos ellos?"

"Solo hago lo que me hubiese gustado que alguien hiciera por mi para poder seguir con el hombre que amaba. Yo sé que ella lo quiere y solo necesitan vivir esto para poder quererse sin que la sombra de alguien más atormente su corazón. Y cuando llegue el momento, estoy segura que Endymion también entenderá." Sonrió finalmente soltando las manos de Taiki. "Y sé que lo que haces es porque tú también sabes lo que es querer a alguien. ¿Tu corazón late por alguien, Taiki?"

Él sonrió. "Creí que tú lo podías saber todo."

"Puedo, pero eso seria invadir tus mas profundos sentimientos y no me atrevería…no contigo."

Taiki dio media vuelta, su tiempo tenía que ser justo. "Lo agradezco." Al llegar a la puerta, antes de abrir, dio media vuelta. "Y si, puedo decir que sé lo que es querer proteger a alguien." Salió. Zeta inclino un poco el rostro no segura de haber entendido.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"…Y ese es mi trato. ¿Qué dicen?" Ari extendió su sonrisa esperando una respuesta satisfactoria para él. El primero en gruñir, dar media vuelta y lanzar los brazos al aire, fue Seiya. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"¿Ayudarnos? Nadie toca a tu puerta diciéndote que te llevara a casa a cambio de nada." Seiya enfureció, pero su molestia desvaneció por vagos segundos al voltear a ver a Serena. Había algo diferente en ella. Existía algo que, por más que lo pensaba y no podía llegar a la conclusión, ¿se había perdido? Algo en ella cambio. Algo que le impedía una sonrisa.

"Tomémoslo como el pago por haber ayudado a aliviar esa herida. Digamos que necesito…um…un ayudante." Ari declaro después de haberse mantenido en silencio lo suficiente. "Ya se los explique, yo no pretendo hacerles daño. Y no te preocupes por tu hermana que se podrá quedar con mi mejor amiga; Eli."

Ambos, Seiya y Serena levantaron el rostro. "¿Hermana?" Sus labios se movieron rápido ante la sorpresa de lo que habían escuchado. Ambos se miraron, causando en ella bajar su sonrojado rostro.

"¿Es que acaso no lo son? Oh…lo siento. Lo imagine por como ella cuidaba de ti y –" Opto por callar al no saber que mas decir. "Lo siento."

Ignorando lo dicho, Seiya se cruzo de brazos. "¿Cuál es tu motivo para ayudarnos? ¿Por qué crees ser capaz de regresarnos a Kinmoku?"

"Porque yo lo sé todo. Pero a cambio de poder regresarlos necesito un ayudante por unos cuantos días. _Sterling _es impredecible. ¿No es un buen trato? Te salve la vida, estoy dispuesto a regresarlos a su planeta y todo lo que pido a cambio es un ayudante por unos cuantos días."

"¿_Sterling_?" Preguntó Seiya levantando una ceja.

"Mi nave." Ari se puso de pie, caminando de inmediato hacia Seiya y extendiendo una mano esperando a que él la tomara. Serena asombrada observo. "Te ofrezco una experiencia inolvidable. Puedo imaginar que existe mucho que no conoces. El universo no gira alrededor de tu Kinmoku."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Lo necesario."

"¿Para que?"

"Para que…" Giro un poco el rostro para ver a Serena. "…conozcas otro tipo de vida."

"¿Cuál es tu interés?" Seiya frunció el ceño al continuar viendo la mano extendida frente a él.

"Ninguno. Será _más_ tu interés." Sonrió esperando. Seiya pudo sentir la mirada expectante de Serena sobre él. Dudoso, no seguro de haberlo pensado lo suficiente, tomo la mano que esperaba pactar un trato. Ari fue el único que sonrió complacido.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Pero que hiciste, Eta?" Alpha corrió hacia Kakyuu, deteniendo la caída de la princesa.

"Fuiste tú quien dio la orden. Para nuestro príncipe ella ya no significa nada. Fue él quien la condeno a vivir en una pesadilla." Eta sonrió complacida por su trabajo. "No te esfuerces, ella ya no regresara."

Alpha bajo cuidadosamente la cabeza de la princesa. No estaba ella segura de querer sentir el dolor de la soberana. "Tenemos que continuar." Eta asintió. "Si para encontrar a Zeta necesitamos destruir todo a nuestro paso…" Bajo el rostro a ver el de la princesa. "…ya no existe nadie quien lo impida. No dudes."

"Ha, ¿Realmente hablas conmigo…o solo te lo recuerdas a ti misma?"

Alpha sonrió. Sus sonrisas ya no eran hermosas. Ella también había dejado de resplandecer. "No du-des." Recalco dándole la espalda. Eta la siguió enseguida.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Eli salió de su cocina con dos tazas de café. Ari agradeció en cuanto ella dejo una sobre la mesita frente a él. "¿Aun sigues molesta?" Preguntó al ella no haber dicho 

palabra alguna desde que toco el último tema. "Esta bien, perdóname por haberte involucrado en esto pero necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella."

"Yo no soy niñera, Ari. ¿Por qué inventar que necesitas un ayudante? Bien sabes que no es así. Yo soy más que tu mano derecha, soy tu amiga, tu maestra. ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Ari tomo la taza de la mesa. "Ella…perdóname Eli por lo que te hago pasar pero…" Pauso.

"¿Pero? Continua."

Dando dos sorbos a su café, Ari sonrió al reconocer que ella realmente sabe ser su amiga y maestra. "Pude comprobar que no son hermanos y estoy seguro que no se quieren como tal. Por esa simple razón…Eli, es ella. Mi corazón me dice que es ella. Y quiero mantenerla alejada de él."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Pero yo _no_ quiero estar sola o con alguien mas." Seiya paro. "Algo esta mal y tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé que va a suceder, pero no confió en él. Es algo…extraño." Bajo el rostro. "Él miente. Él solo quiere separarnos."

"¿Separarnos?" Seiya tuvo que acercarse a tomarla por los hombros para que levantara el rostro. "¿Pero en que momento comenzamos a estar juntos?" Serena retrocedió. "¿Qué sucede?" Ella movió la cabeza. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo después de que yo fui herido en Kinmoku?"

"¿Por qué importa eso ahora?"

"Porque es clave a todo esto. ¿No te das cuenta? Actúas diferente. Mencionas cosas que me confunden… Me miras diferente."

"¿Es eso malo?"

"Si… ¡No! No lo se. Es como si…" Lo pensó. "…hubieras madurado."

"Oh. ¿Y madurar es malo?"

"Me exprese mal. Lo que quise decir fue –"

"Entiendo. Tú piensas que preocuparme por estar en algún punto desconocido del universo tendría que significar nada y tendría que seguir siendo torpe e ingenua. Tú piensas que preocuparme por quedarme sola, con cualquier desconocido, tendría que significar nada y continuar sonriendo como si estuviera en casa. Tú piensas que mi preocupación por ti tendría que ser inexistente e ignorar lo que te pueda pasar y lo que me pueda pasar a mi si te sucede algo y me dejas en este lugar sola. Y finalmente, tú piensas que quererte es malo. ¡Perdón por no poder ser una tonta!" Enfurecida, giro a dirigirse a la habitación.

"No, no, no, no. ¿Qué?" Seiya la detuvo por el codo antes de que ella diera su segundo paso.

Serena se soltó. "¿Qué de que?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Qué dije de que?"

"¿Qué fue lo dijiste hace un segundo?"

"No lo se, dije muchas cosas."

"Lo ultimo."

"Dije: 'Perdón por no ser –'"

"No, no. Antes. Antes de eso."

"No lo recuerdo. ¿No pusiste _tú_ atención?"

"T – Tú dijiste que…" Solo quería que ella lo aclarara para que su corazón no continuara latiendo como lo estaba haciendo. "…que… ¿Me quieres?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas así?" Seiya contuvo el aire en cuanto ella abrió de nuevo los labios para continuar. "¿Tendría que _no_ quererte?" Tuvo que continuar al él no ser capaz de ni parpadear, pero solo poder encoger los hombros. Suspiro. "¿Por qué tendría que _no_ quererte, si eres mi esposo?" A falta de aire, al haber escuchado lo ultimo, Seiya cayó de espalda.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Taiki corrió hacia su princesa. Se tiro junto a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos. "…Princesa…" Su rostro se enterró en el cuello sin vida de su soberana. Había llegado tarde. "Perdón." Suplico a su oído. Sollozo. Quería preguntarse por qué ella, alguien tan dulce como ella. Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué no pudo estar ahí para protegerla?

"¿Taiki?" Él no se movió. Lloraba por ella, para ella. Lo último que deseaba era dejarla ir. "Taiki." Una mano se coloco sobre su hombro. Él no se movió. "Taiki perdóname." Ella no tendría que estar ahí.

"Es peligroso estar aquí." Y quería que se fuera para continuar sosteniendo a su princesa para siempre. "Regresa." La amabilidad de su voz se había perdido. Aquello fue una orden.

"No." Zeta se arrodillo junto a él. "Yo puedo intentar regresarla." Taiki levanto la cabeza. La miro solo a ella, a quien se estaba arriesgando por no ver la desesperación de sus 

ojos. Sus ojos, tan claros, tan mieles, le suplicaban detener su llanto con tan solo una mirada. "Arriesgare todo para que así sea."

"¿Dime si la escena no conmueve tu corazón, Eta?" Zeta y Taiki voltearon al otro lado del salón. Alpha se recargaba sobre la ventana y Eta se mantenía de brazos cruzados

"Lo haría si tuviera corazón." Alpha rio. "¿Lo ves? Te dije que vendrían a nosotras." Taiki bajo suavemente la cabeza de su princesa y se puso de pie. Zeta hizo lo mismo, pero sorpresivamente Taiki la tomo del brazo para escudarla detrás de él. "Me sorprende que quieras dejar que alguien mas sufra antes de rendirte, Zeta. Aunque nosotras no tenemos problema alguno con eso."

Zeta dio un paso al frente, quedando junto a Taiki. Ella nunca seria tan cobarde de escudarse detrás él. Pero su sorpresa fue volver a sentir la mano de Taiki sobre su brazo para hacerla retroceder de nuevo. Alpha rio al ver la escena. Taiki enfureció al escuchar la risa. "Se han olvidado de nosotros y de lo que representamos. Para llegar a ella tendrán que atravesar por mi." Al estirar el brazo, en su mano comenzó a aparecer una espada de cristal azul.

"Sera un placer."

**o**

* * *

**o**

Al comenzar a sentir la reacción de su cuerpo y al recobrar el sentido, Yaten se movió para tocar su cabeza y comprobar que era ella quien le causaba dolor y no su alrededor. Al abrir los ojos encontró a su alrededor un inmenso campo de rosas. Unas nunca antes vistas, tan hermosas, tan llenas de vida. De nuevo cerró los ojos pero esta vez fue para recordar en que momento llego ahí. Al arrodillarse para ponerse de pie, en el segundo que volvió a levantar la cabeza, una espada se mantenía amenazándole a tan solo centímetros de su nariz.

"¿Quién eres?" Le reclamo una voz al final de aquella espada.

Yaten levanto los brazos. "Pude haberme equivocado. No se en que instante vine a parar aquí. Mi único destino era el planeta tierra. No soy enemigo de nadie."

"¿Planeta tierra has dicho?" Yaten asintió. La espada frente a él se alejo unos centímetros más. "¿Cuál era tu relación con aquel planeta?"

"Ninguno. Solo he querido prevenirles de lo que esta sucediendo en las lejanías de su galaxia para que puedan prepararse para cualquier guerra. También he querido traer información sobre su princesa."

"¿Princesa?" Una tercera voz se escucho detrás de él. Sorpresivamente aquel hombre lo tomo por su ropaje para hacerlo girar y encararlo. "¿Qué es lo que sabes _tú_ de Serena?"

Yaten intento reconocer el rostro pero no pudo. "Ella estuvo en mi planeta, pero desapareció tan rápido e imprevisto así cómo llego. Déjenme ir. Mi única misión es querer llegar al planeta tierra e informar de todo lo que esta sucediendo así como de pedir ayuda a las guerreras solares."

Aquel hombre lo soltó, haciéndolo caer. "No será necesario que continúes más tu viaje."

Yaten volteo y de nuevo vio a su alrededor. Aquello no parecía nada a aquel planeta que llego a conocer y del cual se llego a sentir apegado. Sabía que no estaban en el planeta tierra. "Ustedes no entienden, necesito llegar a –"

"Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero quiero saber todo de ella."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Pregunto confuso.

El sonido de la espada al caer hizo que Yaten volteara. "Mi nombre es Helios y soy el guardián de este lugar; Ilusión. Mi príncipe y yo habíamos estado esperando por alguien como tú."

"¿Helios? ¿Príncipe?" Enseguida volteo a ver de nuevo al hombre frente a él. "¿Acaso eres tú –?"

"Endymion."

**o**

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

Soy realmente un fracaso en cuanto se trata de resolver mis problemas. Pero esta vez no es un problema. Muchos me han dicho que es depresión, pero no entienden. Es fácil decir _'la vida continua'_ cuando no pueden entender que me siento vacía por dentro. Cuando él continuaba luchando me decía que iba a estar bien pronto. Pero no fue así. ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante con el enorme vacio que ha dejado en mi? Mis lagrimas se han secado y no se como descargar mi dolor.

Él prometió que se iba a poner bien y también lucho, pero su enemigo mortal termino apartándolo de mí. Y yo quería que él estuviera en primera fila para mi graduación, pero en su lugar habrá un asiento vacio.

¿Por qué hay quienes no entienden que una parte de mi se fue con él? El cáncer me lo arrebato. ¿Puede alguien decirme, como las amigas que he llegado a considerar, como continuar sin mi padre?

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


	11. Expiación

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XI**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**EXPIACIÓN**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

Temeroso, Seiya continúo con brazos defensivos sobre él. Tenía miedo y no sabia como transmitirlo. Tenía miedo a tocarla. Temía enloquecer su corazón. Y lo que ella estaba haciendo fue tan sorprendente como inesperado. "Por favor." Volvió Serena a pedir con voz dulce aprisionándolo. Seiya retrocedió cuando ella levanto el rostro inocentemente sonriendo. "No quiero." Lo abrazo tan fuerte que a él se le hacia imposible continuar sosteniendo sus brazos lejos de ella. "Debería de importarte."

"Me importa." Continúo retrocediendo pero Serena no lo dejaba ir. "Más de lo que te imaginas." Pego con pared, en ese instante ella lo soltó. Seiya suspiro, a pesar de haberse sentido feliz por el afecto ahora no tenía más que miedo a lo que ella aparentaba ser.

Serena se mantuvo cabizbaja por varios segundos, reacción inesperada. "Seiya, ¿Qué es lo que ves en mi?" Levanto el rostro esperando respuesta. Él pareció ser tomado desprevenido. Ella continúo. "Rei siempre se molestaba conmigo por ser despistada y luna me regañaba por siempre llegar tarde. Nunca me ha gustado llegar a tiempo, pero me gusta dormir y comer muchos pastelillos de Lita. Mina es la única que compartía mi pasión por los videojuegos y Ami siempre quería que estudiara más. Haruka y Michiru solo se preocupan por mantenerme a salvo porque piensan que yo no puedo hacerlo por mi misma. ¿Y tú, Seiya? ¿Qué quisieras que cambiara en mi?" De nuevo bajo un rostro ya ruborizado. "Quiero llegar a ser una buena esposa, pero no se como."

Fue simple impulso el que lo obligo a bajar los brazos y rodearlos en torno a ella. "Ay, odango…si supieras que todo eso que acabas de describir es lo que yo jamás quisiera que cambiaras en ti." Por los últimos días su mente no ha hecho más que preocuparse por saber cual fue la razón para su desaparición de Kinmoku. Pero al haber escuchado aquella frase, todo lo que ha querido saber desvaneció instantáneamente al esa palabra haberlo golpeado con su realidad. Ella quería ser mejor para él, por él. Si era un sueño pedía, suplicaba, no despertar al aferrarla aun más a él. Quería saber que se sentiría ser egoísta. Quería olvidar todo y comenzar a vivir lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Tenía miedo, mucho, por saber que quizás algo la obligo a esto. _"Pero yo la quiero."_ Y la quería tener a su lado para siempre. "Esta bien, tú ganas."

Quería ser egoísta y arrebatársela al universo entero, aunque ella misma lo odiara por eso después.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¡Taiki!" Zeta se aferro a él con desesperación para interponerse entre Alpha y el filo de la espada que estaba por tocar pecho de la Sailor. "Por favor." Suplico sollozante. La sonrisa de Alpha era producto de la burla hacia ella. "No la lastimes."

Taiki apretó los puños al ella continuar abrazándolo en un esfuerzo sobrenatural. "Ella no merece que hagas esto. Jamás perdonare a quien lastime a mi princesa. Así como tampoco perdonare lo que hicieron contigo."

Sailor Alpha continuaba riendo. Pudo verlo. Pudo ver a través de los ojos furiosos de aquel guerrero el odio que comenzaba a crecer en él. "¿No es irónico, Zeta? Tú, que intentas prevenir que él se convierta en un condenado, no te das cuenta que su condena comienza a ser interna. Solo basta ver sus ojos para saber que su odio incrementara en cuanto vea a todos los que ama caer frente a él. Es inútil que intentes salvarlo."

"Eso no es verdad." Zeta se aferro aun más a él. "Yo en sus ojos solo veo el amor que posee para los demás. Él nunca dañaría a nadie, porque sus sueños son los mas hermosos."

Al escuchar aquello, Taiki dejo desaparecer su arma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él jamás llegaría a tal acto. Comenzaba a dejarse llevar por ese aborrecimiento hacia quienes lastimaran a su princesa. Al bajar el rostro, encontró a Zeta aun aferrándose a él. Frente a ellos, Alpha continuaba riendo al verlo dudar. Retrocedió, acto que Zeta capto como desistir a sus intenciones. Suavemente comenzó a soltarlo.

Taiki dio media vuelta, tomo a su princesa en brazos y continúo, pero antes de llegar a la salida se detuvo. Giro para asegurarse que Zeta lo siguiera. Ella se mantenía frente a Alpha. "Vamos." Zeta movió ligeramente la cabeza y comenzó a retroceder, nunca dándole la espalda a la guerrera. Antes de llegar junto a Taiki, Zeta volvió a detenerse para voltear al otro extremo del salón y encontrar a una malherida Eta. "Ella estará bien." Le aseguro antes de dar media vuelta.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Ari, no tienes que racionar así. ¿Y que si es ella? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" Eli de nuevo masajeo los tensos hombros de su compañero. "¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera?"

"¡Por que lo odio!" Se levanto bruscamente. "Odio la manera en la que se ven uno a otro." Desesperadamente alboroto su cabello. "Quisiera sacar esa mirada de mi mente pero no puedo. ¡No puedo!" Se tiro de nuevo sobre el sillón. Sus ojos se cerraron deseando borrar la imagen de su mente, pero en cambio apareció aun más visible. "¿Qué voy a hacer, Eli? Cabe la posibilidad que ella no sea quien yo imagine y eso me destrozaría."

Eli se sentó junto a él ofreciéndole conforte en un abrazo. "No la dejes ir, Ari." Ari se recargo sobre su hombro. "Si lo hicieras, cometerías el error mas grande. No puedes permitirte errar."

**o**

* * *

**o**

Cansada, Zeta se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Al ver hacia su costado, Taiki se encontraba de espalda a ella mirando a través de la ventana. "No puedo creer que sea yo prófugo en mi propio planeta." Él siempre se ha caracterizado por pensar antes de actuar, ser agresivo siempre fue trabajo de Seiya y ser desconfiado el de Yaten. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a él? Estaba simplemente desesperado por querer protegerlas. De un segundo a otro se vio poniéndolas en una balanza y el resultado lo desconcertó. Giró y al hacerlo lo primero con lo que hizo contacto fueron los preciosos marrones frente a él observándolo.

"¿Estas bien?" Zeta cuestiono consternada al ver la mirada confusa frente a ella. Se inclino un poco para tomar la mano que Taiki mantenía a su costado. "Gracias." La presiono contra su mejilla. "Y perdóname por haber interferido." Sus ojos se cerraron en el instante en el que él extendió su palma, cuneando su mejilla. "Pero yo la protegeré con mi vida también, porque sé lo importante que es para ti." Farfullo. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, Taiki." Sus parpados se abrieron solo para encontrarlo a centímetros de su rostro. "Pero no quisiera seguir causándote problemas."

Queriendo ignorar lo dicho y dejándose guiar, fue su iniciativa la que lo llevo a cerrar el escaso espacio que había entre ambos.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Alteza." Alpha fue la primera en inclinarse frente a quien aun continuaba identificando como su príncipe, seguida por una aun malherida Eta. "No esperábamos que –"

"El tiempo termino, Sailor Antlias. Solo Sailor Zeta – no, Zeta no – princesa Aaliyah tiene el poder para darnos el camino hacia Shiva y Serenity. No puede haber mas errores porque de eso dependerá su existencia."

"Y la tuya, Aargus." Detrás del príncipe, aquella voz resonó en el salón. Ambas Sailors, atónitas, observaron por primera vez al hombre con el poder suficiente de someter a su príncipe. Un hombre cuyo rostro era oculto por un antifaz. "Aaliyah tiene un solo propósito con esa desaparición y la respuesta a toda una vida la encontró en el inmenso poder que ocultan aquellas sortijas."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Así es." Serena salió de la cocina con una galleta en mano. "Ella quiere ir también." Ari se concentraba en observar cada detalle que ella hacia, desde como comía hasta como sonreía al sentarse junto a Seiya. "Estoy seguro que ella no interferirá en nada." Mientras Seiya se ocupaba en explicar y dar varias opciones, Ari solo se pudo concentrar en ella. ¿Quién diría que ella también quisiera ser aventurera? De momento le agrado la idea. Le encantaba la manera en la que ella continuaba sonriendo disfrutando la golosina, despreocupada por lo que se dijera de ella. "¿Escuchaste?"

"¡Perdón!" Ari casi salta ante el ligero golpecillo que Seiya le dio en el hombro. "S – si, esta bien. Siendo así no quisiera discutir por eso. Pero si ya lo decidieron ahora intentare convencer a Eli para que también nos acompañe y tu –" De nuevo observo a Serena. No estaba seguro de cómo poder catalogarla. "– No se sienta tan sola." Ahora lo único que le preocupo de momento fue volver a cambiar la ruta. Había estado seguro que a Seiya le hubiese encantado conocer la taberna más famosa de la galaxia pero ahora con ella en el viaje, los destinos tendrán que ser menos privados.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Yaten?" Él había esperado que pudiese al menos estar solo después de la terrible discusión que mantuvo con todos aquellos que intentaban señalar una culpabilidad que él sentía no tener. Nunca pensó que buscar ayuda en donde nunca se imagino llegaría a pedir, se convertiría en un gran dilema. "¿Puedo pasar?" Él mismo salió molesto después de haber peleado y gritado un poco mas por habérsele acusado de mentiroso, traidor y hasta cómplice. ¿Y ahora una de ellas se atrevía a entrar a su habitación como si lo ocurrido no hubiese existido?

"¿Qué quieres?" Sus propias preocupaciones lo obligaban a cerrar todo tipo de afecto que pudiese intervenir con su única misión para estar ahí. "¿No fue suficiente con lo que ya dijeron?"

"No. Yo solo quiero disculparme. Sé que no entenderías nuestras razones pero –" Yaten giro, enmudeciéndola.

"¿Qué no entiendo? Es un poco estúpido lo que acabas de decir. Viaje tanto para poder ayudarles, para que nos ayudaran, ¿Y lo único que hacen es reclamar? Tienes razón, posiblemente no entiendo porque en este momento mi princesa quizás no pueda estar padeciendo y en lugar de estar con ella y pelear para protegerla, estoy en un planeta lejano, escuchando tonterías y permitiendo que se me reclame algo de lo que yo mismo no tengo respuestas."

"Lo siento, eso no fue lo que quise deci –"

"¿No es tarde ya, Aino? Para mi lo es. Al amanecer partiré de regreso a casa con o sin su ayuda. Acabo de descubrir que venir aquí no solo fue perdida de poder pero también de tiempo. Quizás tontamente quise creer en todas esas patrañas de las que Seiya solía hablarme cuando decía querer confiar en ella…y en ustedes."

"Por favor, entiéndenos. Cuando llegaste imaginamos que tendríamos respuestas seguras de Serena, pero al mencionar su desaparición de tu planeta nos ha consternado aun más. Han sido dos meses los que no sabemos de ella y estamos desesperados. Quizás si tú –"

"Buenas noches. Todo lo que pude haber dicho lo hice frente a todos y aun así no quisieron creer lo que les dije. Es tarde y no deseo continuar ni un día más en este planeta." Mina estuvo por excusar una vez más, pero él ya se había cansado lo suficiente. "Adiós, Aino."

Ella entendió el desprecio al bajar el rostro. Por segundos quiso analizar la situación en la que él se encontraba. Al escucharlo regresar a la ventana, Mina se atrevió a levantar el rostro de nuevo. Solo hasta que grabo su silueta detrás de aquel ventanal fue que pudo dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

**o**

**

* * *

**

**o**

No fue hasta que ambos escucharon un gemido que Zeta se atrevió a retroceder. Ambos se miraron como si aquello hubiese sido el error más grande del mundo. Taiki estuvo por tomar su mano, pero ella de nuevo retrocedió aterrada. Sus labios temblaban por sentirse confundida, temerosa y débil. Él pudo ver a través de esos ojos el gran temor que ese instante le había causado.

"¿Taiki?" Aquel vago murmuro lo llevo a apartar la mirada que continuaba atándolo a Zeta. Taiki enseguida corrió hacia la cama. Zeta se limito a bajar el rostro al verse sola. No quiso voltear y que aquella princesa viese sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sin esperar a nada, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Taiki se limito a cerrar los ojos por vagos segundos en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Discretamente, Ari se acerco a Eli. "¿Quieres dejar de verla de esa manera? Yo se que es hermosa pero no tienes por que gastarla de esa manera."

Eli volteo. "No seas tonto. Lo que pasa es que… ¿Estas seguro que es ella?" Pregunto mientras ambos intentaban delicadamente inspeccionar cada detalle que Serena hacia. "No lo se, Ari. Yo podría decirte que –"

"Es ella, Eli." Sonrió él. "Mi corazón me lo dice a cada instante que estoy cerca de ella. Aunque no puedo estarlo por mucho tiempo ya que cuando intento acercármele, él parece tener algún radar para presentarse en el momento menos oportuno. Quizás si tú lo pudieras quitar de mi camino durante el viaje me harías un inmenso favor. Así podría estar un poco más con ella. Podrías…no se…utilizar una de esas tantas armas femeninas que funcionan cuando tenernos que cerrar algún trato."

Ella volteo a verlo incrédula. "¿Estas seguro de lo que estas pidiendo? No quieras meterte en más problemas de los que puedas enfrentar."

"Por favor, Eli. Si no estuviera seguro no te lo estaría pidiendo. Tengo solo dos opciones y quisiera hacer uso solo de la primera."

"¿Y cual es esa?" Pregunto al verlo alejarse.

"Alejarla de él." Respondió suave y sonriente al ver a Seiya acercándose. "¿Listos para irnos? ¿Qué te pareció el interior de la nave? ¿No es acaso algo nunca antes visto en la historia? Es una tecnología años luz a su entendimiento." Quiso ser irónico, pero Seiya asintió no queriendo discutir lo dicho. "Lo único que podría considerar como una pequeña molestia es no tener más habitaciones. Pero no se preocupen, todo esta solucionado; tú y yo compartiremos una habitación y ellas la otra."

"Suena razonable." Eli fue quien quiso acordar antes de que Seiya o la recién llegada Serena quisieran decir algo al respecto. "¿No es genial? Nosotras compartiremos una habitación, ya sabes, el típico mujer-a-mujer entendimiento. Ni quien quiera necesitarlos." Sonrió.

"Pero –" Serena miro de Ari a Eli y por ultimo a Seiya, esperando que él mismo replicara. "Imagine que ustedes dos…" Su gesto pícaro no hizo más que sobresaltar tanto a Ari como a Eli.

"Oh, no, claro que no. Nosotros somos como hermanos. Crecimos para querernos como tal." Mintió sonriente. "Pero no hay ningún problema con lo acordado, ¿O si?" Ari entrecerró los ojos al ver a Serena tomándose del brazo de Seiya.

"No, por nosotros estará bien." Seiya respondió antes de que Serena lo hiciera.

Ari asintió dando media vuelta, seguido por Eli. Serena soltó una pequeña risita. "Creo que esta será una misión secreta para unir dos corazones."

"¿Por qué mejor no lo dejas así? No creo que seas muy buena Cupido." Seiya rio.

"¿Qué?" Serena golpeo su hombro. "Claro que lo soy." Sonrió. "Si te conquiste a ti."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Finalmente podemos tener una conversación las tres, tal y como solíamos hacerlo en Antliae. ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas esos buenos momentos, Eta?" Alpha se cruzo de brazos al cerrar el camino por el que Zeta hubiese podido correr. No supo en que instante salió de la vivienda y mucho menos todo lo que había caminado.

Eta se detuvo tras de ella de brazos cruzados. "No lo se, no lo recuerdo porque en realidad nunca puse atención a tonterías como esas. La mayor parte del tiempo lo utilizaba para entrenarme física y mentalmente. Siempre supe que todo ese entrenamiento me daría buenos resultados."

Zeta se sintió acorralada. No tenía a donde correr y por nada intentaría lastimarlas. "¿Qué fue lo que ha ocurrido? Nosotras éramos diferentes una de la otra pero siempre compartimos el mismo deseo de proteger el planeta que siempre amamos, en el que crecimos y el que nos ofreció un hogar. No hagan esto…por favor." Cayó arrodillándose frente ambas. "Ayúdenme a regresar a mi hermano. Ayúdenme a proteger a la princesa que da luz al universo. Ayúdenme a revivir Antlia."

Eta y Alpha se miraron. "Me pregunto por que siempre fuiste tan patética." Eta se inclino a apretar las mejillas húmedas de la débil princesa. "Oh, ¿Puedes verlo Alpha?" Alpha se inclino también. Eta maniobro el rostro de Zeta para que Alpha pudiera tener mejor visibilidad. "Sus ojos nunca fueron buenos mintiendo u ocultando sus sentimientos." Rió. "La exiliada princesa Aaliyah vuelve a tener esa mirada."

Alpha sonrió intentando ver más allá de aquellos ojos cristalinos. Rió también. "Oh, Aaliyah, ¿Acaso te estas enamorando de nuevo?" Zeta escucho aquellas risas con profundo eco. "¿Y es que no pudiste aprender de lo que sucedió la primera vez que te enamoraste?"

Eta se puso de pie, comenzando a divertirse. "¿Recuerdas a quien fuera aquel hombre que te juro un amor como ningún otro?" Zeta se cubrió los oídos. Recordar aquello era una tortura. "¿Quieres volver a cometer el mismo error?" Para Eta, ver la desesperación con la que aquella también princesa comenzaba a sollozar era recreación. "¿Pero te cuento un secreto?" Nuevamente se inclino a forzar las mejillas de Zeta. "¡Veme!" La lastimo para que abriera los ojos. Zeta lo hizo, pero las lágrimas la continuaban delatando. "¿Qué es lo que puedes ver?"

Por primera vez, Zeta pudo profundizar la mente de Eta. Y aquello, un hombre siendo atravesado por un ataque inesperado, la llevo a gritar con él. "¡Marku!" Se tiro al piso. Y lloro. Lloro como suele hacerlo cuando se cree débil. Lloro como lo hizo aquella vez cuando se creyó culpable de la desaparición del primer hombre que amo. "¡Tú!" Levanto un rostro hiriente. "¡Fuiste tú!" Eta sonrió. "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Porque siempre te he odiado." Musito furiosa. "¿Por qué tenias tú que disfrutar de todo y nosotras no? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser una princesa? Y lo mismo sucederá a aquel que en este instante vive en tú corazón."

"¡No!" Mas que dolida, Zeta se puso de pie. "No de nuevo. No más. Se termino. Ustedes nunca lo lastimaran ni a él…ni a Serenity…porque yo los protegeré con mi propia vida."

"¿Y que hará una Sailor con poderes limitados?" Alpha cuestiono burlándose.

"Darles seguridad." Cerro los ojos sintiendo su corazón latir por todos aquellos que desea proteger. Extendió los brazos. _"Sin mi, la princesa que ilumina el universo estará a salvo y podrá cumplir el sueño que yo nunca pude cumplir. Ella amara por ambas porque su corazón es el más puro. Y él…Taiki…sabrá que me devolvió el poder de amar."_ Cerró los ojos. "¡Antliae Sacrifice Nightmarish!"

"¡No!" Ambas, Eta y Alpha intentaron detenerla. Fue en vano. Sailor Zeta cayó. Aquello fue algo que ninguna de las dos espero. Quien también fuese la princesa del imperio Antliae acababa de sacrificar sus sueños, sus deseos y su vida por la princesa que ilumina una vida con tan solo una sonrisa y por un hombre que sabían le había regalado un corazón. "¡Estúpida!"

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Princesa Serenity."

Serenity volteo confundida. Estaba segura que hace un instante estaba frente a Seiya y él estaba apunto de besar su frente, pero ahora solo se encontraba frente a quien imaginaba conocer. "¿Sailor Zeta?" Quería pensar que era ella, pero su vestimenta era diferente.

La mujer delante de ella movió la cabeza negando lo dicho. "Fui también conocida como el pilar al imperio Antliae; Princesa Aaliyah." Sonrió divinamente. "Princesa Serenity, tengo que pedirte perdón por no haber podido cumplir lo dicho." Sin esperarlo, Serenity la vio inclinándose ante ella. "Haré un viaje muy largo y no tendré regreso, pero al hacer este viaje he podido sellar tu felicidad. ¿Ves esto?"

Serenity bajo el rostro. A sus pies se encontraba un pequeño árbol naciendo. A su alrededor existía una inmensa variedad de rosas. Era un lugar hermoso. Un lugar que… "Siento haber estado aquí antes." Susurro.

"Así es. Este será tú hogar si tu así lo decides. Perdóname por haber confundido tu corazón, pero no tengo más tiempo, princesa. El destino en algún momento te traerá a este lugar y la misión que yo me encomendé para tu bienestar ha llegado a un inesperado final." Con su índice toco la frente de la princesa. Serenity retrocedió ante el inesperado impacto. "Ahora que he regresado esa parte importante de tu vida a tu mente, ¿Desear regresar a él, a Endymion? Ya no puedo hacer más por ti, princesa. Esta última decisión tendrá que salir de tú corazón, porque será la definitiva. Será la que cambie tú destino para siempre."

Serenity bajo el rostro. Existía melancolía por sobre confusión. Al instante sus ojos se detuvieron sobre su precioso anillo de cristal. "No." Comenzó a mover la cabeza. "Quiero vivir esto." Se abrazo a si misma sonriendo. "Quiero cometer el que podría ser el peor error de mi vida." Cerró sus preciosos ojos soñolienta. "Quiero quedarme con Seiya." Quizá no lo había pensado lo suficiente.

Desapareció.

Aaliyah de igual manera cerró los ojos. "Oh, princesa, has tomado un largo y muy doloroso camino. Pero has sido valiente y por eso la recompensa será la más hermosa." Su silueta comenzó a desaparecer. "Y por eso te he obsequiado la llave a la felicidad estelar, el vergel que ocultan sus sortijas; Epsilon Indi."

**o**

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Jeje!...um… ¿Lo siento? De verdad que si lo siento, pero no quiero olvidarme de _Inolvidable_ aun. Intentare continuarlo y no volver a olvidarlo por casi siete meses. Aun así siga siendo terrible, _Inolvidable_ tendrá un final… ¡Lo prometo!

¿Qué haría yo sin todos ustedes? Gracias por sus hermosas palabras que más que plasmarlas en letras, se plasmaron en mi corazón.

_**¡Se les quiere montones!**_

_**P.d. **__Para quienes se estén preguntando, ¿Qué rayos es Epsilon Indi? Son cordialmente invitados a buscar tal información en el capitulo dos._

…

_**.•.**_ _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ _**.•.**_


	12. Encuentro

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XII**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**ENCUENTRO**_ **•**

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"¿Taiki?" Él no podía escucharla. No quería. A lo único a lo que podía darle paso era a su falta. Si él no la hubiese dejado salir, si él hubiese salido tras de ella – suspiro – en este instante no estaría aferrándose a un cuerpo inerte.

"¡Taiki!" Kakyuu fue la primera en voltear ante el inesperado llamado. Yaten se acercaba a ellos midiendo cada paso. Él mismo temía que solo fuera una ilusión verlos a salvo. Hubo una sonrisa en el instante en el que observo a Kakyuu. "¡Princesa!" Ella sonrió vagamente al volverlo a ver. Fue ese gesto el que llevo a Yaten a observar la posición de Taiki. "¿Taiki?" Kakyuu le pidió con un leve movimiento de mano que no dijera más. Yaten en cambio frunció el ceño. "Esto es una guerra, Taiki. Sabias que tarde o temprano ella no seria lo suficientemente fuerte." Lo único que pudo ver fue la espalda de su amigo tensarse, aferrando aun más hacia él el cuerpo de aquella princesa.

"¿A que los has traído?" Al haber escuchado la pregunta, Kakyuu volteo, no segura a lo que Taiki había examinado. Al hacerlo, pudo ver a quienes en su momento le ayudasen a recuperar su planeta. Siete Sailors y el príncipe terrestre observaban la escena con aflicción.

Sin esperar respuesta, Taiki tomo a su princesa entre sus brazos poniéndose de pie. Continúo un camino que no sabia a donde le llevaría. "¡Espera, Taiki!" Incluso el llamado de Kakyuu no fue suficiente para hacerlo detenerse. Yaten estuvo apunto de ir tras de él, pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera al interponerse en su camino.

Los espectadores solo se miraron entre si, no entendiendo nada de lo que acabaron de presenciar. Pero de entre todos, solo una bajo el rostro abatida.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¡Serena, Serena!" Poco a poco el llamado iba teniendo efecto. Serena comenzó a abrir los ojos. A principio miro a su alrededor confundida. Fueron pocos los segundos en los que su mente se turbo pero una vez que pudo enfocarse en él, Seiya sintió sus cálidos brazos a su alrededor. "¿Qué sucede?" Cuestiono al sentirla temblar.

"Zeta." Murmuro entre sus brazos. "Seiya, no entiendo que sucedió, pero la vi y en su mirada no hubo mas que soledad, tristeza y melancolía, pero a la vez existía gran felicidad." Seiya no entendió la contradicción. "Ella…Seiya, ella…" Sollozo.

Él no pudo hacer más que acariciar suavemente su cabeza al ella recargarse sobre su pecho. "Su sacrificio será altamente recompensado." Intento confortarla. Ella quiso creerle al asentirse dentro de sus brazos. Tal calidez le aseguraba que su decisión había sido la correcta. Y se aferro aun mas a él, queriendo llevar esa calidez con ella a donde quiera que fuera.

"¿Nos va –?" No fue hasta que Ari interrumpió que Serena se separo junto con un vago rubor en las mejillas. Al haber visto tal escena, el recién llegado inconscientemente apretó ambos puños. "Estamos listos." Dio media vuelta molesto, regresando por donde llego. Acto que pudo pasar desapercibido por Serena, pero no para Seiya quien fue el primero en ponerse de pie y extender una mano que ella tomo enseguida.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio. Serena lentamente deslizo su mano en la de él para entrelazar sus dedos, algo a lo que él dio paso junto con una sonrisa al bajar el rostro. "Tengo miedo." Susurro inesperadamente. "¿Y si él no nos lleva a casa?"

"¿Realmente quieres regresar a casa?" Serena bajo el rostro. Ya no estaba tan segura de lo que quería. Ya no estaba segura a que podía llamarle casa. "No te preocupes." Le conforto. "Estoy seguro que terminara llevándonos a casa."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"No…" Apretó levemente su mano para que ella levantara el rostro. Serena lo hizo. "…no lo se. Lo que si sé es que le agradezco el tiempo que pueda darme para estar contigo." Sonrió al verla ruborizarse. "Y quiero confiar en él." Ella lo miro estando apunto de cuestionar. "No lo se, si quiso ayudarnos es posible que sus intenciones sean buenas." Ella asintió.

**o**

"…Y esta será su habitación." Ari termino abriendo la última de las puertas. "Sé que no es tan grande como una habitación normal, pero nunca antes había viajado con tres pasajeros más. Siempre había sido yo solo…hasta que conocí a Eli, claro." Añadió de inmediato. "¿Qué te parece?" Le dio paso a Serena.

Ella entro sin tener que moverse más. El lugar era lo suficientemente grande para dos camas y un pequeño guardarropa. "Estará bien." Se sentó en una de las camas. Eli le siguió sentándose en la contraria. Ari sonrió satisfecho.

"Bien. Partiremos esta noche. Es más fácil que _Sterling _busque su ruta de noche. Ustedes pueden ponerse cómodas mientras tanto." Cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

La prisa fue creada por imaginar en donde estaría Seiya. Y no fue hasta que llego a la cabina que lo confirmo. "¿Interesante, no es así?" Se acerco a sentarse en el asiento del piloto. "Tiene inteligencia propia. En muy poco tiempo tiene la capacidad de llevarnos a cualquier planeta que se le mencione. No existe lugar en el universo al que no pueda viajar. Y todo con tan solo escuchar el comando únicamente de mi voz. Fue creada solo y especialmente para mí. Fue mi obsequio de cumpleaños."

"¿Puedo preguntar quien lo obsequio?" Cuestiono Seiya observando el teclado frente a él.

"Claro." Pauso. "Mi padre. En realidad es lo único que me ha obsequiado en la vida." Cerró los ojos levantando el rostro.

"¡Ari!" Abrió los ojos abruptamente al haber escuchado su sobrenombre. Frente a él encontró a un niño de espalda a él y a pesar de no verle el rostro lo podía reconocer muy bien. Era él. Una mujer entro por la puerta a la que él estaba de espada. Ella continúo caminando hasta que Ari la vio atravesarlo. "¡Te he estado buscando! ¿Dónde te has metido?"

"Lo siento, Nam." El niño reverencio. "He perdido noción de mi poco tiempo. Pido disculpa por eso, pero…" Señalo a través del bacón. "¿Cuándo regresara mi padre de su largo viaje? Ha sido mucho el tiempo que no lo he visto y…" Sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a llenarse le lagrimas.

En lugar del abrazo que usualmente ella le ofrece para confortarle, el pequeño recibió una bofetada. "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Ella misma tembló ante lo que había echo. "Nuestro rey no quiere nada más que tú bienestar. Lagrimas no son signo de realeza. Nunca olvides quien eres tú; Príncipe real a la corona del imperio –"

"¿Estas bien?" Seiya le toco el hombro al haberlo imaginado dormido. Ari se sentó de inmediato sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. "Dijiste que tu padre te hizo este obsequio."

Ari asintió. Pero de momento eso ya no le importo tanto. "Tu ya preguntaste, creo que ahora me toca a mi." Seiya asintió. "¿Cómo la conociste?" Podría ser peligroso, pero necesitaba saber hasta donde podía llegar. Seiya de momento pareció no entender. "A ella…a Serena."

**o**

**

* * *

**

o

Sailor Uranus se puso de pie molesta. "¡Esto es estúpido! ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí? Ni siquiera sabemos que hacemos aquí, no sabemos de quienes tenemos que ocultarnos, ni siquiera sabemos en donde esta nuestra princesa. Lo demás no nos interesa, solo necesitamos saber en donde esta ella."

Tuxedo Mask también se puso de pie. "Por favor." Se dirigió hacia Kakyuu. "Necesitamos saber de ella." Kakyuu bajo el rostro. ¿Cómo decirle que su princesa se ha visto forzada a madurar y tomar decisiones que no eran de ella? ¿Cómo decirle que ahora no solo su vida, pero también su corazón, estaban unidos a alguien más que no era él? "Por favor." Volvió a pedir suplicante.

"N –" Pudo ver a través de sus ojos la inquietud por la que ha pasado. Él pedía saber todo lo que ella sabia…pero que tan difícil estaba resultando. "No tengo respuestas." Se limito a bajar el rostro para no ver el melancólico de él.

"Esta bien, si no podemos recibir respuestas aquí…" Uranus volvió a tomar el liderazgo acercándose a sus compañeras. "…las buscaremos nostras mismas." Sus compañeras le apoyaron poniéndose de pie. "Y la encontraremos."

Yaten miro de su princesa a los guerreros solares. "Princesa." No entendía el por qué de su silencio. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser informarles lo que ha sucedido? Pero Kakyuu se mantuvo cabizbaja. "¿Y si se van de aquí, a donde irán?" Intento ser razonable. "¿A quien buscaran para que les ayude?"

En ese instante Sailor Mars comenzó a observar a su alrededor. "¿Y donde esta Seiya?" El mencionar de ese nombre llevó todas las miradas hacia una princesa que de igual manera les observaba temerosa.

**o**

**

* * *

**

o

Eli se levanto abruptamente. "¡Que!" Al haber notado su reacción, intento volver a sentarse. "¿Estas diciendo que Seiya y tú…?" Sin pedir permiso, tomo la mano de Serena. Giro desesperada el anillo de su anular. "Eso es imposible." Sorprendida la soltó. "Ustedes no pueden estar casados."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque Ari –"

"¡Llegamos!" El toque de la puerta la calló. Serena corrió a abrir en cuanto escucho la voz de Seiya. "Vamos." Le tomo la mano. "El lugar es precioso. El planeta se llama Oasis." Ambos salieron.

Eli se tomo ambas manos cerrando los ojos. "Oh, Ari, cuanto lo siento. Sé que esto te va a destrozar." Solo por segundos se pregunto si no seria mejor ocultarle tal información.

**o**

**

* * *

**

o

"Identifíquese." Una voz provino del monitor.

"Un marino perdido en el mar." Replico Ari.

"Bienvenido star shooter." Replico el piloto de una nave patrullera. "¿No traes ningún cazador jugoso tras de ti, o si?"

"Vaya, las buenas noticias corren como pólvora." Ari rio olvidando a las tres personas detrás de él. A él no le consternaba la idea de que alguien en Oasis lo entregase, ya que anteriormente había probado su lealtad para con ese planeta. "¿Y que hay con la seguridad extra? ¿O es todo esto para mi?" Miro a través de la ventanilla mientras la otra nave se nivelaba con la suya.

"Lo siento star shooter." El piloto replico. "Aunque bien podría usar el oro extra. Estamos en la búsqueda de contrabandistas de Qazar." Ari pudo ver los nudillos del piloto. "¿Traes alguno contigo?"

"Hey, hasta yo tengo mis limites." Ari replico a través del monitor. Él ha sido testigo de lo que Qazar ha causado. A él mismo se le ha ofrecido la oportunidad de tratar la poderosa sustancia. Aquellos que creen en ella dicen que el bebedizo les da poderes ilimitados así como la habilidad de poder ver más allá del fin del universo. Pero por ese deseo de poder hay quienes terminan con planetas enteros por tan solo querer conseguirla. Su procedencia hasta ahora continua siendo desconocida. "¿Se ha puesto así de difícil?"

"Es una epidemia." El piloto replico. "Pero hasta el momento hemos conseguido evadirla en Oasis." El piloto le saludo. "Estrellas seguras." Dijo antes de retirar su pequeña nave del ala de la de Ari.

"Estrellas seguras." Ari replico.

¿Así que la noticia del precio que existe sobre su cabeza ha llegado a Oasis? No le sorprendía que tal información no continuara expandiéndose. "¿Estrellas seguras?" La pregunta de Seiya le saco de sus pensamientos.

"Es un código patrullero. En cada planeta las estrellas son respetables por ser resplandores vivos. Nos quedaremos un día en este planeta ya que la carga toma tiempo. Mientras tanto Eli podrá mostrarle sus alrededores." Eli frunció el ceño, algo que él no pudo ver.

**o**

**

* * *

**

o

"No, Ari, ya te dije que no quiero ser la niñera de nadie. Yo no vine para cuidar cada uno de sus pasos. Y si por algún instante paso eso por tu mente –" Le golpeo la espalda al él continuar ignorándola "– ¡Me escuchas! Puedes ir descartando esa idea. Es más, puedes regresarme a casa ahora mismo. ¡Ari!"

Ari finalmente volteo a verla, consternado. "¿Donde están, Eri?" Eri de igual manera giro a su alrededor. "¡¿En donde los dejaste, Eri?!" Salió corriendo sin querer esperarla.

**o**

**

* * *

**

o

Seiya le tomo la mano para ayudarla a impulsarse. Serena se ayudo con sus pies mientras él le tomaba la mano. Una vez que logro subir, sonrió complacida. "¿No es hermoso esto?" Seiya rodeo un brazo sobre ella. Ambos se encontraban en la cima de una colina. A su alrededor existían inmensos arboles azules. El final del otero se conectaba con un inmenso lago verde. Y en un horizonte lejano a ellos, dos preciosas lunas querían compartir su destello.

"Esto es hermoso, Seiya." Serena se sentó junto a él al Seiya haberse dejado caer. "Me recuerda a la Tierra." Se tomo ambas manos cerrando los ojos. "Cuando yo vivía en el antiguo milenio, ese planeta era mi adoración. Deseaba tanto vivir en el, conocerlo y cuidarlo." Al abrir los ojos, Seiya se había inclinado hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

"Nunca antes habías mencionado algo así." Ella encogió los hombros no entendiendo. "Desconocía tu vida antes de esta. Tu amor por ese planeta y…" Retrocedió. "…y por su príncipe. ¿Por qué en ese entonces también lo amabas, no es así?"

"¿Es una pregunta curiosa o estas celoso?" Su propia pregunta le sorprendió.

"Solo pregunto." Se tiro sobre el césped aguamarina a observar un profundo cielo lleno de estrellas. "Me hubiese encantado conocerte antes. Quizás, conocerte antes que él. Me hubiese gustado que tus decisiones fueran propias y no obligadas."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A que quizás pensaras que fui yo quien planeo todo para que tu y yo pudiéramos estar juntos. Te aseguro que no fue así. Yo comenzaba a resignarme a vivir sin tu amor y solo con tu amistad."

"Yo no he dicho nada."

"No es necesario que lo digas." Cerró los ojos al llevar sus brazos a su nuca para mejor comodidad. "Yo sé que terminaras arrepintiéndote por esto. Sé que nunca podre ser él. Él es un príncipe y yo una simple estrella que –" Enmudeció. Drásticamente abrió los ojos para encontrarla a ella sobre sus labios. El acto había sido tan inesperado como deseado.

"Amo el brillo de esta estrella." Susurro una vez que retrocedió. Seiya se sentó de inmediato. "Tengo miedo a no poder continuar. Desconozco lo que en este momento este aterrorizando vidas inocentes, pero no quisiera volver a tomar tu mano sin antes decirte que…" Le tomo ambas manos y las coloco en sus mejillas. "…Quizás este equivocada, no importa. Quizás no pueda existir un mañana, no es importante. No soy buena tomando decisiones, pero si se interpretar a mi corazón." Cerró sus celestes. "Y mi corazón me pide seguirte a donde quiera que desees ir. Mi corazón me pide quedarme contigo…para siempre."

"¿Estas diciendo que –?" Ella asintió sin necesidad de verlo, porque a través de sus cálidas manos podía saber que su corazón temblaba. En un interminable silencio, sintió su respiración sobre ella. "Por favor…" Beso su frente. "…una vez. Tan solo dilo una vez." Ella sintió sus lagrimas volverse una con las suyas.

"Te amo, Seiya." Sus labios encontraron dueño de inmediato.

Serena pudo tener control de su respirar cuando los labios de él urgieron por explorar más. Y ella no deseaba detenerlo. El suave y dulce de su respirar era cálido contra su cuello. Él le ofreció conforte al pasar una mano a su espalda al dejarla caer. Ella no quiso dejarlo ir, al aferrarse aun más a él. Quería amarlo esa noche, permitiéndole llegar a su alma. Quería que siempre fueran uno. Que su corazón latiera en un mismo compas, tal y como lo hacían ahora.

Deseaban que el mundo dejara de girar.

**o**

_

* * *

_

**¡Hola!**

Lo siento, no se que ha sucedido con esta historia. Quisiera dar pasos gigantes pero no se si son seguros. No quisiera perderla, pero "Inconsolable" no es buena reteniendo su musa. Eran muy buenas las ideas que tenia cuando la comencé, pero sigo rescatándolas.

Gracias porque a pesar de no ser lo mejor, ustedes me siguen apoyando como siempre. Gracias por ese tiempo y esos cordiales comentarios.

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


	13. Altercado

• _**INCONSOLABLE**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XIII**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**ALTERCADO**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"_Recuerdo…hace mucho tiempo viví en un paraíso. Mis placeres fueron saciar de felicidad un reino inmortal. Y les ame. Ame mi mundo infinitamente hasta que llegue a amarle a él por sobre todo. Solo a él. ¿Lo recuerdas…madre? Tú, que diste la vida por mi felicidad…Perdón…Reina Serenity. Perdóname madre, porque estoy segura de no querer regresar. Le ame, madre, juro que le ame, pero anhelo vivir esto aunque me revele contra lo que fue. Anhelo vivir como una estrella…con mi estrella fugaz."_

**o**

* * *

**o**

Sailor Uranus mantenía sosteniendo el cuello de Yaten con persistencia. "¡Responde!"

Yaten bajo el rostro intentando fingir una sonrisa. "¿Y es así como agradecen nuestra hospitalidad?" Sin tener que esforzarse, retiro las ambas manos de la Sailor. "Parece que su planeta padece de modales." Uranus gruño arrebatando sus manos de las de él.

"Por favor." Tuxedo Mask quiso intentarlo una vez mas dirigiéndose hacia Kakyuu. Al llegar frente a ella, ambos mantuvieron el silencio por varios segundos.

La soberana de ese planeta no pudo continuar sosteniendo aquella mirada suplicante. "Conversaremos." Dio media vuelta para que le siguiera. Tuxedo Mask lo hizo. Los espectadores no hicieron más que poder mantenerse en la misma posición.

Pero una vez que aquellos príncipes desaparecieron detrás de las enormes puertas, Mercury fue la primera en dirigirse hacia la ventana a la que Yaten se recargaba despreocupado. "No lo se." Antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de cuestionar algo, Yaten decidió interrumpir el acto. "Han sucedido tantas cosas que no puedo asegurar en que momento Taiki se enamoro." Mercury bajo el rostro sonriente. Cualquier pregunta que estuviese por hacer no la iba a llevar a esa respuesta.

"¿Puedo saber en donde se encuentra?"

Yaten la miro con disimulo. Pudo ver la consternación de la Sailor a pesar de ella mantener el rostro cabizbajo. "No lo se." Confeso al verla tensarse. "Pero si lo deseas intentar…" No imaginaba porque hacia esto. "…podría estar al oeste de la ciudad." Mercury levanto el rostro sonriente.

"Gracias." Musito.

**o**

* * *

**o**

En cuanto la princesa escucho la puerta cerrarse, bajo el rostro para que él no deseara verla. "Hay algo que deseo que sepa antes de comenzar." Tuxedo Mask asintió sin necesidad de palabras. "La persona que ustedes buscan…" Finalmente tuvo el valor de encararlo. "…ya no existe."

Tuxedo Mask retrocedió incrédulo. "¿Qué?" Estuvo por tomarla por los hombros para que su pregunta fuera satisfecha, pero contuvo ese impulso. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Existen situaciones que ustedes desconocen." Sostuvo su mirada para asegurarse de poder interpretar sus emociones. Pero él le impidió cualquier entendimiento. "Serena – No, Princesa Serenity…ha decidido continuar."

Sin querer ocultar más, Tuxedo Mask retiro su antifaz al haber escuchado lo ultimo. "¿Continuar?" Kakyuu por primera vez desde su llegada pudo ver el rostro de quien también fuera el príncipe del planeta que les albergo cuando lo necesitaron. "¿Continuar?" Repitió incrédulamente por segunda vez.

"Ella lo decidió así, Príncipe Endymion." Y aunque no era su deber revelarlo, Kakyuu no tenía intenciones de parar ahora. "Le aconsejo que regrese a su planeta y –"

"¡No!" Exclamo interrumpiéndole, acompañado de una mirada determinante. "No sin ella."

Kakyuu no hizo más que bajar el rostro. "Fue su decisión. Ella se fue…" Sin que ella pudiera verlo, el rostro de aquel príncipe comenzaba a deteriorar. "…se fue con él." Los ojos de la princesa se cerraron al inclinar el rostro. En pocos segundos lo único que pudo escuchar fue el azotar de la puerta. "Lo siento tanto." Aquello ya no había sido escuchado por nadie más que por ella misma.

**o**

* * *

**o**

No sabía exactamente si era el leve movimiento o la dulce voz llamándole lo que la comenzaba a atraer a su realidad. Quizás solo basto que un beso fuera depositado sobre su frente para que sus ojos tuvieran una cálida bienvenida. Los zafiros frente a ella pudieron brindarle un deseado despertar. "Buenos días." Por segunda vez pudo recibir otro beso, aunque este fuera en la mejilla. "Vaya, parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas."

Ella sonrió sin entender. "¿Qué cosas?"

Seiya movió la cabeza riendo mientras se ponía de pie para ayudarle a ella a hacer lo mismo. "Sera mejor que regresemos." Le tomo la mano para que ella se impulsara. "Estuvimos toda la noche fuera, espero que no nos estén buscando." Comenzó a caminar, pero tuvo que detener su segundo paso al ella mantenerse en el mismo lugar. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué va a pasar, Seiya?" Él regreso ese mismo paso para tenerla frente a él. "Con nosotros, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, Seiya?" Él se mantuvo en silencio, observándola. "Ten – tengo miedo." Confeso nerviosa. "Tengo mucho miedo. Temo a que anoche fue –"

Él selló sus labios con su índice. Sonrió. Sonrió solo para ella. "¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo el resto de tu vida?" Los pensamientos de Serena fueron cientos al instante, pero estaba segura de tener una sola respuesta inmediata. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él presiono son labios nuevamente para que no dijera nada aun. "Déjame protegerte. Quiero ser una estrella que solo brille para ti. Permíteme demostrarte día a día cuanto te amo. ¿Deseas ser la mujer afortunada de poseer mi corazón?" Sonrió amorosamente. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Aunque ya lo estemos."

Serena se tiro hacia él abrazándolo cálidamente. Algo a lo que él correspondió enseguida. "¡Quiero, claro que quiero!"

**o**

* * *

**o**

El joven guardián aun mantenía su ropaje rasgado a causa de su último enfrentamiento. Por su mente no dejaba de pasar la imagen de aquella princesa exiliada. Aun continuaba viendo su mirada vacía. Y a pesar de no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla, Taiki supo que ella no partió con el corazón vacio. "¿Taiki?" Su rostro se levanto de entre sus brazos. "Hemos estado preocupados por ti." Mintió la Sailor.

"Gracias pero estoy bien." Mercury sonrió vagamente a esa respuesta. Sin pedir permiso por interrumpir su espacio personal, la Sailor se recargo en el mismo puente en el que él se mantenía y observo asimismo lo que le rodeaba. "Es hermoso." Refiriéndose a la pequeña corriente que atravesaba bajo ellos. El agua era tan cristalina que los peces podían ser vistos en su totalidad.

Taiki entendía que esa no era conversación para él ya que lo que él deseaba era estar solo. No importaba lo que ella dijera, él solo quería que se fuera para poder continuar con sus pensamientos. Pero después de eso, Mercury no dijo nada. En el transcurrir del tiempo era increíble verla ahí, sin moverse, manteniendo su mirada en un punto fijo y sin decir palabra alguna. "Es una larga historia."

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo."

**o**

* * *

**o**

Uranus, Venus y Mars entraron corriendo a la misma habitación de horas atrás. Las tres se miraron para después mirar a sus compañeras quienes ya se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Sus cabezas se movieron en una negativa unánime.

"Han pasado horas." Saturn notifico lo evidente. "Es imposible que haya desaparecido de esa manera."

Fue ese instante en el que Mercury entro al salón seguida por Taiki. "¿Sucede algo?" Cuestiono la Sailor al ver el rostro de sus compañeras.

"Darién ha desaparecido."

**o**

* * *

**o**

"Es él, señor." Aargus se movió para que el hombre detrás de él tuviera paso libre. Aquel encapuchado se dio paso hacia el fundamento de cristal. Al llegar frente a el, retiro su capucha quedando solo con aquel antifaz tan conocido. El hombre que descansaba sobre el fundamento lo hizo murmurar algo inaudible. "¿Majestad?" Aargus intento llamarle al aquel hombre permanecer en la misma posición por varios segundos. "¿Qué desea que hagamos con él?"

Aquel hombre volvió a colocar su capucha, ocultando así parte de su cicatriz. "Nada por el momento." Coloco su mano sobre la frente del hombre inconsciente. "Yo me encargare personalmente de él." Aquello no fue una sonrisa sino un gesto satisfactorio ya que, según sus planes, estaba aun muy lejos de obtener una sonrisa. De su mano comenzó a transmitir energía al cuerpo de su victima.

Aargus observaba la escena con temor. De momento a su mente llego un vago recuerdo. Se vio a él mismo transmitiéndosele el mismo tipo de energía que ahora podía sentir en la habitación. Su mente lo estaba confundiendo, de eso estaba seguro. "¿Y que desea que hagamos con los recién llegados?"

"_¿Quién eres tu?"_

"_Yo soy tu, ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Mírame bien." El hombre delante de él lo hizo. "Yo soy quien te puede liberar de todo lo que ahora sientes. Puedes elegir no sufrir. Solo mírame a los ojos y sabrás que somos el mismo. Tú me liberaste. Tu liberaste el lado oscuro de Shiva." El hombre delante de él retrocedió. "¿Me temes?" Rio. "No. Tú no puedes temerme a mí. Temerme a mi significaría temerte a ti mismo."_

"¿Señor?" Aargus le llamo por cuarta vez.

Aquel encapuchado giro a verle. "Shiva." Expuso de la nada. "Mi nombre es Shiva." Confeso después de tanto tiempo. Aargus retrocedió impactado. Aquel nombre no era poseído por nadie. Solo un hombre pudo llegar a obtenerlo después de lograr obtener el poder de tal estrella guardiana; Kou Seiya. Era imposible que dos seres pudieran identificarse con la misma autoridad. Aquel recién identificado rio al observar la reacción de Aargus. "Puedes eliminarlos a todos. No deseo tener que ser yo quien lidie con guardianes de bajo nivel. Y continua la búsqueda, quiero tener frente a mi a Serenity cuanto antes." Aargus mantuvo el rostro cabizbajo, temía por su vida a preguntar por que aquel hombre se identifico de tal manera.

**o**

* * *

**o**

"¿Qué?" Ari y Eli se miraron mutuamente. El patrullero delante de ellos observo cautelosamente a cada uno. "¿Cómo es posible que esa información haya salido de Oasis?"

"No lo sabemos, star shooter, pero hay una inmensa recompensa sobre tu cabeza y no nos sorprende ver naves ajenas a las comerciales desde que llegaste. Tal parece que comienzan a seguir tu pista." El patrullero informo consternado.

Ari se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. "Es que no lo entienden. No puedo irme aun por más que tenga que hacerlo. Dos de mis tripulantes desaparecieron desde ayer y –"

"No podemos arriesgar la mercancía que cultivamos por un año solar solo por dos de tus tripulantes. Necesitas partir enseguida antes de que lleguen a encontrarte aquí."

"¡Escucha! Yo no voy a –"

"Partiremos enseguida." Eli le interrumpió guiñándole el ojo al patrullero. El hombre sonrió ante el acto y encendió de nuevo su nave. Eli hizo señal oficial y lo vio despegar.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Nunca se iba a ir si continuabas discutiendo. Será mejor que encontremos a Seiya y Serena antes de que monitoreen el puerto y sepan que no hemos salido del planeta." Ari asintió siguiendo su liderazgo.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Las guardianas lunares salieron seguidas por Yaten y Taiki. En cuanto llegaron al lugar de la explosión, Alpha y Eta les esperaban sonrientes. "¿Son ellas?" Eta pregunto decepcionada cruzándose de brazos. "Imagine que mi tiempo valdría la pena. Príncipe Aargus tiene razón, son guardianas de bajo nivel. No pienso perder el tiempo de esta manera. No puedo entender como pudo detener nuestra búsqueda por Serenity y Shiva solo para deshacernos de ellas."

"¡¿Serenity?! " Las Sailors exclamaron en unísono.

Alpha sonrió ignorándolas. "No puedes quejarte, necesitamos un poco de diversión. Ya es suficiente con la estupidez que cometió Zeta para que ahora quieras ser tu quien vaya en contra de lo que se nos ordena." Eta intento ignorarla, pero Alpha dio media vuelta y se sentó en la roca más cercana. "Puedes encargarte de ellas sin ningún problema."

Eta giro su báculo entre sus dedos, sonriente. "Eso ultimo me agrado." Y es que Eta siempre ha querido mostrar su inmenso poder al desear pelear sola. "Esta bien, estorbos, ¿Quién será la primera en tener el honor de morir primero?" Espero ansiosa. Ninguna de las guardianas respondió, en cambio la observaban confusas. "Esta bien, para que no se peleen serán todas al mismo tiempo." Levanto su báculo en lo alto. "¡Lurid Stella!" Ataco creando una gran explosión que dejo humo a su alrededor. Giro victoriosa. "¿Lo ves? Te dije que seria rápido."

Alpha se puso de pie. "En realidad fui yo quien dijo que esto terminaría rápido." Ambas rieron divertidas. Pero sus risas cesaron en cuanto escucharon el ruido de corrientes eléctricas detrás de ellas.

Alpha y Eta giraron sorprendidas. Aquellas Sailors no tuvieron necesidad de moverse ya que frente a ellas se encontraba una pequeña que sostenía con gran fuerza y determinación un báculo en forma de hoz y quien también para si misma murmurara. "¡Silence Wall!"

"¿Decías?" Eta se burlo. Una vez que el campo de energía desapareció, Uranus fue la primera en dar un paso hacia delante. "No me agrada que me reten." Molesta señalo a la Sailor. "Así que te has convertido en la primera voluntaria." Levanto su báculo.

Uranus levanto el brazo. "Pagaras por haber lastimado a nuestra princesa." Sentencio. "¡World Shaking!" El ataque creo corrientes bruscas que lanzaron a las demás Sailors lejos de la batalla. Eta enseguida obtuvo protección contrarrestando el ataque con su báculo. El acto no dejo de impresionar a Uranus a pesar de estar preparada a esperar algo similar.

Eta retrocedió a causa del impacto a pesar de haberse protegido. Impresionada, la también Sailor se dejo llevar por la ira que comenzaba a acumularse. Yaten y Taiki se miraron a lo lejos asintiendo a lo que observaban y analizaban. "¡Acabas de decidir tu destino!" La mirada retadora de la Sailor se llego a enfocar en más allá de solo Uranus. "¡Antlia Vacuum Pump!" De su báculo expidió una lluvia de rayos. Uranus volteo al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeras al intentar esquivar cada ataque.

Saturn hábilmente intentaba mantener una barrera, pero los destellos parecían quemarle, penetrando su defensa. Eta sonrió ante lo que veía. Nunca nada le pudo causar tanta felicidad como ver a sus oponentes sufrir. "¡Basta!" Uranus levanto su mano una vez más, pero en esta ocasión algo apareció a su voluntad. Al tomar el arma en sus manos, el talismán de Uranus brillo ante el contacto. Tal resplandor pudo cesar los destellos que Eta emanaba, cegándola. Uranus encontró la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. "¡Space Sword Blaster!" El ataque fue el mejor que hasta el momento la Sailor había utilizado. Su objetivo fue la Sailor que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados ante el resplandor de luz que había creado anteriormente.

Uranus sonrió plácidamente al haber creado una enorme nube de humo, creyendo que esa era la señal de su victoria. Pero su sonrisa vagamente comenzaba a desaparecer al haber notado algo inusual. Cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse, la Sailor pudo ver el destello de su ataque estar colisionado con otro. Ambos flotaban ante la enorme fuerza que poseían. Y al ninguno de los dos ser victoriosos, ambos ataques crearon otra explosión que lanzo a todos los presentes lejos de donde se encontraban.

Alpha fue la primera en ponerse de pie, molesta. "¿Puedo saber que diablos haces aquí?" Pregunto a la nada mientras sacudía su traje.

Al el humo comenzar a dispersarse, se pudo notar una silueta arrodillándose detrás de ella. "Lamento la interrupción, pero de no haber llegado aquel ataque las hubiera lastimado." Se puso de pie.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Ahora sacudiendo su cabello, Alpha no quiso ni voltear a ver a quien recién había echo acto de presencia. "No recuerdo haber dado instrucciones para que dejaras Antlia."

"Lo siento, maestra, pero me considero lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentar esta batalla con ustedes. Por favor, permítame quedarme. Supe que sucedía algo extraño cuando deje de sentir la energía de Sailor Zeta."

Alpha rio. "Zeta no fue mas que una traidora, ya no merece ser llamada Sailor Antlia."

"Por esta razón yo, Sailor Antlia Iota, he venido a su ayuda." La recién presentada Sailor dio un paso hacia quien menciono era su maestra. "Y he traído conmigo la ayuda de la Sailor mas fuerte del sistema solar." Sonrió complacida al Alpha voltear a verla.

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿La Sailor más fuerte del sistema solar?" Sailor Iota asintió. "¿Acaso estas hablando de –?" Su deducción tuvo respuesta en el instante en el que otra Sailor llegaba detrás de su discípula.

"Su nombre es Sailor Galaxia."

Las Sailors solares se pusieron de pie al haber escuchado aquel nombre. Yaten y Taiki de inmediato tomaron liderazgo al saber que esto ya no podría marchar como lo habían planeado en algún momento.

"¡Uranus!" Todos giraron ante el grito. Al hacerlo, encontraron a una malherida Sailor Neptune en brazos de Uranus. En solo segundos, Neptune se había convertido en escudo viviente de su eterna compañera. Frente a ellas, Sailor Eta aun sostenía el báculo con el que intentaba atravesar el corazón de su oponente, pero el cual ahora atravesaba la espalda de la que a su parecen considero una ilusa Sailor.

"¡Neptune!" Uranus se abrazo a ella no queriendo dejarla caer.

**o**

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

No se si comenzar con mil disculpas por demorar tanto tiempo con actualizaciones. No quisiera que esta y mi otra historia tuvieran un maratón con "Cruithne" por saber cual se demoro mas en actualizar. Creo que lo único que puedo decir es que no quisiera dejar mis historias, me parece que es algo que ya he repetido incansablemente. Y vaya que no solo es por mí, sino por todos aquellos que las siguen y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Mi vida esta sufriendo cambios drásticos y es que después del fallecimiento de mi papa, hace ya casi un año, mi abuelo falleció hace cuatro meses y para continuar con malas noticias, mi primito de diez años falleció hace unas cuantas semanas. Hay quienes dicen que nos llueve sobre mojado, pero yo digo que siempre hay un propósito para todo.

No quisiera abrumarles con mi vida, pero si quería que supieran lo mucho que me esta costando escribir en estos tiempos difíciles. Pero si tengo que confesar que a pesar de pasar trabajos, no hay nada mas satisfactorio que saber que hay alguien del otro lado de una pantalla leyendo las locuras que escribo y, mejor aun, que le guste.

_**¡Muchas gracias por continuar aquí!**_

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


	14. Determinación

• **INCONSOLABLE •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• **CAPITULO •**

• **XIV •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**DETERMINACI**__**Ó**__**N**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"…De otra manera me olvidare de ustedes." De repente Ari carcajeo. Los tres, Seiya, Serena y Eli se miraron. "Lo…lo siento…es que…"

"… ¿_Podrías al menos intérnatelo?"_

"_Lo hare." Aquel hombre que siempre ha respetado y admirado dio media vuelta, dejando atrás ese lado autoritario que tanto le caracteriza. "¡Padre!" El hombre se detuvo, mas no volteo a verle. "¿Podre algún día…?"_

"_¡No!" Se le respondió autoritariamente antes de poder darle la oportunidad de terminar. Aquel hombre suspiro ante tal reacción. "No." Suavizo el tono. "No existe para este reino." Finalmente decidió dar media vuelta y encarar a quien le llamare padre. "Lo que tú eres, nunca nadie podrá serlo. Y lo que representas, no solo para el reino, sino para mí, va mas allá de lo que el fin del universo pudiese ofrecerme."_

_Aquel día, por primera vez en toda su vida, Ari pudo ver algo que nunca aquel hombre ha permitió ver a nadie; melancolía. Aquel día el joven príncipe heredero descubrió que tan importante era para su autoritario padre y todo lo que significaba. "Así será…majestad." Le reverencio._

"¿Ari?" Eli balanceo su mano frente el rostro de su espaciado amigo. Era algo tan continuo que esa reacción solo fue sorpresiva para los dos viajeros que le acompañaban. Ari parpadeo un par de veces antes de regresar a su realidad.

"Lo siento." Seiya y Serena solo se miraron. De un momento a otro aquel chico había pasado de carcajear a divagar en sus propios pensamientos. "Bien, nuestro siguiente puerto: Naiad."

"¿Naiad?" Serena salto de su asiento. "¿La luna de Neptuno? ¿Eso quiere decir que entraremos al sistema solar?"

"Así es." Confirmo Ari. Serena sintió su corazón sobresaltar. Y por alguna extraña razón, al recordar a su buena amiga Michiru su mismo corazón se lleno de melancolía.

**o**

--

**o**

Uranus se abrazaba a ella misma al haber dejado ir el último destello de quien fuese su eterna compañera. Su mente bloqueo las palabras de sus compañeras llamándole.

Mars y Mercury corrieron a proteger a Uranus al entender las intenciones de Galaxia. Yaten y Taiki se encontraban al liderazgo. Ninguno de los dos podía descifrar la razón por la que aquella Sailor que en su momento fuera liberada por la princesa de la luna ahora se convirtiera de nuevo en una esclava.

"Un placer volver a verles." Burlo sonriente.

Alpha tomo el liderazgo nuevamente. "Suficiente de introducciones. Ya te he dicho que no necesitamos de su ayuda, Iota. Pero de estar aquí, su misión será continuar con la búsqueda de Serenity y Shiva. ¿Qué esperan?" Cuestiono al no verlas moverse.

Sailor Galaxia fue la primera en dar media vuelta. "Sera como se ordena." Siguió caminando.

Pero Sailor Iota se mantuvo en el mismo lugar. "Así será, maestra." Reverencio antes de seguir a Galaxia. Pero antes de desaparecer, la también joven Sailor volteo a ver a quienes fuesen sus adversarios. Todos le miraban expectantes a cualquier reacción. Por escasos segundos la también guardiana se enfoco detenidamente en Sailor Uranus. Sonrió. Había obtenido la información que necesitaba. Siguió su camino hasta llegar junto a Galaxia. "Tal parece que la galaxia solar aun mantiene algunos misterios. ¿Algo que tengas que añadir?"

Galaxia la siguió con la mirada. "Desconozco tales misterios."

Iota carcajeo. "Claro. Vayamos a investigarlo por nosotras mismas." Galaxia le siguió.

**o**

--

**o**

"Sabes, no había tenido oportunidad de hablarlo hasta ahora." Seiya le tomo las manos. "Pero me siento más tranquila de haber podido hablarlo contigo."

"¿Pero que te hace pensar que no era un sueño?"

Serena lo soltó. "No lo era, estoy segura. Eras tú. Quise pensar lo mismo pero no pudo haber otra solución. Eras tú. De otra manera, ¿Por qué llegue a Kinmoku de esa forma?"

"No quiero pensar en no creerte, pero –"

"¿Seiya, Serena, no piensan ir a dormir?" Ari entro a la pequeña estancia donde Seiya, sentado sobre el sofá, permitía a su amada recostarse sobre sus piernas. Serena de inmediato se levanto. Se estaba convirtiendo en un poco frecuente la incomodidad que sentía cada vez que él la miraba. Algo que quizás pasaba desapercibido por Seiya, aun, pero no por ella. Y es que en efecto, Ari solo se enfoco en ella. "El viaje será largo y habrá que descansar ahora que el trayecto es un poco seguro." Advirtió sin dejar de observarla.

Seiya se puso de pie. "Sera mejor que descansemos, vamos." Le tomo la mano a su esposa y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, pero en el instante en el que Serena paso junto Ari, escalofríos le causo esa última mirada que él le dio. Su cuerpo se tenso e involuntariamente apretó con fuerza la mano de Seiya.

En cuanto ambos salieron, Eli iba entrando. "Imagine que había reunión aquí." Bromeo. "¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? "Cuestiono al ver a su amigo una vez más centrado en sus propios pensamientos. "¡Ari!"

"Es ella, Eli. Estoy casi seguro que es ella."

"¿Y por qué piensas eso ahora? Has estado especulando lo mismo desde que la conociste, pero ahora ¿Qué te hace casi confirmarlo?"

"No lo confirmo. Solo sé que algo me grita que es ella. Eli….su mirada….su mirada es…" En un acto sorpresivo, alboroto su cabello desesperado.

"Ari, ¿Qué sucede?" Se acerco a él para quizás brindarle un poco de conforte, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo del todo.

"Estoy confundido, Eli. Si es ella… ¿Cómo podría odiarla? ¿Cómo? Ella es tan…tan…"

"¿Quizás esa es la razón por la que él la ama de tal manera?"

"Me hablaron tanto de ella, Eli. Me advirtieron lo hermosa que podía ser, lo angelical de su mirada y la paz que emite al solo estar cerca de ella. Pero no quise escuchar. Me negué a todo eso. ¿Cómo ella…ella…pudiera hacer lo que hizo?"

"Ari, ¿no has pensado que algo puede estar mal?" Ari la miro. "¿Por qué no buscas alguna respuesta en él?"

Ari retrocedió. "¿En él? No, claro que no. No podría…no…."

"Recuerda; él no es quien tú conoces." Sonrió. "Habrá mucho que podrías ganar. Recuerda que ya no tienes nada que perder. Todo lo que pudiste perder ya lo has perdido. Aquí tú eres nadie. Tu hogar y tu reino están más lejos de lo que imaginas. Y Seiya podría ser una buena compañía."

"Pero él es…"

"Si no lo conoces, ¿Cómo puedes juzgar?" Salió sin esperar a que él respondiera. Salió sonriente al haber conseguido dejarlo pensante.

**o**

--

**o**

"¡Alpha termina esto! Comienzo a aburrirme. Esta ni siquiera se puede llamar batalla."

Alpha bufo. "Me divierto, sí, claro que me divierto. Solo velas. Solo ve a las patéticas guardianas de quien tendría que ser la princesa más fuerte del universo. Solo ve a lo que se han reducido. Todas están ante mí, debilitadas, rendidas." Sonrió. "De todas ellas, ninguna pudo ser contrincante para mí."

Y en efecto, las seis sobrantes Sailors se mantenían en el suelo, imposibilitadas a levantarse. En la mente de cada una se preguntaban si habían dado lo mejor y de inmediato se respondían que no. Que lo que han dado no ha sido lo mejor. Y fue el deseo de encontrar a su preciada amiga lo que las motivo a lentamente ponerse de pie.

"¿Mercury?"

"¿Si, Venus?"

"Sabes lo mala que soy en cualquier problema matemático…pero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar su punto débil."

La guardiana de Mercurio sonrió. "Oh, Venus." Las demás compañeras sonrieron inevitablemente.

"Añadí que era mala para esto." Dentro de todo, Yaten sonrió ante la imaginación de la chica a pesar de la batalla en la que se encontraba. Sonrisa que paso tan rápido como llego.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter…tenemos que encontrar a Serena y bien sabemos que no hemos peleado como lo que somos, las guardianas del sistema solar interior. Así que es hora de demostrar de lo que somos capaces."

Las tres Sailors sonrieron ante la motivación de quien en el pasado fuese la líder de las Sailors Interiores. Y asimismo, asintieron. Sabían que tenían una prioridad y esa no era dejarse derrotar.

Aquellas palabras de alguna manera resonaron en la mente de Uranus, quien miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ella era la única sobrante junto con la pequeña Saturn. Al instante se cuestiono por el paradero de Pluto. La Sailor no estuvo presente en ninguna de las batallas y tratándose de Serena, ella sería la primera en estar ahí.

"Oh, yo tengo la respuesta." Alpha grito de la nada mirándola. "Yo sé donde se encuentra Sailor Pluto." Le respondió a lo que había leído en su mente. "¿No es extraña su desaparición?"

"¿Sailor Pluto?" Saturn de inmediato se puso de pie como pudo. "¡¿Qué han hecho con ella?!" Estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, pero Uranus la detuvo de inmediato. "¡¿Qué han hecho con mama-Setsuna?!"

Ambas, Alpha y Eta rieron. Aquel acto conmovedor les hacia sonreír. "¿Acaso no te gustaría saberlo por ti misma?" Alpha levanto su báculo el cual ilumino de tal manera que llevo a todos a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando pudieron levantar el rostro, frente a ellas se encontró la imagen de Sailor Pluto. La guardiana del tiempo se encontraba frente a la puerta que por milenios ha protegido. Su báculo se postraba estante frente a ella, resplandeciendo. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados en concentración profunda.

"¿Mama-Setsuna?" Saturn intento acercarse pero en cuanto todo la imagen, esta desapareció. "¡No!" Sollozo.

Eta rio. "Sus intentos tarde o temprano terminaran siendo en vano. Ella imagina que al haber sellado la entrada del tiempo podrá defender a su princesa. Que tan equivocada esta. Lo que ella desconoce es que todo lo que ha de suceder es en parte su culpa."

"¿Sellado la entrada del tiempo?" Saturn cuestiono mirando a Uranus, quien solo la abrazo y asintió.

"Por milenios se ha dicho que la guardiana del tiempo al sentir el quebrantamiento del tiempo puede entrar en meditación para sellar así la entrada del tiempo. Nadie ha sido capaz de penetrar tal meditación y de ser capaz de hacerlo…ella…morirá."

"No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo ella no hizo lo mismo cuando se trato de la primera vez que el pasado viajo al futuro?" Cuestiono dudosa Jupiter.

"No entiendo la razón que pudo tener para llegar a hacer esto. Algo…o alguien…la obligo a esto, estoy segura." Uranus misma dudaba de sus palabras. Ella misma no entendía, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que la razón que Pluto tuvo para hacer esto era significado a todo lo que desconocían y a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Tomo decidida la mano de la guardiana más pequeña de todas. "Tal parece que solo somos tu y yo, pequeña. ¿Estas lista?"

Saturn levanto el rostro para ver el de quien también la viera como una hija. "Nunca he dejado de estarlo. Mama-Michiru peleo y mama-Setsuna sigue peleando…nunca dejare de darme por vencida." Al mirar a su costado noto a las otras cuatro guerreras. "Y no somos las únicas."

Uranus asintió, mas no tuvo deseos de sonreír. Su mirada penetro la de Eta. "¿Tal es tu determinación?" Eta cuestiono burlándose al haber leído las intenciones maquiavélicas de Uranus. "Si tanto te duele, con gusto podre reunirte con ella."

Sin tener otras intenciones, Uranus corrió hacia ella formando en su mano la energía necesaria. "¡World Shaking!" Eta enseguida esquivo. Uranus corrió hacia ella para intentar golpearla, pero Eta parecía tener ninguna dificultad al esquivar todos sus ataques. "¡World Shaking!" Eta reía divertida, tal parecía disfrutar. Llego un instante en el que Uranus dejo de correr tras ella para tomar aire. Sudaba.

Eta de nuevo reía. "¿Es que ya te has cansado? ¿Cómo, si mi diversión recién comienza? Si pudieras ver tu rostro. Si pudieras leer tus propios pensamientos abominables. Si tan solo pudieras." Carcajeo.

Uranus detuvo su agitada respiración. _"Si tan solo pudieras."_ Aquello se detuvo en su mente. Ella no podía tocarla porque sus pensamientos eran abominables, porque deseaba golpearla de tal manera en la que pudiera desahogar su ira por lo que le hizo a Neptune. Y eran tales pensamientos los que la guardiana de las pesadillas podía leer. Cerró los ojos. La única imagen que a su mente llego fue la de su eterna Michiru. "¡World Shaking!"

"Pero qué – ¡Ah!" El ataque llego a Eta sin ella haberlo visto venir. La Sailor quedo paralizada sobre la tierra. Alpha, que observaba todo, no se molesto en socorrer a su compañera. Ella simplemente esperaba. Solo ella sabía lo que esperaba. Pero esperaba paciente.

Eta lentamente intentaba ponerse de pie. ¿Cómo no pudo ver tal ataque? ¿Cómo es que su poder incremento? Ella misma se cuestionaba. Pero sus preguntas no tenían respuesta alguna, por lo que eran inútiles. Al levantar el rostro, frente a ella, a tan solo milímetros de su rostro, se encontraba la legendaria espada de Uranus. "Ahora sabrás lo que sintió Neptune." Uranus levanto su espada a lo alto y la bajo con fuerza sorprendente. "Space Sword Blaster!".

**o**

--

**o**

Serena sonrió al escuchar a Seiya reír nuevamente. Eli no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Te hace feliz?"

"¿Eh?" La joven princesa no entendió del todo.

"Escucharlo reír, estar con él, ¿te hace feliz?" Serena sonrió al escuchar las risas provenientes de la otra habitación. "Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero me gustaría ser tu amiga. Después de todo somos las dos únicas chicas en esta nave."

"¡Claro!" Eso fue algo que pareció emocionarle. "Me encantaría."

"Sé que quizás pueda ser un poco precipitado y si no deseas responderme no tienes que hacerlo pero… ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron?"

"¿Eh?"

Eli sonrió ante las facciones de la despistada chica. "Seiya y tu… ¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Oh." De nuevo sonrió. "Bueno es una historia un poco larga y no sabría por donde comenzar. Pero si hay algo que puedo afirmar." De nuevo guardo silencio al escucharlo reír por quinta vez. "La manera en la que mi vida se unió a la de Seiya no era exactamente como yo lo hubiese deseado. En realidad nunca lo desee. Mi vida estaba destinada a ser otra y a compartirla con alguien más, pero si ahora me pidieran regresar a casa…sé que no podría hacerlo sin él." Eli la miro detenidamente. La joven intentaba leer la expresión soñolienta de la chica. Y lo único que pudo ver fue…

"¿Lo quieres de tal manera?" Serena bajo un rostro sonrojado.

"Solo sé que mi vida está unida a la de él en más de una manera. ¿Y si lo quiero?" Sonrió al de nuevo escucharlo carcajear. "Lo sé, estoy segura." Aquello capto total atención de su compañera de habitación.

"¿Lo quieres de tal manera en la que realmente sacrificarías algo por él?"

La mirada que Serena le dirigió fue una llena de ternura. "Ya lo he hecho."

**o**

Seiya de nuevo rio. "Vaya esto de las aventuras me está comenzando a interesar."

"En verdad lo es. Y lo que aun te he contado no es nada comparado a lo que falta."

"¿Has vivido así por mucho tiempo?"

"¿Eh?" De momento Ari se sorprendió ante el cambio tan repentino de facciones de Seiya.

"Así, viajando de planeta en planeta. ¿Acaso no tienes un planeta hogar? Eres joven, ¿Has vivido así por mucho tiempo?"

Ari intento buscar la respuesta mentalmente. "Yo tenía un hogar. Pero creo que ahora ya no lo tengo."

"¿Crees? ¿Es eso posible? Dices haberlo tenido, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Decidiste dejarlo todo por buscar aventuras recorriendo el universo?"

Ari solo negó con la cabeza. Le resultaba un tanto incomodo hablar del tema pero no sabía cómo trasmitírselo a su compañero de habitación. "Mi hogar fue –"

"¡Alerta…Alerta!" Ari de inmediato se puso de pie. La alarma de la nave comenzaba a sonar. Salió enseguida de la habitación para correr hacia la cabina de control, Seiya le siguió no estando seguro de lo que sucedía pero teniendo la certeza que no podía ser nada bueno. Al llegar, Ari coloco su mano sobre la pantalla, la cual lo identifico y enseguida encendió el radar.

"Nos siguen." Eso fue algo mas para él, pero al estar Seiya ahí se convirtió en algo compartido. "Y tal parece que esas naves no son patrulleras. Alguien nos ha estado siguiendo, pero no entiendo cómo es que hasta ahora el radar pudo detectarlo."

Al enfocar la pantalla sobre la nave que les seguía, Seiya se acerco cautelosamente acto que no paso desapercibido para Ari. "Reconozco esa insignia."

"¿Sabes quiénes son?"

"Tal parece que sí y también te podría asegurar que estamos en problemas ya que sus intenciones no son buenas. Lamento haberte traerte problemas."

Ari lo miro. "¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Seiya." Seiya volteo, en la entrada se encontraba Serena sosteniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho. Seiya camino hacia ella y no pudo hacer más que abrazarla.

Ante tal acto, Ari no pudo evitar conmocionarse. Los observo por varios segundos. Observo como aquel hombre la sostenía en un abrazo protector. Y al instante se enfoco en sus miradas. Ambos se observaban de tal manera que parecían comunicarse más de lo que hubiesen podido con palabras. Y sus manos se entrelazaban mutuamente, haciendo de sus anillos la unión perfecta. Ari retrocedió hasta toparse con uno de los asientos. Sus puños se formaron mutuamente. Ellos eran pertenecientes uno al otro.

"Yo te protegeré con mi vida." Susurro Seiya antes de besar la frente de su mujer. "Lo juro."

"Seiya." Ari finalmente pudo tener valor de llamarle. Ambos voltearon a verlo. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Antlia. Nos buscan a nosotros, lamentamos haber traído problemas." Sonrió vagamente. "Hey." Apretó suavemente la mano de Serena para llamar su atención. "¿Lista?" Ella sonriente asintió apretando aun más su mano.

Acto seguido, Serena miro de nuevo a Ari. "Gracias por todo. Si no hubiese sido por ti, no hubiese sabido que hacer yo sola…gracias." Sonrió de tal manera que lo hizo sonrojar.

"Vamos." Seiya la guio. Ari los vio desaparecer detrás de aquella puerta. Y sin razón o explicación alguna, por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lágrimas. No lo entendía.

**o**

Serena abrazo a Eli por última vez antes de que Seiya le extendiera la mano para subir a la pequeña nave. "Gracias, Eli." Se despidió antes de tomar la mano de Seiya y subir. Una vez ambos abordo, Seiya inicio la pequeña nave y marco curso. En solo segundos, la nave despego.

"¡Esperen!" Ari había llegado tarde. "No se vayan…aun…" Se dejo caer al ver la pequeña nave alejarse con rapidez. "…por favor…" Sollozo golpeando el suelo.

"¿Ari?" Eli se acerco a él. Pero Ari no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio cabizbajo.

"¿Por qué los dejaste ir?" Le reclamo descortés.

"Ellos me lo pidieron. No pude negarme." Su mirada se lleno de melancolía. "Lo siento."

**o**

--

**o**

Dentro de aquella pequeña nave viajera, Seiya fijo el curso hacia el planeta más cercano. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto al no querer que ella se pensara en lo que sucedía.

"Es que…hubiésemos podido agradecer de otra manera. Fueron tan buenos con nosotros."

"Te propongo algo." Ella escuchaba atenta. "¿Qué te parece si cuando todo esto termine les buscamos para agradecerles apropiadamente?"

"¿Buscarlos? Pero Seiya, ellos no tienen puerto seguro."

"Esa…será nuestra aventura." Le guiño haciéndola sonrojar. "No recuerdo habértelo dicho hoy, pero luces preciosa."

"Si, lo dijiste."

"Bien, prefiero continuar diciéndolo a olvidarlo. ¿Y también te dije cuanto deseo volver a estar contigo?"

"¡Seiya!" Sus mejillas encendieron ante tal comentario. Pero Seiya solo rio. Reía porque no deseaba que ella notara las dos naves que ahora les seguían. "¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto al notar algo extraño en el radar. "Seiya." Lo había visto.

"Lo sé." A lo lejos podían ver un planeta. "Tal parece que no hay tiempo." El radar le mostraba las dos naves mucho más cerca. Estiro el brazo para que ella tomara su mano. Serena lo hizo. "Una vez que aterricemos…prométeme que te quedaras en la nave y si no llego en un plazo de tiempo…te marcharas de inmediato."

"Sei –"

"Promételo."

"Pero eso es –"

"Por favor…promételo. Una vez que aterricemos en ese planeta ellos también lo harán, ese será el instante en el que tomaras el control y partirás." Al ver su mirada, Seiya entendió que ella dudaba. "Prometo que una vez que ellos ya no sean un peligro para ti, te seguiré nuevamente." A pesar de parecer el conforte perfecto, Serena no dijo nada. Se abrazo a él. "Lo aseguro." Le afirmo nuevamente. "Por favor."

"Si eso te hace sentir tranquilo." Beso su mejilla. "Estaré esperando por ti." Él correspondió eso con un dulce beso en la frente de quien le motiva a seguir. Ella sonrió recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero el sonido ensordecedor de una alarma los hizo sobresaltar. Algo había golpeado su nave. Serena se abrazo a si misma esperando que la nave dejara la turbulencia en cualquier instante. "¡Seiya!" Le llamaba esperando que él pudiese hacer algo.

Pero Seiya se vio incapacitado al saber que lo que golpeo la nave causo una ligera falla en el control. "Bien princesa, ahora conocerás lo que es llegar a un planeta sin haber sido invitado y de manera violenta, ¿Lista?" Ya no pudo verla, pero podía adivinar que ella asentía. "Esa es mi chica."

Y fue con fuerza que una pequeña nave entraba a un planeta desconocido e iba directo a perderse entre los que parecían enormes arboles plateados.

**o**

--

_**¡Hola!**_

¿Qué tal? Aquí de nuevo Serenity Kou reportándose. Aunque tarde pero soy segura…jaja. Bueno ahora ya no seré tan misteriosa y dejare muchas cosas al descubierto, espero. Tratare de moverme un poco más rápido para terminar el próximo capítulo rapidito. _**¡Gracias por su eterna paciencia!**_

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


	15. Subvención

• **INCONSOLABLE •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• **CAPITULO •**

• **XV •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**SUBVENCI**__**Ó**__**N**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

"¡Se –!" Seiya la abrazo para que ella no hiciera ruido. Podía entender el temor a ser descubiertos, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué ella se había aterrado de tal manera en cuanto vio a los soldados que bajaron de aquellas naves. Serena lo abrazo de tal manera en la que pudo transmitir su profundo temor. Sollozaba.

"_¡Por aquí!" Sailor Moon se tiro al piso, temerosa de no saber si quien gritaba era amigo o no. No podía, después de todo, identificar el lugar como uno amistoso. Pero su intento fue inútil al segundos después levantar el rostro y ver frente a ella a un par de hombres, o al menos eso parecían, apuntándole con lo que eran armas desconocidas para ella. "¡Identifícate!" Grito uno de ellos. El antifaz negro de su rostro, al igual que a los otros cinco que le rodeaban, le impedía revelar su rostro._

Eran ellos. Esos hombres eran los mismos de aquella terrible experiencia. Los mismos que la habían encerrado. Estaba confundida ya que si no eran los mismos, al menos el parecido era impresionante. "Maldición." Seiya maldijo en un susurro. Ambos fueron testigos de cómo aquellos hombres habían descubierto su nave. "Tendremos que alejarnos de aquí." Le tomo la mano. La guio hasta ambos comenzar a perderse en el inmenso bosque de un planeta completamente desconocido.

"Seiya." No sabía si sería el mejor momento para decirle su descubrimiento o simple suposición. Pero Seiya por el momento parecía más consternado en encontrar un camino seguro. Al ver la prisa con la que él caminaba, Serena desistió de su innecesario comentario.

"Tal parece, princesa, que nuestro plan no funcionara si ellos toman posición de la nave." Serena sonrió a eso. Ella en ningún momento hubiese querido irse sin él. "Así que primero buscaremos un lugar seguro y después investigaremos en que planeta estamos."

Serena no pareció prestar atención a eso último. De su mente no salía la imagen de aquellos hombres y del agrio recuerdo que le causo.

**o**

**---**

**o**

"Zeta…Aaliyah." Algo en el interior de Aargus se estremeció. "Y Eta." La ira de sus puños lo llevo a girar súbitamente, lo que causo un viento brusco que lanzo a Alpha lejos de donde se encontraba. "¡Las quiero fuera! Quiero que desaparezcas a las Sailors solares… ¡Es una orden! De otra manera…no te atrevas a regresar." Desapareció.

Alpha se puso de pie. No lo entendía. No podía entender la reacción de su príncipe. De su bolcillo tomo un pequeño aparato. "¡Iota!" El rostro de la cuarta Sailor Antlia apareció en el holograma.

"Maestra. Tengo buenas noticias. Hemos encontrado la nave en la que viajaban Serenity y Shiva." Sonrió. "Teniéndola en nuestra posición será imposible que ellos salgan del planeta. Estamos a un paso de capturarlos."

Alpha asintió, mas no pudo sonreír. Ya nada le podía causar satisfacción. "Para ti y para Sailor Antlia Pxi les tengo otra misión."

"¿Sailor Antlia Pxi? Pero maestra, ella ha fallado en numerosas ocasiones y –"

"No pedí tu opinión. Es una orden. Además estoy segura que esta vez no fallara. No hay manera en la que pueda fallar."

"Y maestra, ¿Qué hare con lo que hasta ahora estamos a punto de lograr? La captura de los fugitivos." Iota espero paciente por una respuesta. "¿Maestra?"

"Deja que Galaxia se encargue."

"¡¿Qué?! Perdone maestra pero no creo que ella –"

"Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba su lealtad. Regresa, reúnete con Pxi y encárguense de las estúpidas Sailors solares." Corto comunicación. "Yo misma seré testigo de hasta donde realmente llegara tu lealtad, Sailor Galaxia."

**o**

**---**

**o**

"¿Princesa?"

"Me siento impotente, inútil, incapaz de poder ayudarlos. Si tan solo supiera donde se encuentran. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarles de alguna manera." Yaten se acerco a ella e intento confortarle colocando una mano sobre las de ella. "Yo no debería estar aquí, yo tendría que estar ayudándoles."

"Princesa, la mejor ayuda que en este momento Seiya puede recibir es estar seguro que usted está bien." Le sonrió como solo a ella es capaz de sonreírle. Kakyuu lo miro a los ojos y de igual manera sonrió.

"Cuanto quisiera saber qué es lo que está sucediendo. Ellas también están destrozadas por no poder saber nada de su princesa y consternadas por la repentina desaparición de Endymión. ¿Es posible que él haya –?"

"Quizá. Pero si realmente él fue capaz de ir a buscarla, ¿A dónde pudo dirigirse? Sería como estar dispuesto a sacrificar el resto de su vida."

"¡Princesa Kakyuu!" Las puertas del salón real se azotaron de par en par. Un joven se mantuvo con los brazos extendidos al haber usado la fuerza necesaria para abrir las inmensas puertas. "¡Princesa!" Corrió hacia ella y para sorpresa de Yaten y Taiki, aquel joven se arrodillo frente a su princesa. "Por favor." Suplico bajando el rostro ante la soberana. "¿Por qué hay cosas que desconozco? ¿Por qué me permitió viajar sin advertirme lo que pudiese descubrir? Por favor…por favor…" Levanto un rostro lleno de lágrimas. Rostro que ella acaricio tiernamente. "…por favor."

"¿Has encontrado lo que habías estado buscando, príncipe?" Ante la atónita sorpresa de Yaten y Taiki, su princesa se arrodillo al nivel de aquel desconocido y lo abrazo. "Cuanto lo siento." Acaricio el cabello lavanda del joven. "Cuanto siento que veas las cosas de esta manera."

"Quiero estar seguro de haberla encontrado…de haberlos encontrado. Quiero estar seguro de mi mismo, de quien soy. Quiero…quiero –"

"Cuanto lo siento, joven príncipe, pero me temo que esas respuestas solo las tuvo quien te ayudo a llegar a este lugar; Princesa Aaliyah. Y ella…ella sacrifico su vida por ellos…por ti."

Aquel joven comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No…no…" Se cubrió el rostro. Innumerables veces se le repitió que las lagrimas no eran signo de realeza, pero esa regla fue olvidada de momento. "¿Quién soy yo, princesa? ¿Quién? ¿De dónde he venido? Quiero conocerla. Princesa…yo solo quiero conocerla…quiero conocer a –"

"Ari." No fue hasta que el llamado proveniente de la entrada se escucho que Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu notaron la presencia de alguien más. "Tenemos que irnos."

Pero el joven comenzó a mover la cabeza en una negatoria notoria, alborotando su cabellera lavanda. "Por favor, princesa…ayúdeme. He sabido que existe alguien más. He sabido de la existencia de –"

"Ari, alguien se acerca."

Pero el joven pareció no escuchar aquello. Con la mirada y en la misma posición suplicante, le pedía a la mujer delante de él respuestas. "Por favor." Susurro.

Kakyuu profundizo en la mirada de aquel joven príncipe, una mirada que ha amado desde generaciones. "Sería imposible que llegaras hasta la Sailor que podría darte las respuestas que buscas."

"Princesa, he llegado a lugares inimaginables con tan solo proponérmelo. No permitiré que absolutamente nada ni nadie se interpongan en mi camino. Necesito esto, necesito saber quién soy yo…princesa…" Suspiro. "…por favor…" Musito bajando el rostro.

Dulcemente Kakyuu le levanto el rostro para que pudiera encararla de nuevo. Pudo ver en él esa determinación y valentía que le ha caracterizado desde que lo conoció. "Sería imposible llegar a ella. Ella en este momento ha sellado celosamente el paso del tiempo. Pero si tal es tu determinación…" Lo tomo por los hombros. "…Su nombre es Sailor Pluto." El joven asintió ante su entendimiento.

"Princesa –" Las seis Sailors solares hicieron acto de presencia en un instante no muy oportuno. Pero aun así, todas se miraron entre sí al ver al joven arrodillado frente a una princesa que se había arrodillado a su nivel.

Kakyuu se puso de pie, pero el joven delante de ella se mantuvo en la misma posición. No estaba seguro de poder ponerse de pie, pero aun así lo hizo. Se levanto. Giro. Giro a encarar a las recién llegadas, pero aun así se mantuvo cabizbajo. Las Sailors pudieron ver a un joven desconocido, cuyo cabello lavanda lo dejaba caer hasta nivelar su sien. El mantener un rostro cabizbajo les negó la posibilidad de ver sus ojos. Sin poder siquiera agradecer la ayuda recibida, el joven se dirigió a la salida en donde le esperaba otra joven. Ambos salieron del salón. Una vez afuera, ambos corrieron a la parte trasera del palacio en donde su nave les esperaba.

Sin querer darle importancia al joven que acababa de salir, las seis recién llegadas se acercaron la princesa de ese planeta. "No podemos continuar aquí sin saber nada."

"Les recomiendo que regresen a su planeta. Algo me dice que algo está por suceder y ustedes lo han dejado desprotegido. La protección de su princesa ya no depende solamente de ustedes."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Por supuesto que depende de nosotras. Nosotras somos sus guardianas." Sailor Mars se exalto al haber escuchado aquello.

Kakyuu cerró los ojos por vagos segundos. Ya no valdría mas engañarlas u ocultarles lo que en su momento tendrán que saber. "Su princesa, o Serena como suelen llamarle, ha unido su vida a la de alguien más que no es su príncipe. Serenity y Shiva ahora son pertenecientes."

"¿Shiva?" Uranus cuestiono furiosa.

"Seiya." Yaten sacio su respuesta antes de que Kakyuu pudiera hacerlo. "Son los nombres de las estrellas que poseímos después de dejar ir a las guardianas de Kinmoku. Brahma, la estrella creadora, Taiki. Vishmu, la estrella conservadora, yo. Y Shiva…la estrella destructora, Seiya." Las Sailor se miraron.

"¿Están diciendo que Seiya y Serena…?" Kakyuu asintió a lo que Uranus no pudo terminar. "No… ¡No! Eso es imposible."

Con profundo dolor, Sailor Venus encaro a Yaten. "¿Por qué ocular eso hasta ahora?" Yaten desvió la mirada. "Que ilusas hemos sido." Dio media vuelta no sin antes haber hecho contacto con sus ojos en el instante en el que por escasos segundos él la miro. Por primera vez Yaten pudo ver dolor, confusión pero por sobre todo decepción en aquella última mirada.

Los tres observaron como las seis Sailors salían del salón. "Sera mejor acompañarlas. Ellas necesitaran ayuda."

Yaten y Taiki la miraron. "¿Y dejarla sola? Por supuesto que no." Yaten de inmediato gesto.

"Oh, Yaten, ¿Has olvidado acaso que yo no estoy sola? Aun mantengo la protección de mis Sailors Stars. El poder que emana la orbe de su poder será suficiente para mi protección y la de nuestro planeta." Sonrió cálidamente. "Ellas necesitaran más de su ayuda. Además, ustedes desean ayudarles."

Ambos negaron forzosamente. Algo a lo que ella sonrió aun más. "Princesa." Kakyuu lo miro al haber escuchado el llamado. "¿Quién era él?" Yaten también asintió acordando con la pregunta. "¿Quién era aquel joven que usted identifico como príncipe?"

Ella hubiese esperado que tal pregunta no hubiese sido hecha. "No lo sé." Y no mentía. "Lo único que sé es que es un joven príncipe desterrado de su propio reino, el cual fue destruido en una terrible batalla."

"¿Por qué Aaliyah? Usted menciono que ella lo ayudo a llegar aquí. ¿Por qué?" Quizá preguntaba de más, pero Taiki no estaba dispuesto a irse sin saber el porqué del mencionar de aquella princesa.

Kakyuu no deseo mentirles, no a ellos. Bajo levemente la mirada. "Aquel joven tuvo una vida llena de incógnitas. Cuando Sailor Zeta lo conoció, ella deseo ayudarlo al él haber aparecido malherido. Ella imagino que él no lograría sobrevivir y para poder ayudarlo tuvo que profundizar en su corazón. Para poder fortalecer un cuerpo incurable, Sailor Zeta tenía la habilidad de penetrar en los más profundos sentimientos de las personas y poder darles una esperanza de vida, lo mismo que hizo con Seiya. Cuando ella hizo eso…ella…ella descubrió cosas inimaginables."

"¿Está diciendo que él es un enemigo?"

"No, Yaten. Lo que intento decir es que Zeta fue la única que supo lo que estaba por suceder antes de que sucediera."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"

"Aquel joven se lo dejo ver, Taiki." Ambos se miraron confusos. "Él no era cualquier humano. Lo que ella descubrió fue solo todo el sufrimiento por el que ese joven había atravesado. Descubrió que era un príncipe exiliado de su propio reino, algo con lo que ella se identifico y decidió ayudarlo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Le dio la oportunidad de buscar en este mundo lo que su corazón mas anhelaba." Pauso. "Yo misma desconozco mucho aun, pero aquel joven príncipe aun continua en esa búsqueda."

"¿Su nombre es Ari?" Cuestiono por ultimo Yaten.

Ella asintió débilmente. "Aunque ese no es su nombre real."

**o**

**----**

**o**

"Muy buenas tardes, hermosas jóvenes." Las tres damiselas a la orilla del lago giraron. Las tres mutuamente sonrieron ruborizadas. Tales sonrisas lo llevo a saber que tenia pasó a continuar. "Lamento ser una molestia, pero he caminado demasiado. Mi nave se ha averiado en camino a mi destino y me he visto forzado a aterrizar en este hermoso planeta, ¿Alguna de ustedes podría decirme en donde me encuentro?"

Las tres sonrieron dulcemente, pero solo una de ellas dio un paso al frente destacándose de entre las otras dos. La sonrisa que mantuvo le hacía resaltar su preciosa mirada junto con un leve movimiento de cabeza que dejo ver lo largo de su brillante cabellera de un azul que le hizo recordar al azul del cielo terrestre. Su mirada se mantuvo divinamente expuesta a poder admirar el añil de sus ojos. "Muy bienvenido seas forastero. Nuestro planeta es conocido como la estela de la sabiduría; Sago. Bienaventurada ha sido tu suerte de encontrarte conmigo, princesa real a nuestro imperio; Daira."

"En tal caso…" Reverencio. "Permítame presentarme. He sido llamado la semilla del poder al haber obtenido el resplandor de la estrella más grande del universo; Shiva."

Ante aquello, la princesa se cubrió los labios delicadamente. "¿Eres tú cuyo nombre ha sido mencionado más de una vez al haber obtenido un poder nunca antes poseído y tan deseado?"

"Si lo pone de tal manera, tal parece que si lo soy." No quiso negarle el favor de una sonrisa. "Y acordare en que mi suerte ha sido grata al poder estar ante su presencia."

"Por favor, tales formalidades serán innecesarias. Si no es atrevimiento, puede usted referirse a mí simplemente como Daira."

Él movió la cabeza en entendimiento. "En lo absoluto lo seria, pero a cambio, de igual manera, pediré que se me refiera simplemente como Seiya."

"¿Seiya? Nombre singular pero aceptable. Sería un honor que pudieras permanecer el tiempo necesario de tu estadía en el palacio. Mi padre estaría encantado de conocer a quien se ha convertido en una leyenda."

Seiya sonrió divinamente. "El honor ha sido mío al haber conocido a la princesa de este planeta y que me permita estadía segura." Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso.

No muy lejos, detrás de uno de los tantos enormes arboles, Serena se mantuvo de brazos cruzados. "Claro. Claro que ha sido un honor." No fue hasta que escucho el quebrantar de una rama que se dio cuenta que había hecho trizas la ramilla que había recogido en su camino.

"Tal ofrecimiento ha sido muy agradecido y por eso mismo no quisiera pasar por encima de tal bondad."

"No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres, Seiya?"

"He traído conmigo compañía. No he viajado solo."

"Oh." La hermosa princesa miro a las jóvenes que le acompañaban. "Siendo el caso, no imagino que pueda ser molestia alguna. Tú y tu compañero serán bienvenidos en el palacio."

"Oh no. No se trata de un compañero." Extendió la mano hacia uno de los arboles detrás de ellos. No demoro mucho para que una hermosa princesa hiciera acto de presencia al salir del que sería su escondite de momento. Llego a tomar la mano que él extendía solo para ella. "Ella es mi esposa; princesa Serenity…" La miro. "…Kou, heredera a la corona lunar del imperio solar." Serena lo miro de manera extraña.

"¡Oh!" Princesa Daira desvió sutilmente la mirada. Las otras dos jóvenes que le acompañaban enseguida se arrodillaron.

"Es un honor conocer a la ultima descendiente del imperio Lunar." Exclamaron ambas al unisonó.

"Permítame presentarles a mis dos guardianas, Sailor Argia y Sailor Sago." Ambas Sailors poseían el mismo símbolo planetario. Su vestimenta era reconocimiento a su misión protectora. Lo único que las caracterizaba era el color de su cabello y ojos; ciruelo y aceituno respectivamente.

"G-gracias." De alguna manera Serena se sintió insegura de responder.

Princesa Daira los observo por escasos segundos y no demoro en nuevamente sonreír. "Con mucho mas razón, no podría abandonarles de tal manera. Por supuesto que ambos son bienvenidos en el palacio." Camino hacia ellos, seguida por ambas Sailors, pero antes de continuar no pudo evitar detenerse frente a Serena. "Es un honor, princesa Lunar." Reverencio levemente con la cabeza y continúo.

Una vez que la princesa y sus guardianas obtuvieron una distancia considerable, Serena se atrevió a dar el primer paso soltando antes la mano de Seiya. "¿Sucede algo?" Cuestiono él enseguida. Ella continúo con pasos pequeños pero seguros. "¿Hice acaso algo?"

"No conocía ese típico de coqueteo." Tuvo que dejarlo salir antes de explotar.

"¿Coque –? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh! Ya entendí." La tomo por la cintura para levantarla. Algo que la tomo por sorpresa. Él reía. "Si tan solo pudieras ver lo hermosa que luces al estar celosa."

Serena, una vez en el piso de nuevo, se detuvo. "¡¿Celo –?!" Reclamo que no pudo terminar porque él capturo sus labios.

**o**

**---**

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Sí! Espero poder seguir actualizando de esta maneara. Quiero continuar actualizando antes de comenzar clases de nuevo ya que para entonces no tendré tiempo para nada. Realmente deseo que el capitulo les haya gustado y vayan hilando cabos sueltos.

_**¡Muchas gracias por tan preciados comentarios!**_

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


	16. Turbación

• **INCONSOLABLE •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• **CAPITULO •**

• **XVI •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

• _**TURBACI**__**Ó**__**N**_** •**

**X • X • X • X • X**

**o**

Serena retrocedió inconscientemente en cuanto aquel hombre beso su mano, algo que Seiya observó suspicazmente. "Es un honor conocerle, princesa." Con ambas manos, tomo la de Serena a pesar de que ella intento retrocederla. "Que descortesía la mía, pero su hermosura me ha dejado atónito a tal punto de no ser capaz de presentarme. Yo soy Hyve; Príncipe Hyve."

"Mucho gusto." Seiya enseguida estrecho su mano antes de que el recién presentado volviera a apoderarse de la mano de su esposa. Acto que no fue muy favorecido por aquel príncipe, quien una vez que terminara de estrechar manos salió del salón.

"Por favor discúlpenlo, mi hijo suele ser un poco imprudente. Pero en algo ha tenido razón; es un honor poder conocer a la última descendiente de la familia lunar y a quien ha poseído la estrella suprema del universo." Con acto de reverencia, aquel hombre continúo. "Sería un honor que pudiesen aceptar nuestra invitación. Como soberano de este planeta personalmente me comprometo a que su estadía sea placentera. Así como también nos responsabilizaríamos de la reparación de su nave, si ustedes nos pueden decir su localización."

Seiya enseguida tomo la mano del soberano, quien la mantenía extendida en señal de paz. "Su amabilidad será bien recompensada, Emperador Viisaus." Deseo omitir el detalle de su inesperada llegada a tal planeta. "Mi esposa y yo agradecemos el recibimiento que se nos ha ofrecido y lo tomaremos con la misma sinceridad con la que se nos ofrece." Reverencio con la cabeza a aquel soberano. A unos cuantos pasos de él, Princesa Daira le sonreía al haber escuchado eso. Seiya de igual manera le sonrió agradeciendo la amabilidad de la princesa. Sonrisas de las que en ningún momento Serena fue participe.

Enseguida el rey ordeno que se les mostrara su habitación. Labor de la cual Princesa Daira quiso encargarse personalmente. Durante el recorrido hacia la habitación, aquella princesa conversaba de la magnificencia de su planeta. Conversación que cualquiera hubiese notado era solo dirigida a Seiya. Él en ocasiones asentía mientras jugueteaba con la mano de Serena.

Daira llego a un alto seguro. Delante de ella se encontraba una enorme puerta. "Hemos llegado." Con un ademan de mano les indico entrar. Seiya abrió. "Tal y como se ha ordenado; invitados especiales requieren la mejor habitación del palacio. Imagino que estarán agotados así que les dejare descansar." Seiya agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza, algo a lo que ella no evito sonreír. Y con aquella sonrisa salió cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Serena entro girando y observando el interior de la enorme habitación. En el centro existía una cama, la más larga que ella en esta vida ha visto y le fascino las cortinas que caían a su alrededor. Enseguida corrió a ella y se tiro. "¡Es hermosa!" Sonrió.

Seiya, contrario a ella, opto por dirigirse hacia el balcón. La vista que se le ofrecía desde su habitación era extraordinaria. El planeta era inundado de preciosos campos, dándole serenidad. Alrededor del palacio existían pequeñas torres guardianas. Había quienes entraban y salían de ellas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Seiya giro inesperadamente al sentir una presencia detrás de él y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su persona especial sonrió. Le tomo la mano y la atrajo a él, rodeándole en un abrazo al deslizar su mano alrededor de su cintura. "¿No es hermoso?" Cuestiono ella al él haber besado su frente.

"Si te refieres a ti; si. Nada en este universo puede ser más hermoso que tú." Sonrió al ella haber entrelazado sus manos alrededor de su cuello. "Y algo me dice que esta princesa no desea descansar sola." Ella enseguida negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió tomándola entre sus brazos. Serena pudo recargo su cabeza en él al ser llevada. Con sumo cuidado la dejo caer sobre la cama y enseguida él mismo se posicionó a su costado, en ningún momento dejándola ir de sus brazos.

"¿Seiya?"

"¿Si?"

Ella bostezo mientras se dejaba hipnotizar por su fragancia. "Te amo."

Seiya sonrió a aquello mientras trazaba ese rostro angelical con suavidad hasta llegar a su barbilla y levantarle un rostro soñoliento. Bajo hasta tomar esos labios tan ya pertenecientes. Ella correspondió dulcemente. "Mi amor por ti trasciende lo infinito del universo." Ella sonrió plenamente al recostarse sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos. Su sueño era prometedor. Él tomo su mano y en ningún momento la dejo ir en cuanto sus ojos se dieron finalmente por vencidos.

**o**

**---**

**o**

Las seis Sailors llegaron en un destello cegador. Al poder distinguir su planeta tan único, las cuatro Sailors interiores sonrieron plenamente. Sailor Uranus enseguida se separo de ellas y dio media vuelta. "¡Uranus!" Mars le llamo. "Recuerda que tenemos que estar unidas para –"

"¿Lo han olvidado ya?" Les miro por sobre el hombro. "Yo trabajo ahora sola." Continuo.

"¿Y Serena? ¿Acaso ya no estarás con nosotras para ayudar a encontrarla?"

Uranus bajo el rostro, más no volteo a verles esta vez. "Su princesa les ha traicionado, ¿Y aun así ustedes desean continuar con su búsqueda? ¡Ja! Qué pena me dan." Pauso. "Yo nunca…nunca…la perdonare. Por su culpa perdí a Michiru, ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Pueden ustedes decirlo?......Todo para que nos haya abandonado….por él, por esa estrella… ¡Por esa maldita estrella!" Al continuar caminando, su transformación desvaneció.

"¡Espera, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru no deseo pensar para correr tras de Haruka. Ambas desaparecieron.

Venus, Mars, Jupiter y Mercury se miraron. Su transformación también desapareció, pero esa mirada no pudo desvanecerse. No podían entender, pero tampoco deseaban juzgar a quien también fuese su princesa. "¿Y si ella es feliz? ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?" Mina intento sonreír, queriendo que las otras también pudiesen hacerlo. Pero ninguna de las otras tres pudo sonreír como ella lo hacía. "Estoy segura que Serena pudo tener razones para hacer lo que hizo."

"¡No!" Finalmente Rei no pudo contener más su ira. "¡Haruka tiene razón! Sacrificamos la vida de Michiru por ella y ella…ella…" Sin ella haberlo deseado sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarnos de esa manera?"

"Rei, conocemos a Serena. Ella nunca hubiese hecho algo así. No podemos darle la espalda, no cuando quizás es cuando más nos necesita." Amy las miro esperando que sus palabras pudiesen alentar.

"No lo sé, estoy confundida. ¿Cómo pudo suceder tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo?" Lita intentaba tener conclusiones propias, pero no existían.

Las cuatro nuevamente se miraron y bajaron el rostro no queriendo ver en la otra el dolor de la duda contra su amiga. "Quizás nosotros podríamos proveerles algunas respuestas." Las cuatro voltearon. Yaten y Taiki observaban la escena que las cuatro dudosas amigas mantenían.

**o**

**---**

**o**

Seiya abrió los ojos al haber escuchado aquello. Espero unos segundos más para volver a acomodarse junto a Serena, pero el toque de la puerta le indico que no había sido su imaginación. No queriendo que el ruido despertase a su princesa, se levanto cautelosamente de la cama. Casi corrió hacia la puerta para que quien fuese no tuviera oportunidad de volver a tocar. Abrió. "Oh, lo lamento. Imagine que estarían despiertos." Daira sonrió inevitablemente al notar el alborotado cabello del joven.

"No hay problema, princesa." Paso una mano sobre su cabello para que su despeine no fuera tan notorio. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Oh, Seiya. ¿Recuerda que habíamos quedado en tutearnos?" Él asintió recordando lo dicho. Asintió en respuesta. "Bueno, mi padre desea poder tener una conferencia contigo, ¿Podrá ser posible ahora?" Seiya volteo al interior de la habitación, donde su princesa aun continuaba durmiendo. "Ah, no te preocupes, no demoraras." Seiya asintió saliendo y cerrando cautelosamente la puerta tras de él. "¿Y qué te ha parecido tu estadía hasta ahora?"

"Realmente agradecemos lo que están haciendo por nosotros. No sabemos que hubiésemos hecho sin su ayuda." Bajo el rostro para sonreírle. Ella, encantada, mantuvo la misma sonrisa.

"Ha sido un placer conocerte, Seiya." Aquello fue dicho con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Algo que quiso que él no notase al bajar el rostro. "Desde que tu hazaña se convirtió en una leyenda en el universo, he anhelado poder conocerte."

Seiya nuevamente bajo el rostro para ver el de la princesa cabizbajo. "Gracias. Ha sido un placer poder también conocer este reino." Al escuchar eso, ella levanto el rostro a verlo. Él mantenía esa sonrisa que pudo cautivarla desde que lo conoció.

Sin notarlo, llegaron al salón del rey. Al entrar notaron que él no se encontraba. "Mmh, no lo entiendo. Imagine que estaría aquí. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro el palacio mientras esperamos a su regreso?"

"Me encantaría." Ella sonrió plenamente al escuchar eso. "Pero prefiero regresar a lado de mi esposa. Regresaremos en cuanto tu padre se encuentre aquí."

Ella no quiso ser insistente. "Esta bien." Lo vio salir del mismo salón. La princesa se mantuvo en la misma posición por un tiempo hasta que alguien más entro.

"¿Princesa?" Sailor Sago llego a su costado.

"Cuanto anhele conocerlo, Sago. Y ahora que finalmente lo tengo frente a mi…" Volteo a verla. "…él no es libre." Bajo el rostro.

**o**

**---**

**o**

"¿Cómo es posible que tan hermosa princesa se encuentre perdida?" Serena volteo. "¿Acaso le he asustado, princesa?" Se acerco a ella. Serena inconscientemente de nuevo retrocedió. "Que atrevimiento de mi parte, por favor reciba mi más sincera disculpa." Como lo había hecho anteriormente, tomo la mano de Serena y deposito un beso en ella. "¿Podre acaso ayudarle a tan hermosa damisela?"

Ella confundida negó con la cabeza. "E – estoy por regresar a mi habitación."

"Permítame por favor escoltarla." Le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Serena dudo. "G – gracias pero –"

"–Ella ya tiene compañía." Seiya llego a su costado. Hyve bufo en silencio dando media vuelta. Una vez solos, Serena tomo su mano. "¿Estas bien? ¿Dijo algo indebido? ¿Te molesto? ¿Te –?"

"Seiya, todo esta bien. No seas desconfiado, solo me ofreció su ayuda." Pero aun así, Seiya observo en dirección a la que aquel príncipe había desaparecido. "Todo esta bien. Solo salí porque no te encontré en la habitación y –"

"El rey solicito una reunión, pero no pude encontrarlo así que regrese enseguida." Quiso excluir la compañía que tuvo durante el camino.

"Ya que estamos aquí…Seiya desde el balcón pude ver un jardín precioso, lleno de rosas… ¡Rosas! Estoy segura que eran rosas. ¿Podemos ir a conocerlo?"

Seiya le ofreció su brazo. "Princesa, sus deseos son ordenes." Ella sonrió tomando su brazo. "Sabes, hace mucho que no descansaba tan bien…sobretodo contigo a mi costado." Ella sonrió dulcemente.

**o**

**---**

**o**

Al haber escuchado aquella historia, las cuatro jóvenes mantuvieron el rostro cabizbajo. En silencio pudieron entender que su amiga comenzó a tener una batalla interna desde que aquellos jóvenes llegaron por primera vez a su planeta. Peor aún, no podían entender si estaban siendo egoístas. "Desde que ella permitió que Sailor Zeta salvase a Seiya no hemos sabido nada de ellos." Taiki concluyo.

"Lo único que sabemos, al igual que ustedes, es que esta nueva batalla involucra a ambos. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar pacientemente."

"¿Esperar?" Una tercera voz masculina se escucho a lo lejos. Todos voltearon. "¿Estan diciendo que mi prometida se encuentra con otro hombre y ustedes solo desean esperar?" Rio fríamente. "¿Es acaso esa su misión? ¿Esperar?"

"¡Darién!" Las cuatro se pusieron de pie. Yaten y Taiki también lo hicieron, pero solo lo hicieron para impedirles correr hacia él. "Esta bien, es solo Darien." Rei dio un paso más. "Darien, lamentamos tanto como tu todo lo que está sucediendo pero –"

"¡Silencio!" Darien las señalo. "¡Ustedes no son más que unas inútiles al no saber tomar responsablemente su misión! Y por ese acto pagaran las consecuencias." Con un simple movimiento de mano se transformo en Tuxedo Mask.

"¿Darien? ¿Qué sucede, Darien? Entendemos tu dolor pero –"

"Es inútil." Yaten tomo el brazo de Mina para que no continuara. "Él no es el príncipe de este planeta que ustedes conocían." Las cuatro los miraron. "Es sorprendente ver que quien pudo apoderarse de Aargus también haya hecho lo mismo con Endymion."

"¿Realmente te sorprende?" Taiki cuestiono. Yaten enseguida negó con la cabeza. "A mí tampoco." De nuevo encaro a Tuxedo Mask. "Pero quizás él pueda guiarnos hacia la fuente de todo esto." Ambos se miraron y asintieron. En sus manos derechas aparecieron sus respectivas espadas y su vestimenta enseguida cambio. El traje que les identificaba como los respectivos propietarios de las estrellas más deseadas del universo hicieron acto de supremacía. "Ahora te exigimos que nos guíes hacia quien ha provocado tanto caos."

"¿Oh? ¿Exigirme ustedes en mi propio planeta?" Carcajeo. "Soy yo quien eliminare a todo el que desee interponerse en mi camino para encontrar a Serenity y eliminarla por ser una traidora."

"¡¿Qué?!" Las cuatro jóvenes guardianas, atónitas, no pudieron aceptar lo que acababan de escuchar. Sin desear dudar, las cuatro tomaron su cristal de transformación.

"¡Mercury Crystal Power!"

"¡Venus Crystal Power!"

"¡Mars Crystal Power!"

"¡Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"¡Transformación!"

Entre destellos de luz reaparecieron las cuatro guardianas del sistema solar interior. "Jamás permitiremos que lastimes a Serena." Mars tomo liderazgo. Las otras tres asintieron colocándose a sus costados.

"Vaya que son ingenuas, pero si así lo han decidido." Extendió los brazos. "¡Entonces mueran!" Cientos de espinas fueron disparadas en dirección a ellos. Sabiendo que no había como evadirlas, se cubrieron el rostro en el instante que un destello los cegó.

**o**

**---**

**o**

"Príncipes, se me ha pedido informarles de la cena." Aquella dulce mujer les reverencio antes de regresar nuevamente al palacio. Seiya agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Enseguida regreso la mirada a su princesa, quien estaba sentada sobre el azulenco césped observando las flores que tanto le recordaron a sus rosas terrestres, las cuales no lo eran, pero su semejanza fue lo que la llevo a recordar a quien en innumerables ocasiones se las obsequiara.

"_Darién…"_ Bajo el rostro al acariciar una de las tantas flores a su alrededor. _"…perdóname, por favor."_ Estuvo a punto de sollozar, pero en ese momento el llamado de Seiya la regreso a la realidad.

"Princesa, es hora de regresar." Camino hacia ella y le obsequio una de las tantas flores blancas que se encontraban en el jardín. Se arrodillo frente a ella mientras se la entregaba. "¿Te arrepientes?" Él pareció haber leído sus pensamientos. Serena lo miro confundida. "De esto, de nosotros, de estar aquí…de no poder regresar…de haberlo dejado ir." Lo último le dolió decir, pero lo necesitaba.

Serena lo miraba expectante. Él mantenía sosteniendo aquella flor. La tomo. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría? No puedo…no quiero arrepentirme." Lo abrazo demostrándole su sinceridad. Abrazo que él correspondió enseguida.

**o**

**---**

**o**

Los seis finalmente pudieron descubrir sus rostros en cuanto se les permitió. Yaten fue el primero en girar y observar a su alrededor. "¡Yo he estado aquí!" Exclamo sorprendido. Todos lo miraron. "Este lugar es –"

"–Ilusión" Todos giraron. Detrás de ellos se encontraba quien por milenios ha sido llamado el guardián de Ilusión; Helios. "Y si, he sido yo quien se ha atrevido a traerles a este lugar." Miro a las cuatro guardianas. "Nuevamente nos volvemos a ver." Las cuatro asintieron. "La razón por la cual les he traído es porque el planeta comienza a decaer en energía. Al su príncipe haber sido poseído por la maldad que acecha el universo, el planeta Tierra comienza a peligrar." Las cuatro lo miraron alarmadas. "Pero esa no ha sido mi única razón para hacerles venir." Levemente desvió la mirada. "La razón más poderosa que me ha llevado a pedir su ayuda…" Señalo el pedestal detrás de ellas. "…se encuentra ahí."

Los seis voltearon, pero solo las cuatro guardianas se atrevieron a correr hacia el pedestal. Al llegar frente al tálamo de cristal pudieron encontrar a quien también significase mucho para ellas. "¡Rini!"

**o**

**---**

**o**

Seiya abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. Él entro siguiéndola. Pero antes de que Serena diese un paso más, él la abrazo por la espalda. "Quisiera saber…si mi princesa me permitiría compartir una noche más con ella."

Serena giro entre sus brazos. Su mirada mostraba sorpresa. "S – Seiya…"

Él coloco su índice sobre los labios de su princesa. Algo a lo que ella sonrió asintiendo tímidamente. Sus manos se entrelazaron mutuamente. Habiendo tomado posesión de sus labios, Seiya sonreía al ella dejarse llevar al compas de su vals. Una vez llegando al centro de la habitación, Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a una cama cubierta de pétalos blancos. Ella sonrió al sentir tal suavidad en cuanto él la dejaba bajar. "Eres tan hermosa…" La siguió al ella deslizarse. "…tan suave…" A cada segundo cerraba cualquier espacio existente. "…tan mía." Declaro en un suave susurro que la estremeció.

Esa noche el espacio era inexistente. Ella llenaba su vida de nuevas esperanzas. Él le ofrecía la seguridad de eternamente ser pertenecientes. No existían dudas, ni melancolía. No existía culpabilidad por sobre seguridad. La seguridad de nunca más querer dejarse ir. Esa noche volvieron a olvidar el girar del tiempo.

**o**

**---**

_**¡Hola!**_

No sé si sean mis terribles deseos de terminar esta historia o si realmente estoy inspirada en el proceso; solo sé que quiero actualizar rapidito.

_**¡Muchas gracias a quienes aun la siguen!**_

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


End file.
